The Italian Plot
by TigerBlack62
Summary: Sequel to "Tintin in Mexico" and final part of "The Circle of Paris". The description given to the police of the murderer of a lawyer and his assistant points to Tintin. The Captain doesn't believe in his innocence, as all the clues have sense. NO SLASH! PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Palermo

Chapter I

Palermo

It was a fresh night.

Two men of British origins were walking on the street, which happened to be deserted because of the latest dangers. One of them was tall, had black hair, blue eyes, pale-like skin, and was dressed in black, with a white tie. The other one had brownish-red hair, pale skin, brown eyes, his hair was a little longer than the first one, was dressed in white, with a black tie.

-He wants to see me, Lloyd.- said the taller one.- He said he wanted to apologize about having a grudge against me.-

-I'm not sure, Mr. Rawlins.- Lloyd replied.- I think he wants to play a joke on us.-

-How many times do I need to tell you can call me Dan?- Mr. Rawlins replied.- We work together, we're a team, we're the...-

-Seriously, sir. We need to go back to the party.-

-You scared?-

-No, just worried. Besides, what kind of rich person would live near these streets?-

-One that likes either the noise or doesn't want the company of others.-

-Let's turn back now before it's late.-

-I know he hates me because I married his sister, but what if he really wants to "start over again"?-

-I don't believe anything.-

-Not my problem, you know?-

-I have a bad feeling about this.-

-Then just return to the party. I'll be back as soon as we start things over again.-

-Sir, we need to go back. It's getting quieter every five seconds.-

-You're afraid, aren't you?-

-Dan, "The Tiger" escaped from jail yesterday. He might be anywhere.-

-Stop complaining. I didn't send that criminal to jail. Plus, why'd he be around here? He's not from Italy.-

-But was sent to Palermo's jail because of the security. He might be hiding between these houses.-

The men were still discussing as they continued their way to God-knows-who's house.

.

.

After a few minutes, the alley was surrounded by a dead silence.

This made the fear inside Mr. Rawlins to grow, and he decided he'd prefer to be hated by his wife's brother rather than being surrounded by a creepy silence.

-Fine, you win.- Mr. Rawlins said.- We'll go back.-

Lloyd sighed in relieve.

But suddenly, it was interrupted.

The first step they took to turn back was the last one.

-xxx-

Two days earlier...

Marlinspike Hall. Tintin is already awake and was doing some yoga. He's a fast healer, unlike the Captain, who, because of trying to evade Wagg and company yesterday, felt his legs "killing him" again.

It has been a week since they returned from Mexico. His article was critically acclaimed, and many of those critics commented about the boy getting himself in situations like that because "he might love adrenaline". That country is known by their violence and habit of adding pepper, chilli, and other spicy ingredients, to their cook. Even children were able to bear that kind of "red alert". The beverages were exotic as I said before. And the lad recalls Captain Haddock started to curse Professor Calculus because of his "goddamn 'anti-fun' pill" when they were offered some tequila or Mexican beer.

Tintin laughed at that and continued with his activity.

Once he finished, he went to take a bath.

He removed his shirt, and saw the few scars he had left. One was from the knife back when María cut him just to let a drop of his blood go and the rest of those were from the burns he received.

_Just a few weeks more and my chest will be clean again._ He said in his mind.

After a good time, he finally finished his bath and suddenly heard the Captain cursing.

_He might have fallen from the bed again._ Tintin thought, trying not to laugh. He finished dressing himself and went towards Haddock's room.

-Not again!- The Captain shouted.

-Captain, what happened?- the lad asked as he approached him

-I was having nightmare about getting married with that crow-nosed opera singer.-

Tintin then laughed.

-Oh, Captain. That would never happen. You even said that you preferred to eat plastic, glass, and even being the Professor's guinea pig if you happened to be her husband.-

-And I'm still with my word. I'd rather be the guinea pig of that goat than the husband of a crow. Talking about him, did he invented the antidote of that pill?-

-I think not, Captain.-

Then, Snowy arrived with a fancy letter.

-What is it, boy?- Tintin asked as he took the item from his pet. Then, he opened it.- It's an invitation.-

-If it's from you-know-who, then I decline it.-

-Easy, Captain.- Said the lad as he read the invitation.- It's not from her.-

-Then who sent it?-

-Some man named Luciano DiLeo.- He then turned to the Captain.- He invited us to his 80th birthday party.-

-I think he might be an admirer of yours.- The Captain replied.- And how his name sounds, I believe he's Italian.-

-And he is.- Tintin replied.- This party starts in two days. You think we need to go?-

-I think not, lad. What if it's a trap?-

Suddenly, Nestor appeared in the Captain's room.

-Sir, Madame Castafiore called.- he said in his neutral tone

-Blistering barnacles.- The sailor cursed.- What does she want now?-

-She said she's coming tonight to pay a visit to you. She wanted to know how were you feeling.-

-Well, if she happens to arrive, tell her Tintin and I had to leave to Italy.- Haddock replied.

-Okay, sir.- the emotion-less butler replied.- I hope you feel better soon. Remember you need to take your pills in two hours.- said as he left the room.

-So...- Tintin wondered.- You changed your mind?-

-What are you waiting for?- The Captain demanded.- Go and pack your stuff and let's leave to the airport. We have to go to a fancy party in two days!-

After they finished packing their stuff, they left immediately.

Five seconds after the door of the mansion was closed, the phone rang. Nestor then went immediately to answer it.

-Hello?- he asked.

-_Oh, it's you, my dearest Fester!- _the Signora replied.-_ I'm so sorry and so embarrassed of this.-_

-About what, may I know?- Nestor replied with an "I-don't-care" voice

-_Well... I was invited to the party of one of my dearest friends in Italy and I won't be able to pay a visit to my dear Captain Hancock and Tintan, as I need to practice my notes to perform in the event. I just hope they understand this... Oh! And I need to go. My plane has arrived! Ta-taaa..!-_

Nestor hung quickly before the diva started to sing.

_How much I despise that woman's singing._ Nestor said in his thoughts and then continued doing his chores.

Meanwhile, at the airport, the Captain was with a smile on his face, having the security that Castafiore and company will be in his house, while he, Tintin, and Snowy are in Palermo, meeting new people.

They managed to arrive to their plane, and took their respective seats.

-Captain, I've noted your smile since we left Marlinspike Hall.- Tintin asked.- Does it have to do because we left before Madame Castafiore arrived?-

-You're saying the truth, lad.- The Captain replied.- I'm guilty.-

Both laughed.

-Well... I've been wondering why you hate her so much.- he asked.

-She's annoying, boy.- the sailor replied.- And I don't know what's more annoying, she or her singing.-

-Give her an opportunity, Captain.-

-Let me think... no!-

-Why?-

-It could be a trap. What if my nightmare comes true? The other last things I need are little lads running and screwing up my life and a more-than-bossy Castafiore.-

Tintin laughed.

-What's so funny, lad? It's the true. If that happens, I won't be able to be with you in these kinds of situations. Plus, if it happens to you, your kids will be in a great danger.-

-I just prefer not to think on that, Captain. I know if I settle down with a wife and kids, I will just be repeating the cycle all-over again. They might grow up without me.-

-Oh, yeah. Remy did that when you were very young.- said as he was starting to chew some tobacco, as smoking was forbidden in a plane.

The plane finally arrived to Palermo.

While they were leaving the airport with their luggage, Ivan I. Sakharine, who was in a wheelchair and was accompanied by his two daughters, spotted both men and dog and went towards them.

-But look!- Sakharine said.- It's Tintin, his dog, and Captain Haddock!- he greeted cheerfully.- What a pleasure!-

-Hi, Mr. Sakharine. It's nice to see you again.- Tintin greeted.- And what brought you to Palermo?-

-A family friend's going to celebrate his 80th birthday in two days. My daughters, Anastasia and Bonnelyn, and I decided to go.- the Russian man replied.

-Ivan, why are you in a wheelchair?- the Captain asked

-My last trip to Greece with that absent-minded Morris ended in me having the lower half of my body paralyzed for a while. In a few days, I'll be as good as new.- Sakharine replied.

-I see.- Tintin replied.- Well, if you excuse us, the Captain and I will search for an hotel...-

-What if you pass the nights in my house?- the black-bearded man suggested.- You will be saving the hotel money for other things.-

-What do you say, Captain?- Tintin asked.

-Well, I...- Haddock said and then, because he saw something, decided to accept.-... we accept.-

-Oh, excellent!- Sakharine replied with a smile.- Let's go to the house so you can rest a little. That trip might have left you very tired.-

The group then left to a limousine waiting for them at the entrance of the airport.

-xxx-

**A/N:** I hope you liked this.

I preferred to use the Original Sakharine instead of the movie-verse one. But don't worry. Spielberg's Sakharine will also make an appearance, and I think it's obvious who he will be in this fanfic.

I swear I'm going to do my best to make this fanfic even more 'epic' than "The Circle of Paris". I'm aware "Tintin in Mexico" might need some repairs, but I'll leave that for later... when I have vacations.

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Sakharine Manor

Chapter II

The Sakharine Manor

The group finally arrived to the Sakharine Manor. It was a little far from the airport. The inside of the mansion was reminiscent of a Renaissance and Neoclassical period. There were walls with different tones of red, ochre colours, and white. There were a few candles in the corners of it, a few reproductions of famous sculptures... oh, and some paintings, probably done by Donatello or Michelangelo.

-I feel in another period of time.- the Captain said as he watched the house, with a very surprised expression.

-It feels like it, don't you think?- Sakharine asked.- You can watch all my wife's collection of pieces considered sublime by the critics.-

-Is she around?- the Captain asked.

-Uh, no.- Anastasia replied.- She won't be coming soon. Mom's in her literature club discussing "Oedipus Rex".-

The Captain then shuddered upon hearing the name of the book.

Meanwhile, Tintin's attention was stolen by a few photos and paintings in the common room, where the group happened to be. He couldn't remember the last time he contemplated paintings done by the "Great Masters".

_So soul touching!_ The lad exclaimed in his mind, lost between what he was feeling at seeing those masterpieces. Then, his attention was taken by a photo, probably taken recently, in some restaurant because of the table. It had a 40-something-year old man, with a dark, brownish-red hair, a pair of "British-like" glasses, and a goatee, with Sakharine's daughters, one in each side of him. Both females looked happy, while the male had a fainted-like smile and a serious expression.

-Mr. Sakharine, who is him?- the lad asked, pointing to the man in the photo.

Sakharine then approached and saw it.

-Oh.- he replied.- That man happens to be my son.-

Tintin then showed a weird expression.

-Yes, I know he looks in his forties, but he is actually 24.- the Russian added.- You see, Dmitri is my youngest child, and has this serious, psychological trauma about not showing any sign of aging.- He continued.- Because of that, he let his beard and moustache to grow and combed his hair in a fashion similar to a falcon. And that's how he looks now, using dark-red clothes, thinking that would make him look older.-

-And you still love him, right?-

-Of course I do. And it doesn't matter how "nuts" is he, Dmitri's still my son. And that changes nothing.-

Tintin then looked at a little sculpture of a falcon killing a snake-goat-like hybrid.

-This is an interesting sculpture.- Tintin said.

-It was made by my son.- the man replied with a friendly laugh.- You see, my eldest daughter, Bonnelyn, married a British lawyer about five months ago, and, the first time Dmitri saw him, he suddenly developed a grudge, and even called him an "interplanetary snake-goat".-

-So...-

-Yes, the falcon represents Dmitri's desire of getting rid of his brother-in-law.-

-And why does he hate him so much?-

-I'm not sure. But what am I sure is that his grudge will disappear soon.-

-How do you know that?-

-The remorse is a killer. And Dmitri knows that.-

Later, Tintin and the Captain went to the guests' room and installed there.

-Could you believe it, lad?- The Captain asked with a smile

-That we're staying in the Sakharine manor instead of paying a hotel? I think yes.-

-Yes, but not that, Tintin.- the Captain said.- We're miles away from she-who-must-not-be-named and company. My ears will be resting like they've never rested before.-

-Captain, you're exaggerating.- Tintin said

-The point is, she's far, far away from here and there's no way she can track us down.- said as he launched himself to the bed.- If you could excuse me, lad, I'm going to take a nap.-

-Okay.- Tintin replied.- Come on, Snowy! We need to see the place if there's something else to report here.- said as he was living the place.

-Golly, Tintin!- The dog said.- I want to stay with the Captain. I want to rest!- said as he followed his owner.

When they left, the lad recognized it was the perfect time to explore, to learn about Italy and its habits. This time, he felt he could be him instead of one of all his disguises, like some weird customer or epic gangster. Talking about it, Tintin admitted he missed the "Nameless", even when he said before he will no longer impersonate him, as the notice of his death was worldwide spread by the one who alerted the Aztec Hawks back in Mexico.

The lad then remembered Adolfo mentioning "messenger".

Who is, or was, it? How did it appear to know about them and their plan to foil the Mexican gangsters?

He had no idea of whom.

-You know, Snowy.- Tintin said to his dog.- I miss the "Nameless".-

-I don't.- the dog answered.- You looked like a moron with those clothes on.-

-I know you miss him too, my friend. But the truth is, if I still impersonate him, all the gangsters will hate me more than ever and then will want to "kill me because of sacrilege".-

-Tintin, seriously, get a dog translator so I can finally tell you stuff I think.- The dog said very annoyed.- I want to return to sleep. The Captain's bed looked so soft and comfy!-

While the lad and his dog were walking by, Allan Thompson was watching them from a coffee shop. He then went to the nearest phone cabin and marked a number.

-Don, it's me.- he said said.- They're here.-

_-And you happen to know where are they staying at?-_ the voice of a not-so-old man replied

-Not sure. I will keep an eye on them.-

_-Excellent. Keep me informed of everything.-_

And then, he hanged the phone.

-This is not over, Tintin.- He said while watching them leaving some store.- Revenge is about to begin.- continued then with an evil grin.

Meanwhile, the lad and his dog were visiting the surroundings of Palermo. The lad was enjoying each second of breathing Italy, and suddenly remembered it was one of the few places he wanted to visit so badly. The accents, the food, the fashion, the language, and even the moments of silence of the place were full of joy.

He wanted to show a giant smile because he could not resist it. Some of the passers-by appeared to recognize the reporter, as he's that famous in Europe. They were not like the classic fanpeople "who like to suffocate their idols until they get scared enough to not to visit the place again". The habitants just looked them with a neutral expression, trying to control their inner thoughts and impulses. They were "real gentlemen".

An hour passed, and Snowy started to protest. All he wanted was to sleep in a soft, comfy bed. Tintin heard him, and recognized it was enough for today.

-Well, Snowy.- Tintin said as he took the dog in his arms.- I know you're tired. Why don't we go back to the Sakharine Manor?-

-At least you heard me!- Snowy said

-But first, let's go to that store. I need to buy you some food.-

-And you can read my mind too? Golly! You must have that sixth sense all my dog friends talk about.-

-I know you're impatient, little one.- Said as he heard Snowy's "barks".- Let's go before you force me to buy you a double portion.- he continued.

Allan, who happened to be following the reporter and his dog, left to where his boss was.

He went directly to a white-coloured house, near where Dmitri Sakharine lives.

It was a classical one, with white sculptures in each side of the front yard. The grass was in perfect conditions, and its colour was intense, full of life. There were also flowers, red ones, twenty-four in total.

Allan continued wondering why the hideout had to be one of his boss' old houses. Sure, it was not suspicious, but, in his perspective, it was ridiculous.

As soon as he ringed the doorbell, he fell onto a room.

_At least he worried for my fall_. Captain Haddock's ex-first mate said in his mind.

-I beg your pardon for that.- said the voice of the same old man, coming from the shadows of the room.

-There's nothing to worry, boss.- Allan replied, hiding his anger.- I know where that little brat and mutt are staying at.-

-Really? Where?-

-The Sakharine Manor.-

The old man let a weak, evil laugh.

-That gives us a lot of advantage.- the old man replied.

-What? How?- Allan asked very confused

-Every explanation on its time, my dear one. The part one of the plan has not ended yet. We still need some material, and useful ones.-

-What do you mean about that?-

-You see, when that little pest, excuse-of-a-man appeared in the map, my plans started to fell down. I sent the now deceased Rastapopolous to finish him. He failed. Then, I made a deal with this Colonel Sponz, nothing. Next, my original team, the Sons of Agora... you might remember them as the Circle of Paris... all dead. Then, those Aztec Hawks, who ended in a literal Hell. One by one my groups failed to do one simple thing: exterminate that flea.-

-And why didn't you do it by yourself? Just asking.-

-Because one does not simply leave the place of the head.- the man said as he finally left the shadows, revealing to be Gérémi Bonilla.- The body needs the brain to coordinate. If it lacks of one, there's no control, thus, everybody goes on their own ways.-

-I get it now, boss. I'll see you tomorrow.-

-Wait! There's one more thing.- Bonilla stopped him

-What is it?-

-I need you to help this man out.- He said as he handed a file to Allan.- All his information is in there, and all you need to do. If you happen to have problems on it, give me a call.-

-Thanks, boss.- and Allan left.

**A/N:** So sorry this chapter is short. But I hope it helps. I'm in my partials and I want to get a good sleep (and A+ or 100).

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Please Review!


	3. Pride, Loyalty, and Party Night

Chapter III

Pride, Loyalty, and Party Night

It was odd.

Even for him.

Why would Gérémi bother to help Allan if he had problems with the mission he assigned to him?

Maybe he changed.

All these years living in an old folks' home has made him to age and to meditate. His blond hair was turning into white, and he no longer had his reminiscent-of-a-shark quiff. His eyebrows were getting populated and greyish, his skin was turning into a pale colour, like the one he had in his childhood, while he was being beaten up by his sisters, and wrinkles were appearing in his body.

Then, suddenly, a memory appeared in his mind.

Bonilla met Allan when the latter was young. He escaped from home because "he was already in enough trouble", and due to being an only-child, he had no one to blame.

The then young boy was forced to help his mother every day with the house chores. At first, he accepted it, because he was told that was going to help him sometime in the future. When the rest of the children of the block figured out he was helping her with that, they started to make fun of him, calling him names like "Mama's boy" or "female boy" or even painting him with make-up while he was sleeping. His mother always comforted him, and promised not to tell a word to his step-father. The last thing she wanted was her son being beaten and humiliated by him.

Not even a year passed after those kids started to bull him.

That day, one of his bullies called him "Mama's boy" just to tease him. After hearing it, Allan decided it was enough, and followed his step-father's advice. The first thing he did was beating the other kid down. Everybody at the streets was watching how the young Thompson managed to blow the other boy's teeth with his bare hands.

Bonilla and a few of his contacts were passing by that street, and the crowd stole his attention. The group approached, and what they saw was... amazing, or at least for them. He sent his men to stop the fight, and to investigate the "little warrior". According to him, he had "the enough justification to be one of them, and if he saw him in private, he'd make him an offer not even a child could turn down".

That night, Allan he decided it was enough. After the fight, everybody was watching the boy with a disgusting look, and that was very intimidating.

Without leaving a letter or a note, Allan took his things and ran away to the boats, thinking he'd be able to sneak in one of those ships and start a new life wherever he was going to end.

Then, he was stopped by Gérémi himself.

The boy was scared enough to decide to go back home.

Bonilla told him he saw his talent, and wanted him to leave that embarrassing life and start a new one with him. He also offered him a lot of stuff a child couldn't resist to either see or have. The young Thompson was left thinking, because, if he accepted, that meant he'd never see his mother again. If he denied it, it was probable he'd end either "sleeping with the fishes" or grounded for life because of the magnitude of what he did.

He accepted it, and Bonilla took him under his wing and accepted Allan as his son.

That night, they left to Flanders, where the HQ of the then "Sons of Agora" was before moving to Paris.

The now old gangster admitted he repeated the same the original boss of that group did to him: accepting him as a son, and not as a valuable employee. Gérémi also thought he might have developed a "special liking" to Allan, as he remembers he saw him growing up, from being his delivery boy to international spy, undercover agent, and trafficker.

_It's true._ He said in his mind. _From all the people who have worked for me, Allan's the only one who remained loyal. Ben Salaad couldn't handle two identities at the same time, Colonel Sponsz was just a big baby who couldn't manage his agenda very well, that Fronsac idiot was being controlled by his fanboyism, Adolfo whatever-his-last-name-is was his wife's dummy, and Rastapopolous was manipulated by the money. That boy persevered, and even reduced himself because he didn't want either Roberto or Salaad to figure out I sent him because I wanted him to keep an eye on them. He also did little stuff on his own, and I admit, he's pretty smart._

Bonilla then smiled and left the place.

-xxx-

The night of the party has finally arrived.

The people who were invited to the event were arriving one by one to the DiLeo's Manor. The owner's butler, Sylvester, was receiving them. He, unlike Nestor, bothered to show at least a smile to strangers. He looked in his mid-50s; his hair was greying and had a goatee with the same colour tone. He was dressed in dark-grey attire, with black, shiny shoes.

-Hope you enjoy the party!- He greeted to the ones who were getting in the house.

The room where the event was being held was painted in white. It was full of Greek and Roman statues. Some of them were original, and others were reproductions. Tintin, the Captain, Snowy, Sakharine, who was now using a cane, his daughters, and wife have just arrived.

Mr. and Mrs. Sakharine went to a table and stood there, while the rest were meeting new people.

Tintin and Captain Haddock went directly to get some fruit punch.

-Don't you think it's odd I get invited to the party of somebody I don't know?- Tintin asked

-It's a little suspicious, boy.- The Captain replied.- I just want to think the Italian's just one more fan of yours.-

-But what if that's not the real reason he invited me? I know there's something more.-

-Like what?-

-Oh, _Mon dieu!_- A female voice said out of nowhere as Haddock then spit his drink.- I cannot believe you're here!-

Bianca Castafiore, indeed.

-Signora?- Tintin asked.- It's a surprise for us to see you here.-

-Oh, I know, my dear Tantan.- She said as she kissed him in his cheeks.- At first I thought I was seeing things because I changed my plans on not to visit my dear Captain Hamlet because of this party.- She continued.- You might know Mr. DiLeo. He likes to hear my singing, and I wanted to prepare him something very special, from the heart.-

-That if you have one.- Captain Haddock said in his breath

-Oh, you're so silly, Captain Pollock!- Bianca said as she bear-hugged him.- You and your sailor jokes!- she laughed.- I got to go. I need to make one more practice with Igor.- said as she was leaving.- See you later!-

-At least she's gone for a while.- The Captain said.

-Give her an opportunity, Captain.- Tintin said.- You don't know if she's your "other half".-

-Stop making fun of me, boy!.- The Captain said as he figured out Tintin's joke.- She's the other half of nobody!-

Tintin then laughed.

-Excuse me.- A British man asked as he approached the group with another man.- Are you Tintin, the reporter everybody's talking about?-

-Yes, yes I am.- Tintin replied.

The black-haired British smiled and saluted him.

-My name's Dan Rawlins.- He said as he extended his hand.- And he's my assistant, Lloyd Williams. And we are the "Ying-Yang Boys".-

-An honour to meet you.- Lloyd said, ignoring the last thing his friend said.

-It's also a pleasure to meet you, too.- Tintin said as he shook Rawlins' hand.- Have I heard from you before?- asked with a curious expression.

-Oh, yes.- Rawlins replied.- I'm... well... I used to be Mr. Van Kieckens' lawyer. I'm the one who sent you a great part of what he left you.- He continued.- But there's something I want to know, do Remy and you had something in common?-

-Well...- Tintin said.- We were close friends. He helped me to complete a few articles some time ago.-

-Ah, I see.- Dan replied.- But still, it's an honour to meet a celebrity. If you could excuse me, I need to go back with my wife. _Tarah!_- said as he and Lloyd left.

The reporter and the old sailor were watching them with a weird look.

-What kind of ridiculous name is "Ying-Yang Boys"?- The Captain asked

-Let them be, Captain.- Tintin said.- The name fits them well. They were dressed in a fashion similar to that symbol.-

-I just hope that Dan guy's not a "British Joylon Wagg".- Haddock said.- The more closer he is, the more annoying he gets.-

Meanwhile, Sakharine and his wife, Annia, who was reading a book, were just sitting on the table they reserved for the group. Ivan watched how Anastasia was interacting with a lot of people, females especially, and how Bonnelyn was talking with Dan Rawlins, who happened to be her husband. All the invited people were interacting with each other. Then, he sighed, with a sad-tired expression. His wife saw him, and wondered what the problem was.

-Ivan, are you alright?- she asked as she closed and left her book.

-I'm not sure.- he replied.- I think Dmitri's hiding something.-

-What makes you think that?-

-I invited him to the party, and he declined the invitation.- He continued.- Dmitri said he had better things to do, like pending business with a certain somebody and wanted to finish it quickly before it's too late.-

-It sounds a little suspicious.- She said.- What if he's working on some sculpture or painting and the due date is tonight? As I can recall, he has part of his work in a few museums.-

-I think you're right, my love.- Sakharine said.- Just because I miss his company, I think I might just be exaggerating the things.- said with a relieved tone.- For a moment I thought he might have been plotting on killing somebody. I don't know what I am thinking.-

-Just relax and we'll visit him tomorrow.- Annia suggested.- I promise you'll see he was just finishing a masterpiece.-

- _Buon giorno!_ How's one of my dearest friends?- an old man approached Mr. Sakharine.

-Luciano! It's been a long time!- Mr. Sakharine greeted Mr. DiLeo

Both men then hugged.

-I still cannot believe you're here.- Luciano said.- The last time I saw you was two years ago, when you decided to leave.-

-Past is past, DiLeo.- Mr. Sakharine said.- Annia and I are reconciled, and there's nothing that can separate us again.-

-I understand.- the white-haired man said as he let a friendly laugh and sat.- How are your kids doing?-

-They're fine, and I still cannot believe the three are no longer living with us. Letting them go was one of the things I couldn't stand.-

The three laugh.

-You know that needs to happen. They need to make their lives and family.-

-Says the one who never had children on his own.- Annia said

-Hey, hey.- Luciano said with a smile.- Adopting still counts as raising children.- then he sees his clock.- Look at the time, I need to tell Sylvester to serve the food and I need to give my speech. Not every rich man achieves to be alive at this age.- he laughs and leaves.

Like a half-an-hour later, the food got served after Mr. DiLeo gave his gratitude speech. Everybody started to eat. The banquet consisted of the finest meats, breads, wine, water, and other fancy beverages. The entertaining was sublime for the people who love to hear opera. Bianca Castafiore was singing a new piece. It was that soul-touching it made Mr. DiLeo and others to cry of happiness.

A few minutes later, Sylvester approached Mr. DiLeo, who was still cheering the Nightingale. He had a worried-like expression.

-Sylvester, is something wrong?- he asked

-Sir, Becca and I ran out of the important ingredients for the dessert. And I need to go to the store to get more.-

-Well then go quickly. The store closes in half-an-hour.-

-Thank you, sir.-

And then, Sylvester left.

A few minutes passed, and the people started to interact again. Because of his personal interest, Mr. Rawlins went to where Tintin was, and started to talk with him.

Whatever they were talking about seemed to be interesting, as the lad had a smile on his face. Both men were keeping their communication.

But suddenly, Tintin's smile faded away from his face, and got angered.

-I cannot believe you just said that!- The lad said angrily.- You knew that kind of comments are very offensive to where I come from?-

The rest of the guests turned their face to where Tintin and Dan were.

-Look, I didn't know...- Mr. Rawlins tried to apologize

-You're a lawyer and you're supposed to know that!- The lad continued.- This conversation is over!-

And left with his anger to the table where the rest of the group was sitting.

-Mr. Rawlins.- Lloyd said while approaching.- I received a note from Mr. DiLeo's guard.- said as he gave it to him.

-Lloyd, please, call me Dan.- said as he took the note and started to read it.- We need to go.-

-Are you sure?-

-As sure as gold. Come on.-

Then, the British duo left.

Meanwhile, where Tintin and the others were, the Captain felt there was a higher level of anger inside the lad, and wanted to know why. He was worried, because this was not him.

-Lad, is everything all right?- Haddock asked.

-Mr. Rawlins offended me.- Tintin replied, trying to calm himself down.

-May I know what he said?- Mr. Sakharine asked.- It might be a little mistake.-

Tintin then, told what the British lawyer said.

.

.

And Mr. Sakharine's expression was one full with disgusting, anger, and surprise, while the others' were just clueless, as they didn't know the meaning of it.

-If he said that in Brussels, he might have ended executed by the police, as that's considered severe enough, almost as worse as murdering.- Mr. Sakharine said

-I don't get it, dad.- Bonnelyn said.- What does that mean?-

-Sweetie...- Ivan said.-... even if you're married and mature, I think you're still young to know the meaning of that.- said with a worried and scared-like voice.

-Your father's right.- Annia said to her daughter.- I think it's better to forget that little scene and enjoy the moment.-

-I need some fresh air.- Tintin said and left.

Snowy wanted to follow him, but soon, was stopped by Captain Haddock.

-Leave him, Snowy.- The Captain said.- He wants to be alone.-

An hour passed, and there was no sign of Sylvester, the Ying-Yang Boys, and Tintin.

_Where's Tintin?_ Snowy wondered. _I miss him._

Sylvester then arrived. His pants had blood stains, and, because of the colour of his attire, nobody noted it. He went directly to the kitchen to start to prepare the dessert.

The party finally met its end an hour later, and one-by-one the guests were leaving. Mr. DiLeo appeared to know about the comment made by Dan Rawlins, and was aware of the "offensive content it had". He just hoped nobody managed to know about that, as it was going to end the lawyer's reputation and career.

-I'm sorry about what happened earlier.- Said Mr. DiLeo to the group.- I just hope Tintin understands it was not Mr. Rawlins' intention to offend him, I also hope he manages to get rid of his anger before it's too late.-

-I'll try to talk with Tintin when I see him, Mr. DiLeo.- Haddock said.

-Thanks for all, Luciano.- Mr. Sakharine said.

-Anytime, my friend.- He replied with a smile.- Anytime.-

Then, the group left.

Captain Haddock was worrying each second. A list of possible things Tintin might have done appeared on his mind. His heart was beating, as he feared the worst. Then, he saw him contemplating a lake with the reflection of the full moon. The lad seemed very calmed, like if he cried while he was absent from the party, because his face was a little reddish.

The old sailor approached him and wanted to talk with him.

-Lad...- the Captain said.

-I know I did wrong to snap to Mr. Rawlins, Captain.- Tintin replied with a now calmed voice.- I just... don't know what happened to me.-

-It's okay, lad.- The Captain said relieved.- I just hope this does not repeat again.- said as Snowy approached Tintin.

-I promise it won't-Tintin said with a smile as he was hugging Snowy.- Tomorrow, I'll search him and I'll apologize.-

-Good. Now, let's go to the Manor. The Sakharines are waiting us.-

Both men and dog went to where the Sakharines were, and finally went directly to the Manor.

They were contemplating the night. Bonnelyn was getting worried, because she couldn't say goodbye to her husband. Her father felt her worrying, and tried to hug her.

-He might be waiting us in the Manor. Remember your stuff is still there.- her father said with a comforting smile.

She then showed a little smile.

And then, police cars with their sirens on passed by at a high speed.

Because of his instinct, Tintin left the group and followed the cars.

-Lad! What are you doing!- The Captain exclaimed, but it appears Tintin already left that street.

The group then followed him.

Tintin continued running until the cars finally stopped.

The street where he was had almost no lights, meaning it was the perfect place to murder somebody. There were a few scared people around, being calmed down by the police.

-That one's also dead?- One of the officers asked.

-I'm afraid he is.- another one answered.

-The Chief won't like this.- one said.

Tintin managed to get a better view, and he looked very shocked when he recognized the murdered men: Dan Rawlins and Lloyd Williams.

-xxx-

**A/N: **I hope you liked this. I'm doing my best to make this fanfic more epic than "The Circle of Paris".

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Please READ AND REVIEW! That motivates me to write the next chapter!


	4. Suspicions, part I

Chapter IV

Suspicions, part I

Tintin couldn't believe it.

He was not as shocked as when his father died in his arms. A long while ago, he and Rawlins were talking like if they were the best friends forever. At the next minute, Tintin gets angered by his unforgivable comment, and now, the lawyer and his assistant, who had nothing to do in that, "helped to pay the price of offense".

Suddenly, the rest of the group appeared.

-What happened here?- Mr. Sakharine asked.

-Mr. Sakharine, I think it's the best to leave the scene before it's...- Tintin answered, but was then interrupted by a female's scream.

-DAN! NO!- Bonnelyn exclaimed after she recognized her husband.

-... too late.- Tintin finished

After hearing the name of the victim, Mr. Sakharine felt the shock of her daughter. He saw how the police was trying to calm her down. Annia was then surrounded by fear, and found refuge on her husband, who happened to be hugging her, still with his shocked expression.

There were a few witnesses and the police took them, just to make them to describe the murderer, or at least what they remember from it.

The crime scene was being studied by the forensics that were arriving, and a group of them started to take the bodies for further studies.

Chaos, insecurity, and many other negative feelings were surrounding that alley in Palermo.

-Sir, I found something useful!- a forensic said

-Let me see that!- the officer said.

It was a note.

For their bad luck, the content of it was now non-understandable, as it was covered with blood.

-Take it to the lab, and decode it.- the officer said.

The forensic obeyed orders and went with the rest of the men.

-xxx-

At the morning, the notice was being spread to Italy. It appeared in the TV news, the newspaper, the radio, in the people's conversations...

"_Ying-Yang Boys murdered"_

"_Famous British duo met horrible fate"_

"_Complot between United Kingdom and Italy?"_

The street where he leaves was being marked as full of bad luck.

Dmitri Ivanovich Sakharine was hearing everything, and wanted to show a smile of victory. But, in his deep inside, he knew it was not the moment. His older sister drowned herself into depression, and wanted to follow Dan to the afterlife.

The 24-year-old man rarely left his house, as he was working in his masterpieces. His last, so far unfinished, piece was about a few Ancient Egyptian Spirits who appeared in a vision, or weird dream-sequence, of those who were in a severe danger while they were inhaling some kind of mysterious drug in gas form: The Cub and Father, the Guards, the Usurper, the Servant, and finally, the High Priest. The first one usually represented the victim, the second, some kind of evil person known by the first one, the third, the law and its servants, the fourth, the one who wants to get rid of the Cub, the fifth, was the most loyal follower or friend of the first one, and finally, the High Priest, represented sometimes by Anubis, meant the fate of the Cub.

Dmitri reunited and investigated the information, but all he painted didn't have "the thing". He was now in his desk, making doodles of the composition of the masterpiece.

After a few minutes, he was about to give up, until he heard his falcon trying to cheer him up.

-Not now, Guido. I don't have that sensation.- he said to his pet.

-What is it? Don't you see I'm having a fight between the emotions and composition? I want this to be sublime, soul-touching, and even being exhibited in the Russian Museums.-

The falcon then flew to him.

-Look, I'm sorry if I was rude to you.- said to his pet as he gave him a cookie.- I promise not to do it again.- and then, rubbed his head.

-I need also to finish the "you-know-what". Want to help?-

The falcon nodded.

-Excellent. Now, bring me the...-

He couldn't finish his sentence.

The police entered to the house and circled him, making Guido to leave.

-Dmitri Ivanovich Sakharine, you are under arrest with two charges of murder.- The Chief said.

-What?- He asked surprised.- Is this some kind of joke?-

-Don't make yourself the funny guy. We know you killed that duo with the ridiculous name.-

-I didn't kill anybody!- Dmitri said in his defence.- I swear!-

-And then what's that?- An officer pointed to the unfinished masterpiece.

-That's a masterpiece I haven't finished yet.- he said.

-Chief.- an officer said coming from another room.- I found this gun. The bullets found inside this one are the same kind of the ones we found in the bodies. And guess what? It was used recently, four bullets are missing.-

-What? That's not even mine!- Dmitri angered.- This is an insolence!-

-What in the name of Alexander Nevsky is going on here?- Mr. Sakharine, who was in company of his wife, entered to Dmitri's house.

-What happened here was, Mr. Sakharine, we discovered your son is the murderer of the Ying-Yang Boys.- The Chief said.

-Father, don't believe them!- Dmitri said.- I didn't kill anybody! I swear! I hated Dan, I confess, but not enough to kill him!-

-And so why did you send him a note last night?- A police officer asking with his gun pointing to Dmitri's head.

-I wanted to start the things all-over again. I wanted to know Dan better, because I cannot live with this grudge, not anymore.- he said.- You also know the guy's like a stone in your shoe... I... I just wanted to give him an opportunity.-

-Very touching story, but I don't believe you.- The Chief said.- You will come with us and confess you're the murderer.-

-Mother! Father! Help me!- Dmitri begged to his progenitors.- Please!-

The man then saw his father's eyes. Those were full of rage. He started to think his dad believed the police rather than him, and, due to that thought, he wanted to cry.

-You can take my son to prison or execution.- Mr. Sakharine said.- But first, I need you to answer me something.-

-Fine.- the Chief said.

-How could my son be the murderer if he has arthritis... AND HE'S IN A WHEELCHAIR?- Mr. Sakharine asked, full of rage.

After hearing the "wheelchair" part, the police saw Dmitri's seat.

It indeed was a wheelchair.

The officers and Chief were now feeling like fools.

-I seriously thought the Italian Police was better than the Russian one, but now... I think even the Mexican ones are ten times better than you.- Mr. Sakharine said.- They at least know how to investigate a person before scaring the hell out of it.-

The police then left, not even saying "sorry".

Dmitri then started to cry as Guido returned to his shoulder. Mrs. Sakharine approached her son, and hugged him.

-It's okay, Dmitri.- she said.- Nothing happened. You're safe.-

Suddenly, Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock entered to the house.

-What happened?- Tintin asked

-The police thought Dmitri was the murderer of Dan and Lloyd, and he could have faced an injustice if we didn't arrive.- Mr. Sakharine said with a calmed voice.

-I'm sorry about hearing that, Mr. Sakharine.- Tintin said.- But, what made them think he was the culprit?-

-Probably the misinterpretation of what Bonnelyn said to the police.- he continued.- She might have commented about the grudge he had against Dan, and the police immediately thought he was the killer.-

-I just hope your son doesn't happen to need psychological help.- Haddock commented

-He won't.- Ivan said.- He's an artist. He loves art. I mean, look at that work in progress of him.- Said as he pointed to the unfinished piece.- A masterpiece, isn't it?-

Tintin then, recognized the spirits, and trembled.

-Is something wrong?- Mr. Sakharine asked.

-Not at all.- Tintin said.- It's just... a little scary.-

-That was one of the few reasons I declined the invitation.- Dmitri said as he was recovering his sanity.

-What are you talking about?- his mother asked

-I preferred to work on something father has searched in every corner of the world.- he continued.- Guido, please, reveal what's under the white cloth.-

The falcon obeyed his master's orders and removed the cloth.

-Impossible!- Mr. Sakharine said as he saw what Dmitri was talking about.

-I investigated in every library, talked with almost every sailor from these places, and I even talked with naval historians, just to have the exact image of the "Agora" in my mind.- Dmitri continued.- Father, I knew you couldn't find the model, so I tried to make an exact replica of it.-

-But how?- he asked.- You have arthritis.-

-I have special instruments, invented by me, that can allow me to build a replica without getting hurt.- he said.- I'm sorry if that was not enough...-

-I love it!- Mr. Sakharine said.- It looks exactly as the one I had in mind.-

-It's not even finished.- he said.

-I know that.- his father replied.- I love what you're doing, boy.-

-Thank you... I'll send you a note with Guido when I happen to finish it.-

-Take your time, son. There's no hurry.- Mr. Sakharine said.- Well, we need to go. We wanted to know how were you feeling, but I think it's better for you to take a rest.-

-I will.- Dmitri said.- And take care.-

After that, the men, dog, and woman went on their own ways.

Meanwhile, at the police station, the few witnesses were describing the murderer. They were trying to make memory due to their fear. The artist was working, creating the face of the possible murderer. After she finished reconstructing it, she was shocked.

-Are you sure you're not playing us a prank?- The artist asked

-We're sure.- They responded.

-What's the problem?- One of the two officers asked.

-This.- she handled the picture to both men.

As the artist, they were shocked.

-I seriously don't want to handle that to the lieutenant.- the artist said.- This must be some kind of joke.-

-I know.- One of the law servants said.- Plus, I don't think she won't believe a word, not after the Sakharine incident a while ago.-

-Can we see the sketch?- One of the witnesses asked.

-Sure.- The artist answered with a very insecure voice.

As she showed the sketch to them, their heart wanted to stop.

-It can't be.- One of them said.

The sketch had a strong resemblance to Tintin, just with a messy hair.

-xxx-

**A/N:** I hope you like this. I need to work on the next chapters and other fanfics I'm planning to submit. Please don't be impatient, as I have RL issues :( (School, family, work, personal problems...)

In case you didn't note it, Spielberg's Sakharine makes a cameo. I re-imagined him as (the original) Sakharine's son.

Please READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Suspicions, part II

Chapter V

Suspicions, part II

-But how could he be the murderer?- one of them asked.- He's a very nice person.-

-We think this might have been some kind of mistake.- The artist said.- If the lieutenant finds out about this, she'd either believe it and arrest the reporter or just ignore it and take it as a joke.-

-I think the lack of lights made us think the murderer was Tintin.- another of the witnesses said.- I mean, he might not know the duo with the worst-name-ever.-

-Plus, I heard he was invited to DiLeo's party.- another one commented.- How could he be the killer if he was in the event at the same time Mr. Rawlins and Mr. Williams met that horrendous fate?-

-That has a lot of sense.- One of the officers said.- That can't be possible.-

-So, can we go now?- another asked.

-You're free.- An officer said and showed the witnesses the exit.

Now, the artist and the officer were alone in the room.

-What are you going to do?- the officer asked

-I think I'd just give the lieutenant the description.- the artist replied as she left the room.

A couple of hours later, Captain Haddock returned to the Manor, with the newspaper. He went towards to Tintin, who was making a few diagrams about the murdering.

-Lad, the police finally released the description of the culprit.- He commented.

-I'm listening.- Tintin replied.

-Red hair, pale skin, and medium-height.- Haddock read.- Any idea of who, Tintin?-

-I don't have anybody at mind.- Tintin replied.- The killer might have been either a local or an Irish.-

-You think?-

-It's just an idea.- said as he was leaving the room.

-Where are you going?- The Captain asked

-To search more clues, that's for sure!-

Tintin then left the Sakharine Manor, just to find something useful on the British case.

-Snowy, you think there's something fishy around this?- The lad asked

-There's always something fishy when you're around! Gee, seriously, take some vacations! I want to return to Marlinspike!- The dog protested

-It's suspicious, I know that too.-

The dog wanted now to face-paw.

-First, a party, then I meet someone who ends murdered later.- Tintin said.- I think there's someone who does not want me here.-

-Either that or those men were attacked by thieves!- Snowy "said".- Leave that to the police before you get in more troubles!-

Meanwhile, inside the Manor, Mr. Sakharine, who happened to be reading the newspaper, heard a knocking. He left it and went towards the door. He opened it and saw Thomson and Thompson, of course, wearing (ridiculous) traditional Italian outfits.

-Mr. Sakharine?- Both asked at unison

-Who are you?- The Russian asked

-I'm Thompson, with a p, as in pterodactyl.- Thompson said.

-And I'm Thomson, without a p, like in vuvuzela.- Thomson added.

-We're detectives from Interpol.- said at unison again.

-Now I remember you.- Mr. Sakharine said.- You're the ones who almost filed me as dead back in Greece.-

-That was a mistake, Mr. Sakharine.- Thompson said

-To be precise, a mistake it was.- Thomson added.

-How can I help you?- the Manor's owner asked

-Is Tintin here?- one of them asked

-He left a few minutes ago.- Mr. Sakharine said.- He said he was going to search for more clues. Want to leave him a message?-

-Well...- Thomson said

-Is Captain Haddock here?- Thompson asked

-Of course I'm here.- Captain Haddock replied as he was approaching.

-Good, good.- one of them said.- We want to talk with you, in private.-

The dim-witted detectives entered to the house as Mr. Sakharine took his newspaper and left to another room.

-What happened now?- the Captain asked.

-You might know the description of the murderer has been revealed in the newspapers, right?- Thomson asked

-Why, of course.- The Captain replied.- I don't even have an idea of who might have killed those guys.-

-That's the reason we're here, Captain Haddock.- Thompson said.- It's about the description.-

-It's just a description.- The Captain added.- It's not that I know the culprit, right?- he asked with an unsecure-like voice.

-Can you remember it?- Thomson asked.

-Sure.- The Captain replied.- Red hair, pale skin, and medium-height.-

-Does that sound familiar to you?- one of them asked

-Not really.- he replied

-Are you sure?- the other one asked

-I've already told you that I don't...- then, the sailor paused, realizing what were they trying to say.- Wait... are you implying Tintin's the murderer of the duo with the worst-name-ever?- he raged a little

-We're not implying that, Captain.- Thomson said.- We believe in facts.-

-To be precise, in facts we trust.- Thompson commented

-Jellyfishes! Butterflies! Barnacles!- The Captain cursed.- Tintin's no murderer! And you even know that!-

-What if he really killed those innocent men?- Thomson suggested

-Plus, we're already aware of his anger at Mr. Rawlins before he was murdered, along with his assistant.- Thompson added.

-He was angry.- Captain Haddock said.- You're from Brussels. That Rawlins man said something very offensive.-

-Like what, may we know?- Thompson asked

The Captain repeated that blasphemous commentary.

.

.

And, like Mr. Sakharine back in the party, their expression was one full of disgusting, anger, and surprise.

-I told you it was blasphemous.- The Captain said.

-If... you excuse us, Captain Haddock...- Thomson said.- ... we'll try to forget that blasphemy.- said as both were leaving.- May God have mercy on that man's soul!-

And then, they left.

The Captain was now alone.

_Tintin the murderer of those two?_ Haddock thought as he was returning to the guests' room.

He closed the door, and then, started to have an inner fight. _He's not the murderer. I know. He's not capable of doing something like that. _His walking to one side of the room to another was not helping him. _He can't be. It's not in his blood._

Suddenly, he started to remember things from last night.

He recalled Tintin was angry enough, possibly with the motivation on killing a human being. When he found him near the lake, he remembered the lad had messy hair, and looked like if he did something so wrong and then regretted it.

_It's just a coincidence._ He thought again.

Then, he remembered he felt his anger.

_It's just a coincidence! There's nothing that will make me change my mind. Tintin's not a cold-blooded murderer!_

Meanwhile, Tintin was walking into Palermo's park. It has been two hours since he left from the Manor.

The people of the surroundings were watching him. Not like before. This time was... different. They were just launching him a cold look, like if they knew what happened last night. He could feel their anger and warnings, like if he was being exiled from that place. He wanted to get answers. If he approached somebody, it'd suddenly evade him.

_Odd._ He thought.

The weather was getting cold, and mute.

Tintin finally decided to return to the Manor.

He was now wondering why suddenly the people were being that cold with him. What did he do? Something like murdering, perhaps?

-It's like they knew, don't you think, Snowy?- He asked to his dog.

-All I remember you did was getting angry with the man who was killed.- Snowy "replied".- Is it a crime to do that in Italy?-

-I know. I also want to return.-

When he finally arrived to the Manor, he started to feel there was something different inside. The lad plucked up some courage and entered.

-I can feel the change.- Tintin said.- Something happened here.-

He started then to explore the Manor.

The Sakharines were not at home. They were probably taking Bonnelyn to a psychiatrist, because of the severity of her depression.

Tintin then went towards the guests' room, and found the Captain, sleeping.

_I think I'm just imaging things. _Said as he went to his bed, and finally, took a nap.

-xxx-

**A/N:** Short chapter is short.

What Sakharine said about "almost declared dead" by the Thom(p)sons is a reference to his visit to Greece with the Semiologist Claude Morris (referenced in "The Circle of Paris").

Please READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Suspicions, part III

Chapter VI

Suspicions, part III

Not long later, the afternoon newspaper revealed the sketches of the suspects. Each version of it resembled Tintin. Even if it was considered a joke by the police, the habitants, especially the ones who went to Mr. DiLeo's party, knew it was possible for the reporter to kill both men, as they left first, then him. The time of absence was enough for killing them with a gun. The reason the law body released the sketches was because they were aware there were people who had this problem of not showing any sign of aging, known commonly as a "baby-face syndrome".

The Italian reporters were interviewing the known guests of the mentioned party, including Mr. DiLeo, and each one gave their versions. All what those had in common was the Belgian reporter angering at the British lawyer. The comment was not mentioned, as they didn't put the enough attention to remember it.

The notice was then, somehow, spread to the rest of the countries. In every channel, people were watching the same notice, given from different points of view, and a few of those were exaggerated by the anchormen.

The lieutenant in charge of the British men case was stressing herself, as people were already sentencing Tintin. The press was forcing her to talk about the case and the date of execution of the Belgian reporter, and all what they had as a response was, _"So far, we are not sure if this is some kind of joke just to protect the murderer or we cannot simply believe it, as it implies the killer is a humble, respectable reporter"._

Lieutenant Bertotti is a respectable female among the law body. She has worked as a judge assistant on her early years as a servant for justice. Because of her hard work, she was sent to the police, just to be an example for her now workmates. Her perseverance helped her a lot. Her boss promoted her to Lieutenant, and, coincidentally, it was the same day Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy arrived to Palermo.

When she received the sketch of the artist, who, after a few hours, decided to show them to her, Bertotti thought she was just making a prank to her. The young female tried to explain to the 40-year-old woman that the murderer might have that "baby-face syndrome" everybody's talking about nowadays. She appeared to believe it, thus, making her to handle the sketches to the press.

In Italy, that syndrome's odd due to the belief of being exclusive to the Western Europe, Russia, and a great part of Asia. Females are mostly affected by this. One out of one hundred individuals affected with this syndrome, is a male. And the treatment, so far, is nonexistent. Many have learned on how to live with it, while others cannot wait to get older, and use make-up to create that effect of showing some 'maturity'. For example, young adults are often confused to be in their early teens, while, in reality, they're older than 20. It's a flattery for ones, and an insult for others.

Dmitri Sakharine is a good example. He was always jealous of his sisters, whom didn't seem to be affected by the gene causing that syndrome. At first he didn't mind about it, because he was a child. When he started to get older, his face was always the same, while Bonnie's and Anastasia's were having a few changes year within year. When he was seventeen, he thought he'd never get older. In summer vacations, he left his beard and moustache to grow, at least to feel that sensation of being old. When that period was over, he was forced to say goodbye to that feeling, as the school he attended didn't allowed facial hair.

When he learned a few arts in his school, he thought it'd be an opportunity to make a mask-like object to use it every day. Dmitri learned how to use the materials, how to create the textures, and what colours was he going to use, to match his skin. When he finished it, and let his beard to grow, he couldn't believe it at first. He now looked in his forties, and felt so happy with himself. Mr. and Mrs. Sakharine appeared to approve that modification his son did to his face, while his sisters were a little freaked out, not because of the realism that mask-like thing had, it was because of how old he looked. His artistic skills stole the attention of a collector who had contact with a lot of famous museum owners.

Tintin is possibly another example of this syndrome. Unlike Dmitri, he appears to accept it. The reason could be he wanted to show to the youth the dynamism of running, travelling, investigating... that fresh sensation everybody can feel and desires to have at least a little of it.

Now, in front of her desk, Lt. Bertotti was trying to analyze the things and the information she had on her hand. What the dim-witted detectives, who happened to be working temporarily for her because the quiff-haired reporter was implicated, reunited was not enough. It just contained the part where the guests of the party directed their sights to Tintin and Dan Rawlins a while before the latter and his assistant were murdered.

The time he was out was enough to murder them in that alley of Palermo. That area was also known because of the lack of enough light, thus, making it the perfect place to murder a person. The grudge he developed instantly against Mr. Rawlins was as strong as a rock, and had a giant, negative influence that could make anybody to get revenge, by claiming the blood as a trophy and their meat as a prize. Also, she took in mind the quiff-haired Belgian never returned to the party after taking fresh air. What a few witnesses said, he looked red, like if he regretted something he did, something... unforgivable.

The clues were making sense, and, she needed to admit it. The female lieutenant didn't want to share this information to others, because, she didn't want to cause a grudge between Italy and Belgium. United Kingdom was as angry as a lion due to the murdering of an important duo (at least for them). They wanted justice, and, if they happened to locate the guilty one, they'd then consider the "debt" as paid once the killer was executed.

Bertotti knew she wouldn't tell a word to Thomson and Thompson. Not because they knew the murderer, it was because of their stupidities. The last thing she wanted was them being the next victims.

At this time, the wanted posters were now around all Europe. Each of them had a different sketch, and the reward was big enough to make a man one of the richest people of the continent.

She didn't want to conclude, so she proceeded to study the notes and the clues carefully.

Two hours passed, and she finally admitted it.

She needed to have a talk with the bearded sailor who hanged around the Belgian reporter.

Meanwhile, in a room, possibly from the new hideout of the gangster, Gérémi was, in fact, studying a few papers before proceeding to the part two of the master plan. He was wondering now how much would it take to the police to arrest Tintin. The French-born old man was aware of the habits of the Italian police, but being that "slowly" was just exaggerated. He laughed when the Sakharine incident was suddenly spread around Palermo. How a law body could sentence somebody before proving the truth?

Suddenly, Allan returned from his last mission. He seemed a bit tired, and dehydrated.

-Boy, are you alright?- he asked.

-A bit, but my part of the mission has been accomplished.-

-Nobody has suspected, right?-

-Nobody.- he replied.- They seem to be very busy laughing at the police.-

Gérémi laughed.

-I knew those buzzards were going to be useful someday.- Bonilla continued.- Bad for them they are not realizing they're against each other, don't you think it, boy?-

-I think it's funny.- Allan replied with a smile.- And your contacts, are they in the eyes of the cops?-

-Nobody sees them, my dear one. All they perceive is the matter, not the essence.-

-What do you mean?-

-They just see what they want to see. It works the same with the politics and government. The matter protects the reputation, the essence ruins it. Do you got it?-

-I suppose.-

-Good boy. Now go, drink something, and take a rest. We'll have a lot of work to do once that nosy kid's behind the bars.-

-How about you telling your friends to do that job instead?- he suggested.- I don't want to have my hands covered with blood.-

-Are you defying me, boy?-

-No sir. It was just a suggestion... and if you excuse me...- Allan continued.- ... I'll go to take my nap.- said as he left.

_Nobody said there was going to be blood involved. _Gérémi said in his thoughts.

The plan he had was very well detailed, with its time counted. Allan seemed to be unaware of the rest of it, as Gérémi preferred to talk to him using a few phrases the "boy's brain was not able to decode". He wondered why Thompson couldn't understand those kinds of phases, or even metaphors. Retardation was not the answer, as he was able to obey each rule given.

Gérémi then snapped out of his mind when he heard a noise coming from another room. He went directly towards it, and closed the door.

Meanwhile, back in the Lieutenant's office, Captain Haddock's there. He seemed to be defending his friend. Bertotti, however, was using arguments, and the convincing ones, making Tintin look like the one they were searching. The psychological profile made by the psychologist working for the law had a perfect match on it.

The bearded sailor seemed not to give up as the things were getting a little shaky.

-That Rawlins man said something very offensive, blasphemous.- Haddock said with a defensive voice.- You'd react the same if someone offended you.-

-And by that you mean, very hurtful enough to kill someone?-

-Yes... I mean, no. Tintin knows how to control himself.-

-Sure? Then, why was he described to be the murderer?-

-I was there too. When I arrived, the alley was dark. I remember the police cars, and Rawlins' wife crying because of his death. Tintin is not the murderer. He was with me.-

-And how would he be with you if he was out?-

-What am I trying to say is that, after the party, I found him contemplating a lake. He looked like if he was crying. He then told me he felt bad because of telling Dan off.-

-I see. But then, why did he developed a grudge?-

-I already told you the lad got it because of that commentary.- said with a sad, yet defensive voice.- Tintin would never kill somebody. That's not him!-

-Captain Haddock,- the lieutenant continued.- the witnesses described Tintin as the murderer.-

-But what if they were scared enough not to remember the rest? I mean, there are a lot of red-heads with pale skin and medium-height.-

-Not at this time of the year, Captain.- the lieutenant said.- The airport has received just one red-hair, and that's your friend.-

-What if he's a local?-

-The last red-haired person we had around died after a prison fight a day before the murder.-

-It's a mistake! You're just searching excuses to make Tintin look like a culprit! I know him! Blistering Barnacles! He sends the criminals to justice, so why would he be one?-

-To cover himself, perhaps?- the female Italian asked.- There are many corrupted reporters nowadays, and what I know, your friend seems to be one.-

-Thundering Typhoons! Tintin's not a goddamn corrupt reporter!- the Captain cursed

-How could you know he's corrupted when you know almost nothing about him?-

-You're lying! I know Tintin very well! He's like a little brother to me!-

-At least you know where he is now?-

Suddenly, a cop entered.

-Lieutenant, here are the papers about the murder of a half-an-hour ago.- he said as he gave the reports.- All I know is that the victim was murdered in the same fashion as the Ying-Yang Boys.-

-Got a description of the killer?- she asked

-The witness' with the artist.- he replied.- The description of the killer is reddish hair, average height, pale skin, a baby-faced man, possibly from Belgium... the same as the murderer of the British men.-

The Captain's heart wanted to stop.

-Good. Now, If you excuse me...- she said

-Oh, sure!- the officer replied.- I'd be with the artist and the witness.- said as he left.

-So, you were saying?- the lieutenant asked to the sailor.

Then, the Captain recognized he was left out of arguments.

While having an internal fight, Captain Haddock was thinking on more arguments to defend his friend, but, even if he created one out of nowhere, knew the female Italian would "still be winning". He needed to admit it, the clues had sense.

The bearded sailor had to recognize it. He wanted to cry at the sudden realization of the clues. All of them were pointing Tintin: the description of the witnesses, his sudden leaving the party, the grudge, the repressed negative emotions such as sadness, anger, depression, the recent murder...

He couldn't stand it and directed his sight to the floor, showing he gave up on the arguments. Bertotti recognized it, and soon, the Captain was trying on not to cry. She saw the man was not able to believe his friend did an atrocity like that. She approached him, and the sailor directed his sight to her. His eyes were red-like, and there were signs of a few tears on his face.

-It can be...- the Captain continued.-

-I'm so sorry, Captain Haddock.- The lieutenant said.- You need to face the truth.- Tintin is the murderer of the Ying-Yang Boys.- said then with a sad voice.

And Haddock's tears left his eyes, rolling down from his now red cheeks.

-xxx-

**A/N:** I hope you like this!

Got hooked? Please READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Run Away

Chapter VII

Run Away

A half-an-hour later, Captain Haddock, after calming himself down, left the police station.

He couldn't still believe his "little brother" was the murderer. A negative feeling then took possession of him. The old sailor felt defeated, without air. The pain was taking control over him, and thus, images of Tintin murdering the British men appeared on his mind. He just let a few tears out of his face, and made sure nobody was watching him crying.

Haddock arrived to the Sakharine Manor some time later.

Like Tintin before, he felt there was something different, possibly in the air, or in the sound of silence. He couldn't tell, as his shock was torturing him.

He opened the door as he saw Guido, Dmitri's falcon, flying away from an opened window. The Captain then saw Mr. Sakharine reading a note, and he had a sad expression. Wanting to get distracted and rid of his shock, the sailor approached him.

-Mr. Sakharine?- he asked.- It's everything okay?-

-Dmitri's leaving to America.- the Russian replied

-I'm sorry to hear that, but...- the Captain said.- ... I think that's the best for him.-

-Why do you think that?-

-Let your son to be distracted from that shock he had. He needs to have some time for himself, and then, he'll return like if nothing happened. Dmitri deserves to reflect things in another place, where he cannot be accused of a crime he didn't even committed. He no longer lives with you. I think you didn't "let him go". I know it's hard for a parent to release their offspring. -

-How do you know that?- Sakharine asked.- You have no children.-

-But I used to have a crew.- Haddock replied.- It was hard for me to let some of them go. They wanted to live their life. They have urges, passions... they didn't deserve to live inside a ship.-

Mr. Sakharine then started to think it better. From all his children, Dmitri was the only one who had a 'special bond' with him. Since Annia used to be absent when he was a child, Ivan was the only figure he had around. He tried to nurture him the double, as he thought it was going to fill that empty space that "was reserved for motherly love".

Ivan then recalled the date when he decided to be attached to his son. It was the day when Dmitri started to use a wheelchair.

The sound of a car screeching came to his mind, then a crash.

He suddenly stopped remembering because, until today, that memory always made him cry.

-I think you're right.- Sakharine said, not revealing a sad tone.- He's an adult, and can live by himself.-

-See?- The Captain commented.- Dmitri might never return from America, nobody knows. But what we're sure is that it doesn't matter where he is, he'll still be your son and you'll always be his father. Give him time. Let him to take a recess. Dmitri deserves it.-

-I feel better now.- Sakharine said with a cheery-like voice.- You're right. He needs some time for himself, and I accept that.- said as he nodded.- If you excuse me, I'll go to visit my son to wish him luck in this trip of his.-

And then, Mr. Sakharine left.

Captain Haddock went directly to the guests' room.

He appeared to feel better, like if he didn't remembered why was he worried at first place. A sensation of peace started to surround him, making him to feel fresh. His breathing returned back to normal as he was sniffing those positive emotions. The sounds were turning happier as a smile appeared on his face.

He directed then to the window, and saw all the Italians and tourists passing by. Ones were taking photos of the surroundings; others were walking and talking at the same time.

Then, a familiar voice was heard.

-Captain, I'm back.-

The peace stopped and the sailor's heart wanted to stop as he was hearing that voice.

The man turned and saw Tintin and Snowy have arrived.

The lad looked messy, like if he had a fight with somebody.

-Is everything all right?- the reporter asked.

For his bad luck, he remembered why he was feeling sad and "betrayed" before arriving to the Manor.

-Tintin, why?- he asked with a disappointed voice

-Um, may I ask what are you talking about?- Tintin wondered

-It's everywhere. Why did you do an atrocity like that?-

-Excuse me?-

-Tintin, don't make yourself you don't know.-

-But Captain, I don't know what you are talking about.-

-Lad...- the Captain used now a demanding-like voice- Why did you murdered Rawlins and his assistant?-

-Captain, you know I didn't do it.- Tintin replied with an offended-like voice.- Why are you asking me that if you know the answer?-

-Your face is everywhere. You're Europe's most wanted man.- the sailor continued.- The clues are obvious! Why did you did that!-

-I already said I didn't murder those men!- Tintin defended himself

-Your anger says another thing!-

-Captain, you'd anger too if you were offended by that comment he said.-

-But not angered enough to leave an event to remove the life of two innocent men!-

-I left the party because I wanted fresh air!-

-And you know what? You left shortly after them!-

-It was a coincidence! I I went to the lake to reflect! I cried there because I regretted my anger!-

-The murderer is described to be a red-headed, average-weighted, pale-skinned, baby-faced male!-

-It can be any red-head! Not only me! A local, or some tourist!-

-Then why were you identified as the murderer?-

-Maybe because the killer might have had a "baby-face"?-

-And you have one!-

-That doesn't mean I'm the murderer!-

-You are!-

-No, I'm not!-

-The gun they found in Dmitri's house is the same model as yours!-

-You know I didn't bring my gun to this trip!-

-How do I know you're not lying to me?-

-Because the personnel at the airport would have found out I was carrying a gun when I was being checked!-

-Liar!-

-Why do you call me a liar? I am not lying!-

-I cannot believe you murdered innocent people!-

-I did not murder them!-

-You did!-

-I didn't!-

-Another murder happened today! In a fashion similar to the duo with the ridiculous name! And guess what, the murderer was described as the same as the one who killed that lawyer and his assistant! And you were out at that time!-

-I was searching for clues!-

-And why the people at your surroundings didn't take you to the police department? Because you threatened them? Eh? Is that true, Augustin van Kuifje?-

Then, at hearing his real name, he slapped the Captain.

A silence suddenly surrounded the room.

Tintin had a surprised and pissed off expression.

Captain Haddock, who had a surprised expression on his face, was recovering from the slapping. He removed his hand from his cheek, and the mark of Tintin's hand was visible. That area was red, and one could tell it was his anger that gave him the enough strength to leave a print like that.

-You broke your promise.- he said with a serious tone

He could feel the disappointment of the Belgian reporter. His anger was returning. His eyes were being covered with an unbelievable hate.

-This conversation is over, Captain.- Tintin said with a calmed voice.- Good night.- said as he went to his bed.

And then, silence was the only thing that was being heard.

His surprising was... indescribable.

The bearded old sailor wanted to let all his feelings out. The problem, he was unable to. The scene replayed in his head once again, and, even if he was there, he couldn't believe what he saw.

He was now thinking on what to do now. He was sharing the room with one of Europe's most wanted men.

How'd the rest of their friends will take it?

Will they believe the news?

He sat then on his bed and saw Snowy, who appeared to hide under the bed when the conversation was getting violent, was approaching him, trying to seek some comfort. It seems what the dog heard affected it so much. It was like a small child watching its parents having a hard, violent discussion. The Captain then tried to calm down the white dog, as it was whimpering.

-It's okay, little one.- he said.- He's just disappointed of what he did. When this ends, Tintin will return to be the same innocent lad we grew up to love.-

Snowy didn't appear to believe this. He hasn't, or at least doesn't remember seeing his owner like that. His anger usually vanishes within seconds, but this time, the magnitude of that negative feeling was so strong the dog thought it'd never vanish.

-xxx-

12:00 a.m.

Tintin woke up. He couldn't sleep.

His discussion with the Captain left him a lot of anger it then transformed into depression and guilt.

The lad could hear the clock's ticking, the breathing of the Captain, Snowy, and the silence.

_What's happening with me?_ He wondered.

He was now worried.

The discussion replayed in his mind, like if it was torturing him. Every time he saw that, he wanted to cry. All he wanted was to take a vacation, and it turned now to be a mix of job and "losing friends".

Then, a thought came into his mind.

_Run away?_

It was an interesting idea.

Now everybody hated him because of the murders, it was better than receiving hate mail. Tintin sighed.

He was confused, and didn't know what to do.

Minutes later, he got up and left to the bathroom.

When he arrived, he locked the door and saw himself in the mirror.

As the Italian citizens, he started to hate himself.

He directed his sight to another direction, and found a bottle with paint for the hair. He read the instructions, and suddenly, saw his reflection. He had a doubting look, and, then, it later changed to a determination one.

He searched then for scissors, and, once he found them, he proceeded to separate from his iconic quiff.

And the hair fell down.

Now, at his eyes, he was no longer "Tintin, the adventurer and successful reporter". He looked like another person, almost unrecognizable. At one side, he wanted to turn back the time to evade the discussion with the Captain, or at least to stop himself from removing his quiff.

He then snapped off those thoughts and took the bottle to follow the instructions of dying his hair.

After a long while, Tintin's hair was finally another one: blond.

He then cleaned his mess, and left to where his stuff was.

He put away all his belongings, in silence, trying not to wake up the Captain or Snowy, who seemed to feel better. The lad looked then to his clothes, and decided it was better to change them, as everybody was aware of how the Belgian reporter dressed regularly.

From between the amount of "old man clothes" he had in one of his suitcases, he found one that will surely match with his new self. Those denim clothes were intended to be a "Plan B disguise", but, because of what was happening, and due to being now a fugitive, Tintin had no option, but to use them. He kept his white shirt, because it made him look like a young rebel from the rural areas. Not exactly the look he wanted, but at least he was not recognizable.

The lad then locked the bathroom's door and gave a last sight to the sleeping ones.

-Goodbye, guys.- He said in a low voice.- Thanks for all.-

And Tintin, with a new identity, left the Manor and his friends.

-xxx-

10:30 a.m.

Everybody was having breakfast. This time, a silent one. The Captain looked at the empty seat. It was clear he regretted what happened yesterday, and wanted to apologize. But the lad was not around. He thought he was in the bathroom, having some time of reflection, explaining the locked door. Haddock then directed his sight to his plate, like if he was not hungry. Annia then asked about his sudden sadness.

-Mr. Haddock, sorry about my intrusion, but, is everything all right?- She asked

-Well...- he said

Suddenly, a knocking was heard.

-I'll go.- Mr. Sakharine said as he took his cane and left.

The Russian man opened the door, and saw the dim-witted detectives.

-Good morning.- the house owner greeted to both men.- How can I help you?

-We're here to take Tintin with us.- Thomson said

-To be precise, he's arrested.- Thompson added

-What? But why?- The Russian asked

-He was identified by the witnesses to be the murderer of the Ying-Yang Boys and a yet-to-be-identified British tourist.- One of them said.

-You can't take him.- Sakharine said.- That's not enough proof!-

-He's upstairs, in the bathroom.- The Captain said as he approached.

-Good.- and then he turned to the officers who were behind them.- All right, guys. You can enter.-

The officers entered to the house, and located the room.

-It's locked.- an officer said.

-Of course it's locked.- another one replied.- Let me do this!-

They broke the door, and saw no one was there.

-He escaped!-

The Sakharines and the Captain arrived.

-He's gone?- The Captain asked

-Or that or you're just hiding him.- Thomson said.

-But how? I'm not hiding him! If I did, I'd have never told you he was in this bathroom!-

-You have all the reason.- Thompson said.

-Send a red alert!- one of the officers said.- Italy has now closed its doors until the murderer appears.-

-And you'll be under house arrest.- Thomson said to the group.- Which means you cannot leave this place!-

Mr. Sakharine then hugged his wife as the Captain took a deep breath.

_Tintin, where the hell are you?_ He said in his mind.

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this.

I'd try to update this fanfic, and my another one, "The Beginnings of a Young Reporter", as soon as possible. I have also RL issues (and sometimes writer's block).

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Got Hooked? PLEASE REVIEW! That motivates me to continue writing!

Oh! And for **Ranmoon Boy**, Want to know if you're near or not from the truth? Then... keep reading the fanfic until I finish it *trollface*


	8. Tintin Fugitive, part I

Chapter VIII

Tintin Fugitive, part I

Meanwhile, in Bonilla's house, everything seemed to be awkwardly quiet. Allan was once again entering to the house, and was starting to get sick of the white construction. He preferred to be in an abandoned ship, which occurred to be "his style" rather than going to a fancy, white house. It was his Boss' choice, leaving him resigning himself.

He finally managed, somehow, to open the door, and he saw the surroundings. Thompson then started to wonder why Gérémi didn't want him to go to that part of the house. Since he felt there were no signs of the old man, he gave his chance to explore.

All the walls were covered with photos, possibly with people who were dead, like if it was the album of some serial killer. He saw those one by one, and Allan appeared not to know each one.

He was getting tired of watching those, until the last ones took his attention.

_Finally something interesting!_

Allan took one of them and examined it. It was taken about twenty-four years ago. It was a picture of the then "Sons of Agora". Bonilla and all of the then members appeared in it: Marcel Victor, Jean-Pierre Beltrami, Rene de Fronsac, Martin Talbot, Joshua Vlamynck, Yoav Pileggi, Yang Wu, and Dorian Fiennes.

He then left that photo and took the next to it. It was, indeed, a recompilation of notices of newspapers from different, recent dates, except for the first two ones, which occurred to be from more than 23 years ago.

_What the-?_

Allan took it and read the headlines of each one:

"_Joshua 'The Tiger' Vlamynck finally captured"_

"_The Sons of Agora still at large"_

"_Joshua Vlamynck escaped"_

"_The Tiger has been captured"_

"_The Tiger dies in brutal prison fight"_

"_British lawyer and assistant murdered"_

"_Belgian Reporter identified to be the murderer"_

"_United Kingdom offers a huge amount of pounds for Tintin's head"_

Allan then smirked at the notices.

Suddenly, he heard someone approaching, and his instinct guided him to a safer place. He stood there and tried to hear when the Boss happened to leave the house again, or at least the room, so he could escape.

-It's a shame you cannot be in public for a while, my dear friend.- Gérémi's voice was heard.

-It's okay.- A familiar voice said.- I don't even need to be out.-

_That voice._ Allan thought. _Where did I hear it before?_

-Well, then?- Gérémi asked.- And your visit has a reason? Or what?-

-I just happened to ask you if there's any secret tunnel you know.- the familiar voice said

-My friend, you know I don't have those tunnels anymore.- Gérémi replied.- Not since that Fronsac idiot revealed all of them to Tintin.-

-Talking about that little pest, is he finally captured?-

-Not really, I think. The rumours say he escaped, probably last night.-

-What a shame.-

-He cannot go anywhere.-

-You sure?-

-My dear Allan has happened to take care of all. He knows what would happen if he returns with his unfinished homework.-

_Aw, come on!_ Allan thought. _Leave the place!_

The man of familiar voice and Gérémi kept a long conversation, much to Allan's dismay.

Hours passed, and the men finally left the house.

Thompson saw finally his opportunity and left.

Meanwhile, in a ship that abandoned the port this morning, a great part of the people was seen very enthusiastic about the idea of making their lives again once they arrived to America. The rest just wanted to visit the place.

Dmitri Sakharine was among them. He felt he couldn't "fit" with the people, not because he was in a wheelchair. The reason was, he believed, they won't simply understand him. He was then "taking a ride" around the ship, as the last thing he wanted was going back to his cabin when the day had a beautiful sighting.

In his way, a young, blond man, who was looking the waves and the dolphins passing by, took his attention and went towards him.

-Having a hard day?- the Russian asked

Suddenly, the blond turned his sight to the man in the wheelchair.

It was Tintin.

After seeing his face, the Russian-born realized what the problem might be. Dmitri showed a satisfied-like smile as the blond-haired lad tried not to show insecurity, fear, and the guilt feeling.

-I think I know what's bugging you.- Dmitri said.- Your face, right?-

Tintin then sighed with relieve, as he thought Mr. Sakharine's son was going to recognize him.

-I'm sorry, but I don't understand.- he said

-You have a baby-face, and that bugs you, right?-

-Actually, no.- Tintin replied.- I got used to.-

-I wish I could get used to.- He sighed

-Excuse me?-

-Oh, nothing, just a thought.- Dmitri said as he approached Tintin.- Are you going to visit America?-

-I was planning on leaving there the rest of my life.-

-Ah, you're running away?-

-Kind of. Nobody understands me.-

-I know that feeling. Mind if I stay behind you?-

-Go ahead.-

-Thanks. And, why are you running away?-

-Does it really matter?-

-I guess not. If it hurts you a lot, then I cannot make you talk about it.-

-Thanks. And, how about you?-

-A friend of mine is going to have an exposition of his work, and he invited me to it.-

-That sounds interesting.-

-Oh, it is.- Dmitri then gave a friendly laugh.- My name's Dmitri Sakharine. What's yours?-

Tintin then thought quickly in a name, and said the first one that sounded acceptable.

-Jean-Pierre Talbot.-

-Talbot?- Dmitri asked.- You're from those rural areas, right? The ones with Mennonites?-

-I guess you're right.-

-Well, you know? You're different from the rest of the passengers. There's something in you I cannot describe. It's like... something pure.-

-Everybody says that.-

Dmitri then chuckled.

Both kept talking like friends.

Tintin then was feeling comfortable while taking with Sakharine's son. They were similar, except for the wheelchair and arthritis part.

The night finally arrived, and both decided to leave to their own cabins, to get some sleep and reflection.

Tintin went to his place, and closed the door.

It was not the best cabin, but at least it was something.

He didn't want to spend a lot, since he was planning on changing his money to American currency, and wanted to have a fresh start, even if that meant to abandon his friends, his pet, his beloved ones.

The lad's heart was getting his rhythm a little faster.

_I know what I did. And I prefer to start over again._

He tried to ignore that guilt, by walking from one side to another.

Once he puts a foot in the offices of immigration, what it rests of Tintin will vanish in the air. He'd be a new person, somebody with the opportunity of a fresh start, while, in Europe, the reporter would be in an eternal search. The police will never find him.

After thinking for a while, he felt he was feeling fresh, and went to his bed.

Tintin then, turned off the light with a switch near where he was, closed his eyes and tried to get a sleep.

-That's not the son I remember.- a calmed, male voice said.

The lad then opened his eyes as he gasped, and saw Remy with Germaine, with a saddened and disappointed expression.

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this.

I have to continue my final projects of my semester. Those are so heavy my thumbs hurt a lot. Oh well...

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Got Hooked? PLEASE REVIEW! That motivates me to continue writing!


	9. Tintin Fugitive, part II

Chapter IX

Tintin Fugitive, part II

-Mom? Dad?- Tintin asked

-What happened to you?- Germaine asked

-Nothing, I just decided to change the way of my life.- their son replied

-You know that's not true.- Remy said

Tintin then remained shut.

-Why are you doing this?- his mother asked

-No one believes in my innocence, so I decided to keep moving forward.- her son replied, still, not directing them his sight.

-Keep moving forward?- Remy asked.- What you are really doing is running away...-

-...to never return.- Tintin finished.- I'll change my name to an American one, then, I might get a job as a teacher, possibly in an Elementary School.-

-Augustin...- His father tried to call him with a calmed voice.- Really, why are you doing this?-

-You still have opportunity.- Germaine continued.- There are many things you can do to prove your innocence.-

-It doesn't matter what I do.- Tintin replied, finally giving all his attention to the ghosts as he sat in his bed.- I'm "Europe's Most Wanted". Even my head is enough to make somebody even more than a billionaire.-

The dead couple then directed their sight to each other, with a worried expression, then, they watched their son, who, was still in that "negation-like phase".

-Augustin, I know how you feel.- Remy said.- I was there.-

-But your head was not valuated back then.- his son replied, trying not to sound rude.

-Son, my head does not need a price just to know how you feel.- said as he and Germaine approached and sat behind Tintin. One in each side.

The lad then noticed his parents were no longer transparent.

Either that or he's too tired and wants to get a rest.

-We're worried.- Germaine said

-You're going into the wrong way, son.- Remy said.- You don't even know who you are.-

-Of course I know.- he replied.- My name's Jean-Pierre Talbot, and I'm a soon-to-be American. I will have a new beginning. A quiet life, far, far away from adventures, gangsters, danger, and...-

-Your family.- his mother finished what her son was saying.

-They will soon find a new friend whom they will at least believe.- Tintin defended himself

-Mr. Haddock believed in you.- Remy said

-He didn't.- Tintin said.- If he really did, he wouldn't have doubted I am no murderer.-

-Just because the clues have sense at 100% doesn't mean it's the truth.- Mr. Van Kuifje said.-

-Augustin, what you really did also has sense.- his mother continued.- You wanted fresh air, went to investigate, and your messy look was because of the strong air of that area.-

-I already explained that to the Captain, and he didn't believe it.- Tintin replied.

-Because he was shocked.- Remy said.- Mr. Haddock, in the depths of his being, believes in your innocence.-

-What about Snowy?- his father asked.- Did he believed in you?-

-He did.- Tintin replied with a saddened expression.

-And what about you?- Germaine asked.- Do you believe in yourself?-

-...yes... I do.- her son replied with a breaking voice

-Augustin, then, why are you running away if you know you're innocent?- Remy asked with a soft voice

-Because I'm repeating the same you did when I was a baby?- Tintin answered

-You knew repeating the same stuff a predecessor did is one of the many ways how a vicious circle is born?- Remy said.- Son, what I did is in the past.- continued as he was hugging him.- You are "recreating" what I did when you were still a baby. Leaving your beloved ones behind just to start a new life, believing you will someday forget about your origins and who you really were.-

Tintin then meditated what his father said.

It was true.

Until now, he realized he was now following his father's footsteps: abandoning the family to start a new life, with a new identity in a different place, while the original identity vanishes from the memory of those who knew its name.

-You still have time to turn back.- Germaine said as she hugged her son.

Tintin then, started to let a few tears out, showing remorse of what he did to himself.

-Let it go.- Remy said as he rubbed his son's back.- Don't let any single drop of confusion to stay in your mind.-

-Remember who you really are.- Germaine said, comforting his son.

-Tell me, who are you.- His father said in a low voice.

Tintin didn't want to say it, as that meant breaking (again) a personal promise he did years ago: saying his real name.

-Jean-Pierre Talbot...- Tintin replied.

-That's not you.- Remy said.- Who are you?- repeated with the same low voice.

-Tintin...- the lad replied

-Your real name.- Germaine insisted.

Tintin then remained silent.

After a few seconds, he finally decided to say it.

-...Augustin...van Kuifje. Reporter for "Le Vingtième Siècle". Intrepid adventurer. Loyal friend...- Tintin said with a breaking voice.- ...Europe's Most Wanted.- said under his breath as he continued crying.

Remy and Germaine smiled at each other after hearing their son finally remembered who he was.

-We'll always be with you.- Germaine said as she kissed Tintin's cheek.

The lad continued crying until he finally fell asleep.

-xxx-

At the next morning, he woke up, and wondered what happened last night, as his head was hurting him a lot. He then examined himself, and passed one of his hands through his hair.

Then, he realized his body was a little light.

Tintin then went to where the mirror was, and checked himself once again.

Yes, still the same "Jean-Pierre Talbot". Blond hair, no quiff, denim pants and jacket, white shirt, and black boots.

_Odd._

He didn't know why he was feeling... better. The sun was striking through his window, the seas were calmed, and the air was fresh. It was like the extinguishing of a nightmare.

Tintin then went to take a bath, trying to recall the events of the last night.

He finally succeeded on remembering, and, somehow, he was still attached to his plan on living in America. He pictured it as the best thing he could have done. The lad imagined himself as being an Elementary School teacher, probably teaching either literature, grammar, or a few foreign languages, as he knew a few, thanks to Germaine. Tintin was not sure if the so-famous "baby-face syndrome" was also present in that continent. But, as he has done before, he could use make-up and stuff to look like someone from his age.

What he was very sure was about the disappearing of "Tintin". Once he arrives to the offices, and receives his citizen papers, he'll be a new person. No trace from the adventurer reporter will be left. All what used to belong to the quiff-haired European, such as his trademark clothes and passport, will be destroyed in the fire.

He then finished his bath, and took another set of denim clothes he had. This time, he used the black shirt he had reserved for it.

Meanwhile, in the restaurant of the boat, Dmitri was sitting alone. He brought a few papers, which were written in his native language. Those appeared to be a few notes he has been taking, probably recently. He seemed to have gotten bored of his strawberry yogurt with granola, judging by the half-emptied crystal glass in front of him.

The man was more concentrated in whatever it was written there rather than his breakfast. Dmitri was writing, erasing, marking, and making emphasis in a few notes... all in the Russian language.

It looked like a puzzle or a riddle.

He mumbled, in Russian, about what the answer was. He said a few things more, but, he was the only one who could understand whatever he said.

Suddenly, the door was opened and, like a number of the people in that area, he looked who was the one who joined the rest.

It was Tintin.

Dmitri smiled, as he was getting bored of being alone and solving whatever he was solving.

-Hey, Jean-Pierre!- He greeted as he was waving one of his hands.

Then, the lad went towards him.

-Good morning.- Tintin said.-

-Good morning.- the Russian replied.- Take the seat. It's not taken yet.-

-Thanks.- said as he sat and watched weird instruments in the table.- Um, excuse me because of my ignorance, but, what are those?- he asked.- Torture instruments?-

Dmitri gave a friendly laugh.

-My friend.- Dmitri said.- These are not torture instruments. These are special instruments I invented. They allow me to write and do a lot of stuff that arthritis makes painful.-

-So, no pain while using those?- Tintin asked

-Zero pain.- the Russian-born replied with a smile.- Oh, and the patent's still pending.-

-I get it.- Tintin laughed very friendly

-Want something to eat?- He asked.- Order whatever you want, I invite.-

-Are you sure?- The lad asked

-Go ahead.- he replied.

-Thanks.- he said

Then, Dmitri called one of the waiters and the lad ordered something.

After taking the order, the employee left.

-So, why you insisted in this?- Tintin wondered

-I like you.- the Russian replied.- Nobody seems to trust in someone who's in a wheelchair.-

-You've been judged by that, right?-

-In times.-

Tintin then looked at the papers the Russian had.

-Are those letters from a friend of yours?- the blond-haired lad asked

-Oh, no.- Dmitri replied as he looked around, then, he continued talking, with a low, yet audible, voice.- I think you might not have heard the rumours.-

-What rumours?-

-People say Tintin is among us.-

_Somebody knows. _The lad said in his mind.- Who?- Asked like if he didn't knew whom Dmitri was talking about.

-You don't know who Tintin is?-

-I'm sorry, but that's a name I'm not familiar with.-

-Oh, yeah. You Mennonites are not used to know much stuff like that. Well, he's a reporter, the number one of Europe's Most Wanted.-

-What did he do? Betrayal?-

-He's linked to the murder of three British men in Italy.-

-Three?-

-A lawyer, his assistant, and some random tourist.-

-What kind of person would do that?-

-A psycho.- Dmitri said as he made sure nobody was watching them.- But... I believe he's not the murderer.-

-Really? How?-

-Tintin went to this party the same night the lawyer and his assistant were murdered. The last two were also invited.-

-How do you know that?-

-My father told me all what happened. He said the reporter snapped at the lawyer because of an offensive commentary. Then, the British men left and later, the reporter, probably after I sent a note to Mr. Rawlins.-

-Mr. Rawlins?-

-The British lawyer. He was my brother-in-law. I had a grudge against him, but, I wanted to start all-over again, by knowing him better.-

-What happened later?-

-They never came. At first I thought he preferred to be in the party rather than hearing me, but then, I saw in the news he was murdered.-

-I'm sorry to hear that.-

-Me too. Now, my sister's depressed, my parents are worried, and I think it got worse when I told my father I was going to America. He thought I was leaving, until I told why I was really going... oh! I got out of the topic!-

-It doesn't matter.-

-I believe Tintin is innocent, because, the killer was a few centimetres taller than him. The wounds and marks left by the bullets were in horizontal lines.-

-How do you know that?-

-One of my art students, she works with the police, took me to see the bodies after "some ambush". She said it was a little odd, unless Tintin is able to stay on the tips of his toes for a long time. That's enough to clear him, but nobody believes her.-

-Why?-

-Because they think she wants to protect the Belgian reporter. That's why.-

Then, the waiter finally arrived with Tintin's order and gave it to him.

-Bon appetite!- Dmitri said as he looked and analyzed his notes.

The lad started to eat.

He could not believe there were people inside the law body who actually believed in his innocence. But, why didn't they believe anything? Probably because of the description of the murderer. I must say, Tintin was feeling better, and was almost smiling. His plans of living in America were now being analyzed again, as he doubted running away like he originally planned was the best thing he could do, for the good of everybody.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, in the police station at Palermo, the Lieutenant was the dim-witted detectives in her office.

-Listen, I won't be able to stay here for a few days, so I'm leaving you in charge of the British case. You know what to do.- Lt. Bertotti said.

-Don't worry, madam.-Thomson said.

-If "new evidence" appears, don't accept it.- She continued.- Give me a call and then we'll talk about it. Remember a few people tried to give me evidence that was later proven as false.-

-We understand, Lieutenant.- Thompson said.

-Good.- she replied.- And be sure the house arrest doesn't get violated. The people being in there were classified as accomplices.-

-We get it.- both said

And then, she left.

-Isn't it odd, Thomson?-

-To be precise, this is strange.- Thomson said.

-She at first shouted at us because we made the house arrest without her permit, but now, the Lieutenant looked odd.-

-What makes you think that?-

-An hour after we made the arrest, she threatened us with taking us out from the case and sending us back to Belgium. Now, she looked calmed.-

-I have the answer for that.- the other said.- Women.-

-Oh, that's true. They have these days where they are bossy, and even worse than a monster... but why?-

-A mystery, that's for sure.- said as he was sitting in the black-coloured couch.

Meanwhile, Allan was exploring abandoned places at Palermo with Tom, who managed to escape from jail a few hours ago.

-Hey, thanks for helping me to escape from that rotten place, Allan.-

-It's nothing.- Allan replied as he was concentrated in his hunting.

-Why did you need me again?-

-That quiff-haired little pest is hiding somewhere. And the sooner we found him, the better.-

-And can you repeat me why are we searching in these old buildings?-

Allan perfectly knew the surroundings could be the perfect place to hide when being searched. The Italian police are superstitious. A number of ghost tales and paranormal activities surround those buildings. Thompson didn't believe on those.

As the minutes were passing, he was now admitting he was getting sick of searching his prey, even with the help of one of the men of his trustful "crew", to reduce the time and finish the pending business of his Boss as soon as possible.

-Allan?-

-That kid might be hiding here. It's the only place where those freaking bunch of idiots in uniform have not searched.-

-Oh, they are superstitious?- Tom asked.- That's an advantage.-

-Keep searching, if that boy is hiding here, and it happens to hear us, he'd hide better.-

They kept searching in the surroundings for around a couple of hours, then, both men decided to get a rest.

-That boy has a lot of guts!- Allan said

-What were you waiting for?- Tom asked.- That kid has that scrawny mutt with him. It can smell our odour, and tell his owner.-

-Wait... what do you said?-

-What, you didn't get a bath?-

-No, the mutt part.-

-Oh.- Tom continued.- I said he has that dog, and it might have told his owner about our presence.-

-I think I have an idea.- Allan said with a grin.- Do you still own that hound?-

-Yes, why?-

-Let's go.- Allan said as he was leaving.

-Hey, what's the plan?-

-I'll tell you in the way.-

-xxx-

**A/N**: There you go! Chapter IX!

Almost forgetting!

I'm in a good mood, so...

The first two who answer the following CORRECTLY will make a cameo in the next chapter! I already have the roles. Want a hint? You'll help to decide Tintin's fate.

So, here are the questions.

a) In Chapter VIII, who was the one whom Gérémi was talking to in the "Allan hiding" part?

b) Dmitri's falcon is named after whom?

BONUS (because I'm that good ;D):

c) According to this fanfiction series, how old is Tintin?

d) In "Tintin in Mexico", who were the people who were talking in the final scene?

You have five days to answer those. The winners, in case of having a account, will be contacted. Then, the chapter would be submitted eventually.

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Please Read and Review!


	10. Tintin Fugitive, part III

Chapter X

Tintin Fugitive, part III

At the Sakharine Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Sakharine were playing chess, while the Captain was walking from a side to another and Snowy was taking a nap behind the couch, as Ivan forbid him to have contact with the furniture.

Haddock, instead of cursing a lot, he was starting to get worried, as he had not known about Tintin since the latter one slapped him. He now felt like garbage because he told the police where the lad was "hiding" moments before he, alongside the mansion owners, were put on house arrest, with five officers in each corner.

He couldn't stand being prisoner inside a place that made him think he was in the Renaissance. He was getting sick of it. The old sailor wanted to breathe the fresh air, have a walk, and buy more tobacco. The portions he brought were already over. He had the idea of staying in Italy for about four days, but, since the British men murderer was still on loose, and that happened to be Tintin (or at least for a great percent of the Europeans), neither he or Snowy, who appeared to have left the room, could leave from Italy, as it was under a red alert.

The work for the law body got heavier when Lt. Bertotti left, possibly to United Kingdom, to talk with the involved people in the case. The search of Tintin was getting annoying. The police started to mumble and curse the lad. At first, before seeing him as the culprit, they praised his talent on hiding and using disguises when being undercover, but now... they wish the Belgian reporter just appeared in front of them.

Just when the Captain was about to retire to the guest's room, he noted Snowy was no longer there.

-Has anyone seen Snowy?- the sailor asked.

-He's having a nap behind the couch.- Mrs. Sakharine replied as she moved a pawn

-He's not there.- the Captain replied.

-Don't stress yourself, Mr. Haddock.- Mr. Sakharine said as he moved his bishop to eat his wife's tower.- The dog cannot leave the place, remember?-

-In fact, none of us can.- Annia commented.- Maybe he's just stretching his legs in another room or something.-

-I just hope he doesn't leave those "gifts" in the house.- Ivan said as he returned his sight to the game.

Meanwhile, Snowy was near a backdoor, watching the officers. They looked so concentrated, yet, at the same time, bored of their work. The white dog was wondering how to escape. Not only because he was tired. He missed Tintin a lot.

Nobody knows where he is now.

Snowy started to think Tintin was either kidnapped by baddies, murdered and put in black-coloured plastic bags and thrown to the ocean, or committed suicide.

While thinking in even worse possibilities, the dog started to whimper until he felt asleep.

Like an hour later, while still in the same place where he fell asleep, Snowy was awaken by the sound of the garbage truck.

Then, a familiar smell stroked his nose.

-That smell...- Snowy said.- Could it be?-

The dog then concentrated in the scent.

-I knew it! It was Tintin's odour!-

But now, there was a problem: the officers.

The dog then saw his opportunity to escape when he spotted one of the trash cans was being taken by the men.

The dog then jumped into it and stood there while he was being taken to the truck.

After a while later, Snowy then left the garbage truck before he was spotted, and managed to finally escape from that area.

-Now I'll search Tintin.-

The white dog tried to locate his master's odour with the hopes to be reunited with him once again.

-xxx-

Two days later, the ship finally arrived to Florida.

The people were leaving the S.S. Elizabeth. They were breathing the American air. Some of them had a giant smile on their faces.

-Thanks a lot for the things you did for me back in the ship.- Tintin said

-It was an honour to meet you, Jean-Pierre.- Dmitri said.- I hope you could find your place.-

-I wish that, too.-

-Oh, there's something I want you to have!.-

-What is it?-

Dmitri then opened one of his suitcases, and took from it an exact replica of the Agora ship in scale, inside the classic glass bottle.

-A ship?-

-It's a replica of one of Europe's most famous ships.- Dmitri replied.- I made it myself.-

-It looks so... professional. Tintin said very surprised as he examined the model.- It looks like it was made from a machine... are you sure you want me to keep it?-

-Go ahead. I can make another. It's my favourite hobby.-

-Thank you.- said as he was putting the model in his suitcase.- And thanks for all.-

-You're welcome. See you next time!- Dmitri said as he left.

Tintin did the same, but, to the offices of migration/immigration.

-xxx-

At the same time, back in Palermo, Thomson and Thompson were still in Lt. Bertotti's office, thinking about where in the world Tintin could be. Nobody has seen him in days.

-Any idea of where Tintin is?- one of them asked

-He might not have escaped from Italy. The entire nation is on red alert.-

-To be precise, he's around us. But, where?-

Then, they heard someone knocked the door.

-Come in.- both said at unison.

It was an officer.

-Sirs, there's this female who wants to see you.- the male in uniform said.- She says it has to do with the case.-

-Send her in.- Thompson said.

The female entered then to the office as the cop left to his work. She was a female in her late teens. She had short, dark-coloured hair, hazel eyes, and her skin had a tone similar to the detectives.

-Good evening, young miss.- one of them greeted her.

-As the officer said, you have something to tell us.- Is that true?-

-Well...- she said in a shy-like voice.- My name is Diane, and there's something you forgot.-

-And what is that, can we know?- Thompson asked

-Is it something real or something false?- Thomson added

-A lie or the truth?- the other continued

-It's the truth.- Diane continued.- It happens there's one witness more.-

The Thom(p)sons then stood with a confused expression, as there was no evidence of another witness. Wanting to know if whatever Diane was going to say was either a lie or not, they continued asking her questions.

-And that witness...- Thomson said.-... happens to be you?-

-Oh, no.- Diane replied.- It's my grandmother.-

-And why were we not told about this?- they asked at unison with a wondering-like voice

-I didn't want to make a fool of myself.- She explained.- You see, after that horrendous event of the murder of the Ying-Yang Boys happened, my grandmother slipped and then I was told she was in the hospital. I waited for a long while until she finally recovered her memory. She has a photographic one, and, an hour ago, I checked her and asked her if she still remembers the last thing she saw before having that accident. She told me about it and... the way she described the murder was... she thinks they were shot in an strategic point... the murderer left them agonizing...- then, tears started to leave her eyes.

-I think that's enough.- Thomson said.- Try to calm yourself down and clean those tears.-

-Take us where your grandmother is.- Thompson said.- We'd like to talk with her.-

-Thank you so much.- Diane said.- And take the artist with you. My grandma also claims to have seen the murderer's face.-

-Let's go.- Thomson said.

-To be precise, let's go.- the other one added.

And everybody left the office.

-xxx-

The place was not as crowded as he pictured it in his mind.

After a few minutes, he found a line, with few people, and, because of hearing what were they saying, figured out it was where he will get his American name and citizenship.

-Name?- the man wearing a uniform asked to the man.-

-Benedict Radcliffe.-

-Roger Wright.- replied as he stamped a bunch of papers and gave it to the now Mr. Wright.- Welcome to America.- then, he left, and the next came.- Name?-

-Robert Fish.-

-Richard Tracy. Welcome to America. Name?-

-Anna Fibonacci.-

-Elizabeth Virgin. Welcome to America. Name?-

-Joseph Harrington.-

-Desmond Quinn. Welcome to America. Name?-

It was finally Tintin's turn.

-Jean-Pierre Talbot.-

-Salomon Goldstein. Welcome to America.-

And Tintin couldn't believe it.

He was just a few "signatures and photos" away from being an American, but, he couldn't feel what he wanted.

He sighed and walked away to where he needed to complete the movements to be another person.

_Is this what everybody calls "The American Dream"? Running away from your family, from who you are, from your past, your origins? _The lad said in his mind while trying to "recover a smile"... but...

Now, he really regretted what he did.

Running away was not the solution.

_This is not really what I want._ He continued. _My family has sacrificed a lot for me, and they might be worried now. What might the Captain be doing now? Searching me? Is he really worried? Is my father right about him?_

The guilt feeling started to bug him once again. Tintin started to think it once again. He was not aware Snowy ran away from the Manor to search him, and, possibly, there was somebody else out there who was going to clear his name.

In the first place, why did he let that negative state to take over him? Was just because of the fight he had with his human best friend? Or because nobody believes him?

Whatever the reason was, he had the fault on letting that in.

_To disappear or not?_

The reporter was always proud of whom he was, and all what he did to be what he is (or was). He wanted to start over again, to evade the mistakes, but, in a sense, it was impossible. Bad things happen, and so good the good ones. The life has its mysterious ways. He remembers hearing once that letting negative emotions made people to do regretful things.

He recognizes he was failing as a "role model". The people who still admired him will be disappointed when they happen to learn the reporter they loved turned into a coward, a loser who failed to prove his innocence.

_A failure._

Tintin then remembered his parents' talk with him back in the boat. Even if they were dead, they "appeared in front of him" to help him recognize what he was really doing: repeating the cycle all-over again.

Who was he?

Augustin van Kuifje.

Not Salomon Goldstein, not Jean-Pierre Talbot, and, absolutely not a Mennonite.

After having an inner war, Tintin recovered his smile, his determination and, realizing he was still on time to go back, the Belgian reporter threw the papers to the trash can and searched for an airport, knowing a plane was way faster than a ship.

-xxx-

The detectives, the artist, and Diane finally arrived to the latter's grandmother's house.

It was just a few meters from the crime scene.

While on their way, Thomson and Thompson were starting to make connections with the British men case. It started to make sense, and, a lot. They were now not really sure why the papers, clues, and witnesses were pointing Tintin as the murderer.

But, for now, they were not able to take a conclusion, as they needed to confirm the old lady's version. If it had sense and coincided with what Diane said to them, it then meant that they will need to study the papers carefully. If it resulted in a lie, they weren't sure what to do. Possibly a month or more in jail for both females because of lying to the system.

-We're here.- Diane said as she opened the door.

-You have keys for it?- one of them asked

-Of course!- she replied.- My parents are in their business trip and I decided to take care of my grandmother in the meantime.- she continued.- I don't like to be alone.-

-Oh, we understand.- Thomson said as he, Thompson, and the artist were entering to the house.

They were now in, and the house seemed to be "minimalist". There were a few decorations in the white surroundings. The couches were brown-coloured, and there was a little table in the middle of the living room.

-Grandma!- Diane said.- We're here!-

Suddenly, an old lady, probably around her late seventies, appeared in the living room. She had white hair, glasses, and was using a walking cane.

-Oh, you're finally here!- the old female greeted and then she turned her sight to the detectives and artist.- And you must be the detectives.-

-Precisely.- Thompson said.- And this is Angela Black, the reconstruction artist.-

-My name is Daniella Ferrero, and it's nice to meet you.- the old lady said

-Your granddaughter has told us you remember the events of the murder of the British men.- Thomson said.

-Oh, yes, it's true.- Said as she was sitting down.

-Do you want a cup of tea?- Diane asked to the detectives and artist.

-No, thank you.- the three replied

-Well, about that event...- said Daniella as she cleared her throat.- It was a fresh night. I left the store with two bags of meat I bought to make my granddaughter her favourite dish. Suddenly, a man, probably a butler because of the clothes he was wearing, offered himself to help be with the bags, as he thought those were a little heavy. I couldn't say no to that. No one before has offered to help me when Diane's not around.- she continued.- Then, when we reached the house, one of the bags was starting to drip, and that red liquid was staining the man's pants. I told him to go back to his house immediately, after I thanked him for the help, of course, because the streets get dangerous and people will think he killed somebody if they appeared to see his pants.-

-And what happened later?- Thompson asked.

-Hmm... oh, yes!- the old lady continued.- As I saw him going to the store instead of going home, the lights started to get weaker. At the same time, the British duo with the most ridiculous name ever, appeared, and discussing about something. The brown-haired one looked very scared, and was trying to convince his friend to return. After their discussion continued, I saw him. The murderer. I plucked up some courage and followed them, with the idea of offering them a shelter. The murderer then stopped in, and so do I, because, the light let me to watch his face. I decided to run with caution, as I still had my meat bags. But, the first thing I heard, were shots. I don't know why, but I looked and...- she then tried to control herself.- I saw it. The men were left agonizing, suffering from the pain that despicable red-head did to them. The first one to abandon the world was the raven-haired one. The other was trying to get into his feet to search for help, but, then...- Daniella was starting to cry.- ... he instantly fell, and tried to go back to his friend. The last thing the poor man did was taking his deceased pal's hand. I saw then two officers, and I ran as fast as I could, but then, I fell.- she continued.- I woke up at the hospital, and Diane was at my side.- said as she took her granddaughter's hand.- She told me what happened, and I ended telling her all what I told you.-

The dim-witted detectives realized the story fit perfectly with the clues and reports of the officers involved in the case.

-One more question.- Angela said.- Is this man the murderer?- asked as she showed a sketch of Tintin.

-Hmm...- Daniella replied.- He has a little resemblance to your man, but... I was wondering...-

-Yes?- the artist asked

-May I make a few modifications to the drawing?- the kindly old lady asked to Angela.

-Sure.- she replied as she gave her Tintin's portrait, the eraser, and the pencil.

-Thank you.- Daniella replied and proceeded to alter the portrait.

She then looked once again to Tintin's face, and started to give the modifications as she was describing him.

-The eyes of your man are brown, not greyish blue. The "tone of the red hair" is correct, but, the man had around an inch more of hair, light-coloured, small sideburns, the head's shape is not that round, it's also a little square-ish... he also possesses a a not so pronounced chin... the colour of the skin is fine... the nose is a little rough...- she said.

As she continued altering the drawing, everybody was amazed. Maybe because she was an old, fragile lady, the police thought Daniella was not going to remember what happened that night, resulting in not being counted as a witness. Too bad she resulted to be "the one".

After a few minutes, she finally finished.

-There's your murderer.- She said as she showed the murderer's portrait.

The detectives were surprised, as they were not expecting that man to be the murderer.

-It's impossible!- Thompson exclaimed.

-To be precise...- Thomson continued.- It can't be!-

- It really can be, detectives.- Daniella continued with a serious-like voice.- This man is your murderer. Joshua Vlamynck, the "Tiger of Brussels".-

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this. And I also hope the winners (Daniella the muggle and Commander Pinkie Pie) have enjoyed their cameos.

Maybe in the remaining chapters you might make another appearance, I'm not sure, to be precise xD

I'd be into a medical treatment for a few days and I won't be able to write the next chapter. So, stay tuned if something happens c: If there's a chance, I'd be replying the comments via iPhone.

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	11. Tintin Fugitive, part IV

Chapter XI

Tintin Fugitive, part IV

-But ma'am.- Thompson said.- As I said before, it's impossible!-

-To be precise...- Thomson continued.- ... Vlamynck died earlier that day... in a prison fight!.-

-And his death was confirmed the next day!- Thompson added- According to the officer's report, Joshua didn't move a muscle when he was in the hospital!-

-Detectives, my memory never lies.- Daniella said.- Despite the newspaper or the reports saying otherwise, that man is still alive.-

-But how?- They asked

-Now that's something I'm not sure of.- the old lady said.- I suggest you to check the papers from the beginning. I believe a "continuity error" will appear.-

-How do you know that, grandma?- Diane asked

-Because this is an inconsistency.- Daniella replied.- How could a "dead" man kill the same day he was hospitalized with at least one officer taking an eye to him? It makes no sense. And, as I believe, there's at least one person in the law body who's a double-crosser.-

-And how do we find out who he is?- Thomson asked

-That's up to you, detectives.- the kind old lady replied.

-xxx-

It's around 5:40 p.m.

Allan and Tom, now with a hound at their side and three more men, have been searching on places they already had a look at. So far, they've found nothing.

-I can't believe it!- Allan cursed- We've been searching for hours and there's not sign of him!-

-Easy, Allan.- Tom said as he was trying to calm him down.- I don't think getting angry will suddenly make that boy appear in front of us.-

-It's not your head Gérémi's going to chop off from your body, pal!- Allan continued.- So don't tell me not to get angry. If I fail, I'm dead!-

Suddenly, the hound growls.

-What happens, buddy?- Tom said to his dog. He pets him and then turns his sight to the airport. He was then confused, because a lot of people were entering and leaving the place.

-Hey, wasn't the airport closed because of the red alert?- He asked to Allan

-Yeah, it's supposed to be closed.- Allan replied with a suspicious voice. -let's take a look to the place. He might be there.-

-Come on!- Tom said to his hound.

The men then approach the building. They decide to stay there and watch the people going and leaving the place. Then, Tintin, still dressed as "Jean-Pierre Talbot", appears to leave the airport. The hound then growls, pointing to the blond-haired lad.

-What is it, Butch?- Tom asks to his dog

-Tell your dog to get a better nose, Tom.- Allan replies.- That blond kid is obviously a Mennonite.-

-How do you know?- Tom asks

-Look at his clothes, man. Denim and rural-themed.-

The hound was still growling.

-I think that "Mennonite" is the reporter, Allan.-

-I don't believe a word, Tom.-

-Then at least let me prove I'm right.-

-Fine, go ahead.-

Tom then called the lad by what Allan thought he was.

Tintin turns his head and sees the men.

_Not again._ The lad said in his mind and ran.

The men and dog followed, and the chase started.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, Thompson and Thomson were being told off by Lt. Bertotti in her office.

-I can't believe you disobeyed my orders!- she said

-Miss, to be precise...- Thomson said, but then he was interrupted by the Lieutenant.

-Shut up!- she continued with her raging voice.- Remember I said a false clue always appears in cases like this? Well, that's why I told you to consult me if something like that appeared!-

-But...- One of them said

-Let me tell you something.- She continued with a sternly, quiet-like voice.- At what point did it seem like a good idea to you to accept that "clue" and then to remove the Red Alert? What made you think all the papers and reports my officers have done are all lies because of continuity errors? - Says as she becomes much angrier.- Do you realize Tintin might have now escaped to God-knows-where? You have the idea of what you have done? Of how much money will cost of repairing this critically serious damage of yours? Seriously men, what's wrong with you?-

-We have nothing wrong.- Thompson said

The Lieutenant then glares to the dim-witted detectives as she was sitting down and holds up a piece of paper. She then signs it and hands the document to the males.

-Gentlemen, take the next airplane and go back to Interpol.- she said and then she sat on her chair and gave the back to the men.- You're out of the investigation.- and then, she points to the door, menacingly.- And now get out of my sight! Harold Doppler is going to take your place.-

-Harold Doppler?- Thompson asked very surprised.

-You can't replace us like that!- Thomson defended

-Of course I can!- She replied.- I'm the Lieutenant and you are under my control. What you did is unforgivable.-

-But he only solved a few cases!- Thompson said.- He's not qualified for this!-

-To be precise...- Thomson added.- ... he's not a professional like us!-

-But he, unlike you, has resolved those cases without that murderer friend of yours!- She replied menacingly.- Now get lost before I call the guards!-

The men then left.

-Expelled! This is unfair!- Thomson said as he and his partner were leaving the building

-To be precise, what an injustice!- Thompson added

-She can't do this to us! She's a woman!-

-Don't be such a sexist, Thomson!- the detective scolded

-Seriously, who gave her the power of being such a mean person?-

-Well, let's see... the council, the court, the people, the...-

-Okay, enough!-

As they were walking by, they saw Snowy walking across the street.

-Hey, isn't that Snowy?- Thomson asked

-Indeed he is!- Thompson replied.

-Let's go with him! He might be searching Tintin!-

Then, both detectives were about to walk through the street, when suddenly, a lot of cars appeared.

After a few minutes, the cars finally stopped, and they went towards the dog.

-Uh-oh!- Snowy said in his mind.- I've been spotted!-

And then, the dog ran.

-Wait, Snowy!- Thompson said as he was running to catch the dog.

-We're no longer searching your owner to send him to execution!- Thomson said.- Come back here!-

-We can help you to find him!-

After hearing this, the white dog started to doubt about what the detectives said. He finally decided to stop and went to them.

-I just hope you're telling me the truth.- Snowy barked.- If you're lying, I'd be sure I'll be biting you until death!-

-I know you're upset about Tintin's disappearance, Snowy.- Thomson said as he was calming the dog down.

-You know his smell, and we can help you to bring him back safe and secure.- Thompson added.

-We've been fired.-

-And the Lieutenant can't do anything against us if we solve this case by our own.-

-Oh, that's an excellent idea, Thompson!-

-I came with that up when she told us we were fired.-

-Heard that, buddy? What do you think now?-

-Do you want to find Tintin with our help?-

Snowy barked in agreement.

And the search for Tintin started.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, Tintin was still running, and the men and the hound were after him. He continued running until he went another way, making them lose him out of their sight. He puts his case down briefly as she looks around, trying to recover his breathing. The barking of the hound is suddenly heard. The lad then picks up his case and continues running until he arrives to the abandoned area of Palermo.

He stops to look around for a bit, trying to search with his sight a vehicle or a phone, even a gun. Whatever worked to save himself was worth it.

The sounds of the hound continued and were getting stronger each second. Suddenly, it disappeared, and another sound followed. He preferred not to imagine what happened to the animal. He then opened his case to search his gun, but then closes it after he remembered he didn't bring his gun to the trip.

Because his surroundings were now deadly quiet, Tintin turns back, and sees the men have arrived to the place.

- After him, boys!- Allan ordered.- Let's get him!-

The men chased Tintin. The reporter entered to one of the rotten buildings and saw it had a lot of doors. He looked back and saw the men were approaching, and, like in his past adventures, he changed the banners of each door and left three open. He went through another one and closed it, to evade whatever the men were going to do to him after he's caught.

Allan and his crew arrived moments later, and, with the exception of the first one, looked very confused with the opened doors.

Suddenly, Allan recognized this was one of his little tricks.

-Slip up and search every door.- said Allan.- I'll go in this one. Don't lose him if you happen to find him!- he said as he went through the one which appeared to be the one Tintin took earlier to escape from their sight.

After he left, the men stared at each other.

-I think we should call Gérémi.- One of them proposed

-Good idea, Scott.- another one said.- Tell him we lost the boy.- replied sarcastically

-He'll kill us if we say that.- Scott replied

-Guys, just give him a call.- Tom replied as he was going through one of the doors.- Tell him we have cornered that nosy kid.-

Tintin meanwhile was running past some piles of rubble inside the building he was in, trying to search a safer exit while being chased like a fox. He hears a noise and hides behind one of the piles. The reporter tries to recover his breath and, with caution, he peeks his head out and takes a quick look to his surroundings, extremely tired. Suddenly, he hears that the faint-like sound was steadily increasing and then turns back.

Someone was around.

Tintin then tried not to make a single sound and decided to wait until whoever was there left the place, or at least the room.

After a few minutes, that sound finally vanished. Thinking it is safe now, the Belgian reporter slowly gets up to leave to the door at the end of the hall of the room. Unfortunately, that someone, who turned out to be Allan, spotted him from behind a column and shot the lad's arm immediately.

-AH!- Tintin screamed as he held his arm in pain.

- You think you've outwitted me, but believe me, I'm a patient man, and you and your tricky little games have already got under my skin.- Allan said with a calm voice as he was watching Tintin trying to stop his bleeding.- You resulted to be a bigger pain in the neck than any other living being would have ever thought possible, you knew that?-

Tintin didn't reply as he felt it was better not to respond to his insults. He was trying to stand up properly, not mattering how painful it was, or making him losing his balance.

-Odd... standing like a toddler.- Allan continued, laughing calmly.- What are you going to do now, boy? Recover your balance until you die? We'll see that.- He points with his gun, but then, Tintin manages to kick his enemy in his abdomen, resulting in the man shooting to the roof and a little amount of rubble fell into him, leaving the older male on the floor.

-I see you're busy resting, Allan...- Tintin replied as he was recovering his balance.- ...so I'll leave you here.- said as he left the room.

Tintin then runs onto the nearby exit of the construction, which happened to be in front of him, at a three-meter distance. As he runs, Allan, with a few cuts and dust on his face, suddenly corners him. Tintin then reverses direction and heads towards a window and jumps from it to the roof of a building a little smaller than the one they were. Allan repeats the same and follows the reporter before he disappears from his sight.

Meanwhile, below, outside the building, Gérémi finally arrives and approaches the men, who happened to be waiting for him, quickly.

-Where is that nosy boy?- the old man asked angrily.- Why is Allan not with you? Answer me!- He demanded

The men didn't know where both males were. They tried to invent a believable excuse as Tom started to feel drops of water falling on him. He looked at the sky. It was starting to rain. Then, he turned his sight towards the building in front of him, and saw the chase, dark clouds being formed, and a few lightings in the background.

-There they are!- Tom pointed at them.- Allan Thompson's got him on the run.-

Back with the two males, the rain started to get a little stronger as the chase was getting more suspenseful. The place was about to crack as Tintin finally jumped to the next building. Allan followed him, and smirked as he managed to reach the floor of the construction at the same time the previous one collapsed.

-You know?- Allan commented as his sight was focusing on Tintin.- It's an honour to be one of your enemies. I must confess, you're a fair game.-

Tintin didn't reply back, as he knew his speed would lower. Instead, he continued running, being careful at the same time because of the presence of water puddles. The rain is not an ally when life-risking situations are present.

The intrepid reporter then saw a window and jumped through it, landing in the fourth floor of the most fragile building from the abandoned area. Allan follows him, but when he arrives, he sees nothing but water puddles and more rubble. After looking left, right, up, and down, he cursed and punched one of the building's walls at the same time it started to crack.

Part of the wall got destroyed, and, with one more punch, the remaining of it fell to the ground, and then, Allan saw Tintin was in another building.

Thompson smiled, and hurried up before the lad could escape from his sight again.

Tintin, meanwhile, was trying to think on a plan to escape and give the police a call. However, since he was in Italy's "Ghost Area", the probability to the officers to arrive was very low. They believed ghosts and some kind of diabolical spirits surrounded the place. He had to think on another option. The lad stopped for a moment to recover his breath and energy. He was starting to sweat; his body wanted to feel heavy, and, ironically, his temporary rest was not helping on recovering energy.

Suddenly, Allan arrived, spotted him and chased the lad, who was now running again. The chase was getting intense. Tintin started to throw the stuff he had near him, like a few chairs, tables, light furniture, and more things an abandoned office could have. Allan slows down a bit when he jumps or evades those obstacles and follows Tintin into the building's balcony.

When he gets outside, he sees the rain getting a little weak, his men and Gérémi watching from down on the ground. Tintin was nowhere to be seen.

-Up there!- one of the men said.- Climb the stairs! He's there!-

Allan then looks out where one of the men said and finds Tintin finishing climbing the stairs to get to the balcony above him. The 40-something-year old European then follows and continues chasing the 23-year-old up to the high point of the tall building. The lad runs up to the edge and sees the only way to escape was jumping to the roof of the next abandoned place: an old, burned house. Allan leaps up to catch him at the edge. Tintin was now tired enough, with a giving up expression as he recognized he was cornered and at Allan's mercy.

-It's over, wonder boy.- Allan said with an evil grin.- Everything ends here.-

Tintin glanced at the burned house once again, wondering if he would be able to end in one piece if he manages to jump to that roof. His breathing was getting stronger, his heart was beating fast, and his body felt heavier and heavier. The reporter was now thinking this was surely the end of him. The rain's rage started to grow, the wind was getting stronger, the clouds were turning to a darker shade of gray, and Allan was finally getting closer to him.

-There's nowhere to escape.- Thompson continued as he gave a little, serious laugh. –And there's nobody to save you this time.-

Then, lightning strikes between the men, igniting a fire and breaking the building apart into two halves.

Having no choice, Tintin then jumps to the roof while Allan was still paralyzed because of the thunder almost striking him.

-Jump, Allan, jump! Follow him!- said one of the men who were standing in the ground in a safer distance.

Allan follows the instructions as he recovered, but, as he reached the second half, another lightning hit the building. Because of the magnitude, the man slipped and fell off the building, hitting the ground.

Tom then rushes down to help Allan, who was not moving, and probably not breathing, but he is then swatted aside by Gérémi, who was horrified upon thinking the worse.

-Boss...?- Tom asked to Bonilla

-What are you waiting for?- Gérémi said to Tom.- Chase that pest! Do whatever it takes to bring it to me! I don't care if you kill it now!- said with a demanding, yet sad-worried voice.

And then, Tom went off to chase Tintin.

-Allan? Allan!- he continued with that tone

The gangster nudged Allan, but he didn't respond. He then rubbed up against the unconscious man's cheek, and the head rolled back in place after the action. Bonilla then checked Thompson's pulse.

Very weak.

He sighed, anxiously, and tried not to cry.

-Don't think on vanishing now.- Gérémi continued.- Not when we're so close to exterminate that nosy reporter!-

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard.

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this. And I also hope **Daniella the muggle** and** Commander Pinkie Pie** have enjoyed their cameos once again. Maybe in the remaining chapters you might make another appearance, I'm not sure, to be precise xD

Also, for those who complain about me not using the quotations: I wanted to have a different "writing" style, but, if it still bugs you, I might make my next fanfics with the quotations instead, with the exception of the remaining chapters of this fanfic and "**The Beginnings of a Young Reporter**". Those are already started and they'll be finished with the dashes, you like it or not.

I'm still on medical treatment (but not as critical as the last time), and the chapters might take longer to submit, so sorry about that. I have a real life, remember? I also need to finish my final projects for my classes, and I have tests to pass (if I get a 9.9 (10 being the perfect score), I'm going into a murderous rampage and the teachers and stuff will be the first! ... okay, not really... or not sure yet... if you know what I mean.

I'm also thinking in updating the "**Circle of Paris**" trivia (the first part of this trilogy, aka my first Tintin fanfic, for those who don't know), as I found the document with (part of) my original ideas, so, here they are:

*Originally, in "**Seeing Red**", Tintin was actually going to be shot, but not killed, and Remy was going to be taken to the police department (as he was the only witness). While in there, the man was going to be investigated by the detectives (since they somehow didn't believe him), thus, resulting in finding out Mr. Van Kuifje is Tintin's father. In the final version, Remy dies and Thomson and Thompson just find out the man used a fake name, and somehow, they never notice the resemblance between Tintin and the Germaine that appears in the photography of the files.

*Gérémi's fake name in the old folks' house is **Tien Betancourt.**

*In "**There's something about Remy**", Tintin figured out many of Remy's sketches were in fact "chapters of his life as a family man". Between those, there was an aging concept of Tintin as a baby. The lad sees it and thinks Remy was trying to "study" his face, as the last sketch in that paper depicted a 40-year-old Tintin and the first was a newborn one. This part was removed for obvious reasons.

*Also, that chapter's original name was "**About the events of last night...**"

*In the chapter "**Father knows best**", Remy and Germaine were going to be sitting in front of Tintin instead of appearing out of nowhere in the "White Nothingness" scene.

*Dan Rawlins and Lloyd Williams were intended to appear in a chapter that never made it to the final fanfic: "**Right Turn Ahead**". This was about Captain Haddock following Remy to a coffee shop in front of the police station. Mr. Van Kuifje then meets with his lawyer and assistant to fix his will, and refuses to tell Mr. Rawlins the reason of the "sudden change" of it and why was he leaving all his stuff to a (famous) certain person (in the end of the fanfiction revealed to be Tintin). In the meanwhile, Tintin and Snowy were studying the gangsters and defeating the real Nameless. This took place between "**The Arrival of Paris**" and "**Undercover Tintin, part I**". However, parts of the scrapped chapter appear in the both mentioned and the defeat of the "One and Only" was briefly mentioned in the Epilogue.

*The female whom Tintin imagined to settle down with was Martine Vandezande (Rodier's version). This was just added as a joke, since many fans believe she was going to be a potential candidate to be the reporter's girlfriend.

*Remy being a police informant was inspired by the cover of the comic "The Adventures of Hergé". Mr. Van Kuifje was originally going to be a gangster, with his Boss and the rest of the members still being unaware of his real name and life as a married man. Instead of Yang Wu finding out he was an informant in "**Truth be Told**", Remy (using the fake name of Nathan Meister) was getting rid of a member of a rival group and then saw a female child watching him how he was killing his father. "Meister" then fled the scene, forced Germaine to go back to Brussels with their son, and faked his suicide the next day. Unlike the published version, his wife never learnt what Remy was really doing at nights and had the belief Mr. Van Kuifje didn't really loved her.

*As confirmed by the author, Remy was still working as an informant, even when the papers implied otherwise, explaining his trips to Paris. Also, the man appeared to have the same dream as Tintin's, knowing this trip was going to be his last one.

*According to the author, if Tintin never found out he was related to Remy, and the man remained alive, the reporter would have thought he had a "new kind of fan" and Mr. Van Kuifje would have returned to London, to continue his life.

*In a scrapped part of the Epilogue, Tintin gave to Captain Haddock a few English Pounds and the keys to the Antique Shop. This is mentioned in the Chapter I of "**Tintin in Mexico**".

*After **"The Circle of Paris"** ended, a few fanfictions claiming Tintin's real name is Augustin started to appear in the site. However, it could be a coincidence.

BTW, if I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	12. Black Vibes Optional

**A/N:** So, I'm free and healthier than ever! Hurray for me! I'm sure what happened to me won't repeat again. I'll be monitored and checked every two weeks.

Thanks a lot guys! And I'm surprised by your patience!

Also, I did well on my final tests. 9.7 as my final grade! Yay! My Scholarship is saved once again. Oh! I got a job, so I'll get weekends to write and continue stuff I owe to a few people on DeviantART. (I'm Sesshoumaru62, in case you're wondering).

Ok, here's the long-awaited chapter.

Hope you like it!

Chapter XII

Black Vibes Optional

He had no idea where he was.

Or where he was being taken to.

All he knew he was in a vehicle, being transported with the rest of his enemies.

The young Belgian was bleeding. He wouldn't mind about a wounded arm or two, but... his chest? Why does he keep getting himself into this kind of messes? Why does he insist in poking his nose where it doesn't belong?

Part of his job... or that's what he says.

He had his eyes covered by a dark cloth, and all he was able to do was hearing, concentrating in the voices. His strength was getting lower as his interest about a familiar voice was growing.

He remembers it; unfortunately, he couldn't tell who it was. Because of his almost fainted state, and knowledge about other languages, Tintin could almost tell what he was talking about, and, at the same time, some of his questions were being answered.

-Your pain won't last that long, boy.- the voice said.- As soon as we arrive...-

Suddenly, the voice vanished as Tintin fainted.

-xxx-

The dim-witted detectives, who were riding each a motorcycle, were following Snowy to what appears to be the way to, what's known by the Italian residents, the "Ghost Town". The path was a chilling dark blue-red coloured, with a lot of linear brown-greyish-like-coloured dead trees. Second within second, the surroundings were starting to turn eerie, with a darker, overgrown path, and the Thom(p)sons were trying not to get scared.

-Are you sure this is the correct way, Snowy?- Thomson asked with a scared voice

-Of course I'm sure!- Snowy "replied"- I'm a dog and my nose never lies!-

Once they arrived, like an hour later, they heard nothing but a deadly silence.

No crows... not even the sound of the present mist.

-Are you sure Tintin's here?- Thompson asked very scared.

Snowy nodded, and continued tracking Tintin.

As they are following the dog, Thomson and Thompson begin to stutter as if something was scaring them. Snowy perceives this and then turns and tries to comfort both men. After a few seconds, the reporter's pet leads them to wherever he perceived Tintin's scent. Finally, like ten minutes later, they arrived to what's left of Lavandonia town. It was pretty dark, with a creepy environment, which it was kind of normal, since it was around 2:30 a.m., hours later after Tintin was shot and captured by Gérémi's men. As they proceed, the dim-witted detectives begin to lag behind. They look at the hideous buildings, the rubble, water puddles, and some blood in the ground and oil. Frightened, both gasp at unison and try to locate Snowy with their sight.

However, he was nowhere to be seen.

They kept on going north, until...

.

.

.

Suddenly, a howl was heard.

-Snowy!- Both exclaimed and went to search the dog.

They finally found him... in the burned house next where it used to be the Lavandonia's Radio Tower. Snowy was howling. This time, he was like crying, because he recognized the blood belongs to his owner. The animal feared the worse.

The Thom(p)sons approached where the dog was and saw the blood puddles in the ground. They sighed, relieved, as they knew Tintin didn't lose a lot of blood. One of them looked back to Snowy, and saw a tear form at the corner of his right eye.

-Snowy, Tintin is still alive.- Thompson said as he hugged the dog, comforting him.

-Just calm yourself down and track him!- Thomson continued

-Come on, Snowy!-

-Let's continue!-

After being motivated by the detectives, a look of determination appears in Snowy's face. He barks to show he recovered himself and he's ready to continue the search.

The white dog suddenly perceives a scent and starts to sniff.

-What is it?- Thomson asked

-Is it Tintin's scent?- Thompson asked

Snowy continues sniffing until he recognizes Tintin's scent. Then, he runs, following the smell. The detectives' then race after, following the dog.

-xxx-

It was an ominous, silver room.

Tintin sits behind the table, with his head slumped down. Slowly, he awakens to find his arms and legs duct-taped to the arms and legs of the chair and Joshua sitting across from him, drinking a cup of hot tea. The lad then looks around the room, trying to orient himself.

-Nothing personal. I just wanted to sit down with a cup of tea before getting answers from you.- The red-haired gangster said

-Where am I?- he asked

-Does it matter?- Vlamynck replied as he sipped his tea.- Well, if you want to know... we are far away from the Ghost Town.-

-Ghost Town?-

-You know... the abandoned part of Palermo. Pretty scary, right? Ever heard of Lavandonia Town and its ghost sightings in the Radio Tower built above a graveyard?-

-What kind of ridiculous tale is that?-

-A real one.- Joshua replied with a small laugh as he sipped his tea once again.- You know... to be a reporter, you appear not to believe in ghosts.-

-I'm not superstitious.-

-Neither are we.-

-We? As in you and...-

-The guys.-

-What do you want?-

-You... out of the map.-

-What are you hiding?-

-Does it matter?-

-You and your gang are putting the life of innocent people in danger.-

-We don't care as long as we receive the pay for our products.- he laughed.- Boy... you start to sound like my sister.-

-Who?-

-I don't remember what her name was.- Joshua continued.- Last time I saw her was long ago, when I was in my mid-teens.-

-She got killed?-

-That what my parents said to me two years later after I went to jail.- he sipped what was left of his tea.- I believe somebody double-crossed me... but, whoever it was, is dead, along with those "Circle of Paris" bastards. They are just amateurs when compared with me.-

-You seem to be an amateur.-

-Appearances trick minds, were you aware of it? That's why everybody thought of you when the witnesses were trying to describe me.-

-I don't get anything you're trying to say.-

-We look alike.- the man replied with a smile.- However, I doubt we're related, considering you prefer to be a loser, goody-two-shoes rather than a "powerful businessman".- Joshua then looked at Tintin as he left the cup on the table, and examined his face. -You know... you look like her.-

_I just hope it's a coincidence!_ Tintin said in his mind as he tried not to look surprised.

The lad saw the man was taking a "portable" mirror from his coat. _Why a man would bring a mirror with him?_ Tintin wondered as Joshua stands, and slowly moves around the table toward the lad. The older one puts the mirror in a position both were able to see their reflections. The reporter was keeping it cool, trying not to say something "offensive".

About the reflection of the males, there was, in fact, a resemblance. Tintin couldn't believe it. The same tone of red hair (if you don't count Tintin's hair is still blonde) and skin, the curve of the lips, and the tilt to the nose; the head shapes were similar...

_There's no resemblance! That's just my imagination! _Tintin exclaimed in his thoughts.

Joshua, somehow, perceived the reporter's thoughts.

-You scared?- He asked

-Actually, I'm a bit surprised.- Tintin replied, trying to sound cool.- But that doesn't mean we're related.-

-There's a chance.- Joshua said as he left to his seat.- We don't know.-

-Enough about it!- Tintin said.- I know these kind of tricky mental games you're playing with!-

-Tic, tic, tic! That´s the sound of your life running out!- Joshua said

- Tic, tic, tic! That´s the sound of my patience running out!- Tintin replied with a desperate tone.

Joshua then laughed.

-What's so funny?- Tintin asked

-Silly boy, can't you see it?- Joshua asked with a smile.- You have the enough guts to be a powerful man!-

-What do you mean?- The lad asked once again with the same tone.

-You can be one of us.- Joshua said.- We can give you a "makeover". Nobody will ever realize it's you. You're perfect for us!-

-I'll never join you!- Tintin said.- Never!-

-You'll regret it.- Joshua said.- You know how many people we have in the "waiting list"? You have any idea of how many people have even murdered just to be part of our family? You know how powerful we are now? Were you aware of the pay we receive per hour? It's so damn huge you won't even believe it. It's much enough to retire!-

After a moment of silence, Vlamynck grew tired of not having a response from the Belgian reporter.

-You know what?- Joshua asked.- I'll be back in two hours. I hope by that time you have meditated twice your decision. It's a once-in-a-life opportunity.-

Once he left, he closed the door and left to the room next to it, where his friends were. They appeared they saw everything, and the red-haired gangster started to laugh.

-That boy didn't seem to show any emotion with the last part of the conversation.- Scott said.

-Give him a rest.- Joshua said.- We'll try later. By the way, where's...?-

-He left with Gérémi and Tom to see Allan.- Harvey said.- He's still "in coma".-

-Oh man...- Joshua sighed.- If he doesn't awake soon... we'll be screwed more than we are now.-

-xxx-

11:40 a.m.

Captain Haddock returned to the Sakharine Manor after a long search.

Unfortunately, he didn't have a single clue about the whereabouts of Tintin or Snowy. He was desperate. It's been almost a week since their fight. The sailor doubted if his friend was still alive. He stopped smoking, not because the Sakharines didn't tolerate the smoke. He did it because he couldn't enjoy it. The black-bearded man was blaming himself because of what happened. He was about to drown himself into depression, and, probably, to his own death.

The Captain went towards the bathroom, thinking he'd relax if he takes a cold shower.

As soon as he locked the door and got his clothes off, the black-bearded sailor went towards the tub and turned the shower on.

The first cold droplets hit his skin as he stood there without moving at all.

The Captain starts to wash and soap himself. Every second was like a minute, a minute like an hour, an hour like a day. The water was so fresh and strong enough to wash his musk-like smell off.

Suddenly, he lets a few tears out and he appears to not mind, as the rain was "hiding them". There is still a small worry in his eyes, but he looked somewhat relieved. It was like the shower was washing away his problems, making him feeling so... free. Haddock then closed his eyes, raised his head, and opened his mouth to catch the rain, at the same time he started to smile. The drops were dancing in his lips, moving through his body, until they met the floor, disappearing in the water that was now cleaning his feet.

Like twelve minutes later, he turned off the shower and took a towel.

He felt better, lighter, and full of energy.

The Captain then started to dry himself when something took his attention.

A bottle of hair dye.

He gave a weird look and took it. The male knew there was something wrong with the bottle.

It was almost empty.

He recalls he heard Annia dyes her hair once every four months. And the last time she did it was two months ago. The bottle had signs of being used recently, and he suddenly remembers the only ones who were using that bathroom were Tintin and him, not anyone else.

Haddock then looks at the floor and sees a small, red-coloured piece of hair behind the washstand.

He takes it, carefully, and examines it close up.

_Could it be?_ He thinks

Then he realizes why the police never found Tintin.

Captain Haddock smiles at this, knowing in what he'll be focusing now.

Around an hour and a half later, he leaves the Manor, ready to continue his search.

Unfortunately, the streets of Palermo were deserted. Not a single person outside.

-It's strange how the alerts can alter the citizens, right?- a male voice said

The Captain turned and saw a man with a nerdy look: light brown hair, glasses, long, dark-brown-coloured coat, brown pants and shoes, a white shirt, and pale skin.

-Who are you?- The sailor asked

-Detective Harold Doppler.- he said as he showed his ID, upside down.- I was sent to replace the former detectives from the "Ying-Yang Boys" case.-

Haddock wanted to laugh.

Like the Thom(p)sons implied before, he appeared not to be qualified for a serious case like this. Doppler seems to be around 22 years old, young... in other words: fresh meat.

-Are you sure it's not a joke?- The Captain asked, trying not to sound offensive.

-My superiors sent me here.- Doppler replied.- So I'm sure it's not a prank. Tell me... you know where Tintin is?-

-Believe me,- Haddock continued.- if I really knew where he was, he'd have been already in jail.-

-You have at least any idea where he is?-

-I don't know where he is.- Haddock replied, trying not to sound desperate.- Maybe the Lieutenant has a clue and you're missing it because you're here.-

-Oh, fine.- Doppler replied.- So I'll go now. If you happen to find something, contact me.- He said as he left

_What kind of joke is he?_ The Captain wondered and continued his search, like if that awkward moment never happened.

-xxx-

Two hours later, in the unknown location where the gangsters were, in another room, Gérémi was left alone, keeping an eye on Allan, who was lying unconscious on a bed. The old man was worrying each second. He sighs softly as he bent his head over, and stares at the floor.

-Allan...- he whispered.

Suddenly, the sound of an opening door is heard.

-How's he doing?- Joshua asked

-He's still unconscious.- The old man replied.

-I'm sorry about this.- Joshua said as he sat in the chair next to Gérémi.

-It's not your fault.- Bonilla replied.- Allan wanted to show he never gave up, even when that wasn't really necessary.-

-I wish I was there.- Joshua continued.-You always told me to watch out for Allan.-

-It's my fault.- Gérémi said.- I told you to finish your part of the plan.-

-Boss...-

-I offer my apologies, Josh.- The old gangster raises his head slowly, brushes his short, almost white-coloured hair, with his hand. There is fear and guilt in his eyes as they focus on the watch he had in the left hand.- I'm feeling something I think I've never felt before.-

-Really? How do you describe it?-

-It's like... fear, sadness...- he said as he puts his hand on his heart.- and my heart is beating fast. Do you know what is that?-

- I think you're worried about Allan's fate.-

-Is it true?-

- I don't know.- the red-haired gangster replied.- Are you?-

Gérémi sighs and he bent his head over, and stares again at the floor. Later, he turns his head in the object Joshua brought with him. He appears he didn't notice it, as he was flooded with memories about the unconscious male.

-What's that?- the old man asks

-Oh.- Joshua replied.- It's... a model of a sailing ship.-

-Where do you found that?- Gérémi demanded

-Alphonse and I found it in the boy's case.- Joshua replied as he directed his sight to the model, that was in a transparent case, probably made of a resistant acrylic.- I guess he was planning to sell it to a collector or something.-

-Give me that ship.-

Joshua then gives the model to his boss and the latter one leaves with it.

After a few seconds, the red-haired gangster leaves the room and closes the door.

Meanwhile, Gérémi walks towards the interrogatory room as he examines with his eyes the ship model.

_How could it be possible for that brat to have this?_ He wondered. _I gave the model to someone who deserved it years ago. There's no way he could... unless..._

Tintin was still sitting behind the table, with his arms and legs duct-taped to the chair. He was now wondering on how to escape and call the police, or at least Captain Haddock. He started to think if his friend was still around Italy or already left to Marlinspike with Snowy.

Suddenly, Gérémi enters, enraged, to the room and, carefully, puts the ship model on the table.

-Where did you get that?- the gangster demanded with a serious voice

After a moment of silence, Tintin finally answers.

-A friend of mine gave it to me.- he said

-A friend?- he asked

-Yes.-

-How old?-

-Around my age I presume.-

Gérémi laughed a bit.

-I don't believe you.- Gérémi said.- Tell me... do you know, or... are you related to a man named Georges van Prosper?-

He knew the name, and the one who used it.

-I'm not.- he lied

-Your eyes are like his.-

-He's not the only one in this world with this eye colour. Besides, why do you think that man and I are related?- he asked.- I bet we don't even look alike.-

The old gangster laughed.

-You just see what you want to see, right?.- Tintin asked

-I see what my eyes perceive, silly boy.- Gérémi said.- And what you are... just a stone in the way, a stain in the clothes, a pain in the neck.-

-I think I got what you try to say.- Tintin said.- I don't even know who you are, and you know who I am. Kind of curious, huh?-

-You don't know who I am? Never heard of me?-

-I need something to refresh my mind. You're not the only one whose plans I thwart.-

Gérémi laughed and then slapped Tintin.

-OW! What was that for?-

-Silly boy. Don't insult me. How did you get this ship!-

-I already told you. A person around my age gave it to me!-

Tintin's slapped again.

-Now what?-

-I'm losing my patience with you, brat. If you tell me a lie one more time, I swear I'll...-

-Slap me to death?-

Then, a long pause came.

-You think I'm a pastiche, right?- The old man growled, with a more calmed and serious voice, as he was face-to-face with Tintin.

-You might be.- the lad replied

Gérémi turns back and walks a few steps away from the reporter.

-Killing you will relieve me in a way your mind can't imagine.- Gérémi said.- You should know this isn't easy for me.-

-It isn't?-

-You've done more to deserve my dagger than anyone. However, damaging or killing you won't give me the power I desire, but the satisfaction of doing this will compensate my action.-The old man said as he takes a dagger from his jacket and abruptly slices Tintin's chest.

Shocked by this, Tintin gasps and tries to ignore the pain and bleeding.

-I can give you a tranquilizer, if you'd like.- Bonilla said.- I don't normally offer that service.-

After a long pause, he slices the reporter's chest once again. This time, it was slower, like if he was enjoying every second, every drop of blood coming out from the lad's body. Tintin gasped for air once again as he gets slapped by Bonilla.

-I thought you were more a resistant type.- Gérémi said as he cleans his dagger.- Maybe killing you will give me the power I need to complete the goals you truncated.-

-Do you desire power so much?- Tintin asks.- Why do you seek it?-

Gérémi gave a small laugh.

-The path I want to walk is the way of supreme conquest, and power is necessary to walk that path.- Gérémi said.

-Supreme conquest?-

-You intend to stop me?- Bonilla asks menacingly

-If I say yes... will you kill me?-Tintin asks

-Perhaps I will... with my bare hands.- Gérémi replied with an evil smile as he put his dagger away and left the room.

-xxx-

_Two hours, thirty-four minutes later..._

Allan finally woke up.

He is a little dizzy, can barely stand, and he's shaking so much. Everything is blurry for him. The man approaches the door and leaves the room.

Tom then sees him and sighs with relieving.

-Glad you're finally awake, Allan.- he says as he approaches the man and takes him to the interrogatory room as he continues talking and gives him a gun.- The boy doesn't want to answer what we ask. So the guys and I decided you could make him answer using this gun, okay?-

Allan nodded.

-Good.- Tom said.- Remember, don't kill him, just intimidate him.-

Confused, Allan entered to the room and closed it. He turns his head and sees Tintin, still duct-taped, with a few bloodstains in his clothes. The lad's expression changed into a surprised-scared one when he saw the gun in his hands. Many scenarios that could happen at this instant started to appear in his mind. He didn't know which of those were going to occur.

Tintin perceived this was the end of him.

His heart was about to stop, when, finally, the older male broke the silence.

-Who are you?- Allan asked

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! I think there are a few mysteries here, so in the next chapter might be revealed. By the way, Harold Doppler is sort of based from Napoleon Dynamite, in case you weren't aware.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

BTW, if I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	13. Cats and Mice, part I

**A/N**: Before starting, I want to thank you guys because you were very patient! I don't know what else to say. So far, my results say I'm fine (went to the doctors' earlier)... bla bla, I don't want to talk about that xD

By the way, for those who are still unaware, **Chapter XII **is now readable!

Enjoy!

Chapter XIII

Cats and Mice, part I

-What?- Tintin asked, still not believing Allan asked that.

-Who are you?- Allan asked once again.

-Allan, you don't know me?-

-Who's Allan?

-You don't remember anything?-

-Remember what?- he asked with a panicked voice.- Who are you? Who am I?- he asked as he dropped his gun. - What's this place?-

Then, Tom stormed to the room.

-Allan, what the hell's wrong with you?- He said as he turned his head to Tintin.- You! What did you do to him?-

-I did nothing, as you can see!- The lad replied.

-Shut up, you liar!- Tom said as he knocked Tintin down and took Allan with him into the room where the rest of the guys were.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, at the Police Station, Doppler leaves the lieutenant's office and begins to explore the place. It has the touch of an office-like setting, with a few maps hanged over the place. The desks are full of reports. It was a little warm, and the fans were not enough to refresh the place.

Because he was distracted, Doppler bumped into Angela and, by consequence, her stuff fell down to the floor.

-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going to.- Harold apologized as he was picking up Angela's papers

-No, it's okay.- se replied.- I was also distracted with something.-

-Here you go.- He says to her as he gives her the paper.- And distracted with what, may I know?-

-Are you a detective or something?- she asks as she laughs friendly

-Detective Harold Doppler.- he replies.- I was sent to replace Detectives Thomson and Thompson.-

-Oh...- she said.- When I first heard your name I thought you'd be some kind of...-

-Attractive, American-good-looking, mature person? Everybody says that.-

-Well, I think I should go.- she said as she left.

Then, Doppler noted a piece of paper fell and picked it up.

-Hey, you forgot...- he said as he saw the contents of it.- ... wow!-

It was the portrait modified by Daniella Ferrero.

Meanwhile, at the parking lot, Angela gets into her car, when, suddenly, Harold appears.

-Hey! Stop! Don't go! You forgot something!- he said

She left her car and went towards the detective.

-What happened?- she asked

-You forgot your drawing.- He said as he handled her the paper.

-Oh, thanks!-

-I already know that's not Tintin.-

-What? But how...-

-People might see me as stupid and nerdy, but believe me, I can figure out who is who or who's related to whom, just by seeing their bone structure, and this man is not and not related to Tintin. By the way, Joshua Vlamynck is Dutch, not Belgian.-

-How do you know that?-

-I just can tell it. It's like "2+2=4".-

-Not that. How do you knew this man is "The Tiger of Brussels"?-

-I must confess I'm a fan of his work and I have a few pictures of him. I believed Vlamynck was dead, but now I see this, I'm not really sure, but, may I ask something?-

-What is it?-

-Is he another suspect?-

-What?-

-Let's be sincere with each other, Tintin's not the murderer, even when the Lieutenant, the staff, and the rest of Italy say otherwise.-

-You believe in his innocence?-

-Tintin's a cool guy, and guys whom I consider cool or awesome won't do such thing.-

-What about the Tiger?-

-Just because I like his work doesn't suddenly mean he's cool.-

-What if we continue discussing the case in another place?-

-What about my place?-

-Is it far from here?-

-No, it's just a few streets from here. You'll like it. Interpol's paying one of the fanciest rooms from the hotel.-

-Okay, just because it's getting dark.- she sighed.- Get in the car.-

-xxx-

-What do you mean with that?- Gérémi asked with an angered voice

-It's the truth!- Tom said, trying to convince him.- He doesn't even know his name!-

-But how could this happen?- he asked with his angry voice

-I... I don't know!- the man replied as he shook his head, trying to think of the cause of Allan's amnesia.- The fall!-

-What?- Bonilla asked with a low voice

-Back at the Ghost Town, Allan fell from a building, remember?-

Gérémi starts to remember when he saw Allan falling down from the building.

-Boss...?-

-Just... shut... up.- He replied, trying not to lose his control.-

-Boss, are you alright?-

-Shut up!- he said as he slapped Tom.

Gérémi reacts and sees his strength was enough to leave him on the ground. He then helps him to get up.

-I apologize... I...- Bonilla apologized, his voice was breaking

-I know what's going on.- Tom replied as he was rubbing his cheek.- You're worried about Allan.-

Gérémi tries to keep it cool, trying to handle what he was actually feeling.

The awkward, long silence ends when Tom clears his throat.

-I can torture the boy until he speaks.- Tom said.- I know a great part of his little tricks.-

-You think I don't know what he's capable of?- The old gangster said.- You know you didn't just lose a friend that stormy night in Lavandonia.- he said as he turned and walked towards a corner .-I lost a son.-

-But he's not dead.-

-In a sense, he's dead.- Gérémi continued.- He doesn't even know his own name... he's... useless.-

-What do I do with Allan?-

-Leave him. I'll try to make him recover his memory.-

-What about the boy?-

-I want you to go back down there and make it talk. Break every bone in his body if you have to. I don't care if you amputate his arms or legs. All I want is answers. Just don't kill him!-

-But Boss... I can kill him easily.- Tom continued.- He's very weak, has nothing to defend himself... plus, the more we delay his murder, the stronger the police gets.-

- As "inspiring" as I find your desire for killing, Thomas, I'm the one who must murder Tintin.- He said with a low, serious tone.- Not anyone else. Now go.-

Tom leaves, following the orders of the old gangster.

Meanwhile, Tintin, who was blindfolded, was being beaten down by Joshua.

-Are you going to talk?- the gangster asked

-Why am I going to talk if I don't know the reason I was kidnapped?- Tintin said

Unfortunately, that answer causes the Dutch to lose his patience. He then approaches Tintin and puts one of his arms around the reporter's neck. Realizing what would happen, he struggles.

-Shh, struggling never helps.-

Vlamynck leans his head next to the reporter's, pressing his head sideways, at an awkward, unnatural angle.

-In about a few seconds from here, you' be unconscious.- Joshua said with a low voice.- I'm compressing the artery that transports oxygen to your brain.-

Tintin keeps squirming, desperately fighting for air.

Tom suddenly enters and sees this scene.

-Joshua, stop!- Tom commanded

-Why are you stopping me of doing this.- He said and he stopped as the lad was coughing

-The Boss doesn't want him dead.- Tom said

-Wasn't that the plan?- Joshua asked

-He wants to kill him.- Tom continued.- He ordered us to torture him, not to kill him.-

-You know Tintin's a single little pest.- Joshua said.- I can kill him easily.-

-The Boss ordered to torture him. Not to kill him.- Tom said.- Understand?-

-Fine. I got bored anyways.- He said as he left the room and closed the door.

Tom suddenly notes Tintin was blindfolded, and smiles at this. From his pocket, he takes a couple of knives and approaches the lad's ear. The thug starts to make a few noises, giving the reporter the idea of the knives being sharpened.

-Ready for my torture, boy?- Tom asks with a persuasive-like voice

Tintin didn't respond.

-I said... are you ready for my torture?- He asks again

Still no answer.

Tom then checks Tintin.

_Bloody bastard! He left him unconscious._ He thought as he put his pocket knives away and left.

_It appears he fell for that one._ The lad thought as he shows a fainted smile

-xxx-

Captain Haddock was now searching Tintin around the residential areas of Palermo. He appeared to be aware the police (also) "forgot" to search in these areas, due to the presence of guards, concluding it was not necessary to take a look.

The areas were deserted, the sky was gray, and the wind was calm, full of desperation. The black-bearded sailor knows something: the reporter is still in Palermo, disguised.

But where?

He wouldn't mind to pass the night at the street. Haddock left a note at the Manor, saying "where he might be staying for a while" or something. All he wanted was the present nightmare to disappear.

He also reported Snowy to be missing, but, with the city being deserted, he doubted if the search was actually...

A howl was heard.

_Could it be?_ Haddock wondered and turned his head.

The same howl is heard, this time, a little stronger than before.

The Captain continues turning his head, trying to locate, the source of the sound.

One more time, the howl is heard, along with some mumbling and motorcycle noises.

_Snowy!_

The sailor approaches and sees the white dog, who was accompanied by the dim-witted detectives.

-Jellyfishes! Where've you been?- He exclaims as he recognized them

-We've been searching Tintin, Captain Haddock.- Thomson replied.

-To be precise...- Thompson added- ...we're searching Tintin.-

-Why? Because you still think he's a murderer?- The Captain asked

-Oh, no!- Thomson said.

-We know he's innocent!-

-It was about time!- The Captain said

-Look, we found more evidence that clears Tintin from murdering the Ying-Yang Boys.- Thomson said.

-Really? And why are you searching him?- The Captain asked once again

-We've been fired.- Thompson said

-And because no one has heard about Tintin since we sent the Red Alert.- Thomson added

-And, are you searching him?- Thompson asked.

-Oh, I'm not. – Haddock answered.- I'm exploring these areas... BLISTERING BARNACLES, JELLYFISHES! OF COURSE I'M SEARCHING MY BEST FRIEND!-

Haddock's last like scared the hell out of the detectives.

-So... you... want to help us?- Thompson asked with a scared voice

-Fine. I'll join you.- The Captain replied.- Just because I want to keep an eye on you.- He said menacingly.- If I see this is one of your pesky little tricks, I'll be the last person your eyes will see. Understand?- He continued with that tone.

-Ok, get in.- a very scared Thomson said

Snowy starts to bark and follows his owner's scent. The dim-witted detectives and sailor follow the dog, thinking they are getting closer to where the missing reporter is.

-xxx-

-Lieutenant Bertotti?- The female asked

-Yes?- She asked

-We're Detectives David Keenan and Pepper Cambridge, representing Interpol.- The male detective said as both were showing their IDs.

-How can I help you?- Lt. Bertotti asked as she left the papers she was working with.

-A few days ago, Detectives Thomson and Thompson were supposed to return to the base in Belgium.- Det. Cambridge said.

-And what's the problem?-

-They haven't returned.- David said

-xxx-

**A/N**: Now you know Tintin's not related to Joshua ;)

Sorry! Short Chapter is Short, I know.

I'm currently dealing with writer's block and stuff.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

BTW, if I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	14. Cats and Mice, part II

Chapter XIV

Cats and Mice, part II

-What do you mean with that?- the Lieutenant asked

-We haven't heard from them.- the female detective said.- Is there something we've missed?-

-No, there's nothing.- Lt. Bertotti replied.- I just... it's just... - She continued very worried

-Lieutenant, I know this case is between the UK and Italy, but...- the male detective said.- ... if Thomson and Thompson don't appear soon, your department will be dismissed from this case, and the British Police will handle it instead.-

-But how am I supposed to search them if I don't have officers left?- the lieutenant asked.

-This is where Interpol "makes its appearance in stage".- Det. Keenan said.- Six commissioners were assigned to locate the missing detectives.-

-How much time will this take?- the lieutenant asked

-So far we know, since the case was classified as dangerous...- Det. Cambridge said.- ... we have one day to find them, dead or alive. If they don't appear, we'd take over this case.-

-You can't do that!- the lieutenant said.- This is one of the most important cases I've ever had!-

-We're sorry about that, but the laws forces us to do it.- Det. Keenan said as he crossed his arms.- If you excuse us, we'd go to contact the commissioners. Good afternoon.-

Both detectives leave the Lieutenant's office and the Police Station.

-Don't you think the environment back there was a little damp?- Det. Keenan asked

-I believe it's not in good conditions.- Det. Cambridge replied

-I think a little remodelling won't be that bad for them.-

-That reminds me, why X33 and X33b are still in Interpol despite their stupidity and incompetence?- Det. Cambridge asked as both arrived to their car

-That, my partner, is the biggest mystery of all the time.- Det. Keenan replied as both were getting in and left.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, the Captain, the dim-witted detectives, and Snowy are approaching the place where Tintin is being held as a prisoner.

-Are you sure this is the way?- the Captain asked

-Of course we're sure!- Thompson replied.- A dog's sense of smell never lies!-

-To be precise...- Thomson added.- A dog's sense of lies never smell!-

After a few minutes, they stop.

-Why do we stop?- the Captain asked

-We're here.- The Thom(p)sons replied

The Captain glances at the white house.

-Easy as pie. There are no guards.- the sailor said as he was getting out of the motorcycle.-

-No!- Both detectives said at unison.- Don't go.-

-Why?- he asked.- It's our opportunity, Jellyfishes! No one's keeping an eye on the house!-

-That's the problem, Captain.- Thompson said

-What do you mean?- he asked again

-It's too easy.- Thomson replied.- Look the house's surroundings closer.-

The Captain glances at the house once again and sees there are guards wearing some kind of camouflage.

-Those baboons!- The Captain cursed.- Wait, how do you knew there were guards around?- he asked

-Captain, we're detectives with experience.- Thompson replied

-To be precise...-Thomson added.-... it was quite obvious.-

-Now what, Captain?- Thomson asked.- Do you have a plan?-

The Captain gives one more glance to the surroundings, and realizes they're not far away from the suburbs. He starts to wonder what to do.

After a few minutes, he comes up with something.

-Ok, this is the plan.- the sailor said.- You must go to the station and rally the cops. I'll look for Tintin.- he said determinedly

-Are you sure?- Thompson asked

-I have been in situations like this before, and this sort of looks like a nightmare I had some time ago.- he replied as he was getting out of the motorcycle at the same time he was staring at the house.

-But Captain Haddock...- one of them said

-What part of "go to the damn station" you don't get?- he asked, trying not to raise his voice.- Now go!- The Captain said in a low, commanding voice.- We don't know how much time we have left.-

The detectives leave, trying not to make a single sound.

Snowy starts to growl.

-Easy, Snowy.- The Captain said.- If those guards hear you, we're screwed.-

After a few minutes, the sailor and the dog walk slowly until they get near to a tree. Now, from behind the _Acer platanoides _(Norwegian Maple Tree), they observe close up the camouflaged guards.

-Guards. I hate this part of the plan.- The Captain whispered to himself. Then, he directed to the dog, who was staring at one of the guards, and smiled.- Snowy, this is where I need your help.-

A few seconds later, Snowy growls and stares at the black-bearded human when he realizes what he really means with "needing his help".

-Are you serious?- Snowy "said"- They might kill me!-

-Come on.- The Captain said to the dog.- You have to create a diversion.-

The dog ignored Haddock.

-I know you can do it.-

Snowy was still ignoring him.

-Please. Do it for Tintin.- he begged

Snowy finally decided to help his owner's best friend.

The white dog leaves the tree and starts to bark like crazy and attacks one of the guards. The animal bites another guard and then runs off to lead them away. Captain Haddock suddenly makes it by.

-Suckers.- He said

Haddock is making his way to the house's door. He successfully arrives and, quietly, opens it and peers inside. The living room is so mysterious, dark, strange, and eerie enough to send a chill up the spine. It was also sort of dusty, with an empty feeling. The walls are covered with photos: a few of them were just mere quick sketches, some were from newspapers, accompanied by some information, like if it was the album of some sadistic or vengeful serial killer. There were also a few notes, written in a strange language.

_Where have I seen these kinds of letters before?_ Haddock thought.

The Captain gives a look to the photos and then takes the notes and tries to decode them, thinking he'd get a clue where the hell Tintin is or something.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to help.

He turns his head and sees a staircase leading probably to an attic.

As he climbs, the sailor feels it's very slippery. Ignoring it and with the desire of finding his "murder-accused friend", he continues climbing. Two seconds later, he falls off the staircase and hitting the floor's rug, leading him to activate a trapdoor. He falls again and screams as he slides pretty fast, in a hair-raising 'fall'.

After a few seconds, Captain Haddock finally lands in a bag pile.

He stands up, full of dust and a few spider webs, and stares surprised and confused at the steel-made slide and sees there are signs of dry blood.

Suddenly, hurtful screaming echoes deep within the silver-like chamber. The Captain is scared and turns away and sees a corridor, partially illuminated. He plucks up some courage and walks through it.

The screaming sounds are heard again. This time, those were pretty clear.

_Tintin!_ The sailor exclaimed in his mind and continued his search.

-xxx-

_One hour later..._

Back at the police station, detectives Keenan, Cambridge, and six commissioners are already reunited in a room near the Lieutenant's office.

-Now you know where to go?- Det. Kennan asked

-Affirmative, Det. Keenan.- a Commissioner said.

-Ok. Now everybody...- before Det. Keenan could finish his sentence, the the dim-witted detectives appear.

-Don't worry! Stop whatever the researches you're doing!- Thompson said

-Found 'em- another Commissioner said at the same time he was laughing.

-Detectives Thomson and Thompson?- Det. Cambridge asked.- Where were you?- She asked with a sort of worried tone.- I just hope you weren't fooling around like always.-

-Detective Cambridge...- Thomson said.- ...we were searching for clues!-

-Both of you had us worried!- Det. Keenan said.- Explain yourselves! Why didn't you at least phoned the office you were going to fool around or something?-

-As we said before, we were searching for clues!- Thompson said

-What kind of clues? You were fired!- Det. Keenan said

-We know where Tintin is!- both said at unison

-Really? That's nice of your part.- Det. Keenan said and then he turned his head to the rest of the Commissioners.- We can finally arrest him!-

-NO!- the dim-witted detectives said at unison

-Why the hell not?- Det. Keenan asked with an angry tone

-He's not the murderer! It's impossible!- Thompson said

-Of course it's possible! We have the clues! Everything links him to the murders!- Det. Keenan said.- You know what? I'm going to recommend both of you to immediate, permanent suspension when we get back to...-

-You're going to what?- a young, male voice said

They turn to see Detective Doppler, wearing his trademark jacket, standing behind the door with Ms. Black, who was carrying a sketchbook and the detective's notes.

-Detective Doppler?- Det. Cambridge asked

-You're questioning the Thompson twins? As what? As accomplices or something like that?.- Doppler asked with a desperate tone.- Back the hell off my friends!- he said as he approached the detectives.- I investigated, I re-read the reports like nine times.-

-And what's your point?- one of the Commissioners asked

-Do reports have continuity errors?- he asked with a rhetorical voice

The Interpol members get surprised when they hear that.

-But how...?- one of the Commissioners asked

-Tintin's not able to stand in his toes for a long time.- Angela added.

-Explain that.- Det. Cambridge asked amused

-I studied the bodies one more time and there's a sign of precision. The person who shot the Ying-Yang Boys and the so-far-unidentified British tourist has professional skills with guns and weapons. Tintin doesn't. If he was the one who really murdered them, the marks left by the bullets will say another thing.- she said

-But why the witnesses said they saw Tintin shooting them?- Det. Keenan asked

-Because they were fake.- Doppler said.

-What do you mean?- a Commissioner asked

-I helped in that part.- Angela said.- I must confess I was in that street when it happened.-

Everybody gasped at this.

-And why didn't you say a word?- Det. Cambridge asked to her

-I was scared, okay?- Angela replied.- Well... my art teacher phoned me earlier that day because he had a few dark-coloured pastels he wanted to give me. After I left the station, I went to his house, we talked, he gave me a few tips about how to use them, and we practiced a bit. Later that night, I was about to leave, when I heard a few shootings.- she continued.- He told me to hide, but, because I was very curious, I went outside and I heard one shoot more.-

-And there were no witnesses, right?- Det. Cambridge asked

-No one around.- Angela replied

-So, from where were the witnesses came from?- a Commissioner asked

-Like a half-an-hour later, the witnesses whom we interviewed arrived to the scene.- Angela replied

-But that doesn't answer why they were murdered.- Det. Keenan said

-That doesn't matter for now.- Doppler said.-By the way...-he said as he directed to the dim-witted detectives.- ...where's Tintin?- he asks

-We believe he's being held as a prisoner in a house in a creepy area.- Thomson said

-You heard that?- Doppler said.- We must save Tintin! We don't know who has him captive but we know where is he.- he then turned his head to the Thom(p)sons.- Come on guys, show us the way!- and then he turns his head to the Commissioners.- And you too! Come with us!-

Doppler leaves and, at the same time, the dim-witted detectives and the commissioners follow him, leaving David, Pepper, and Angela alone.

-I'm the one who gives the orders!- Det. Keenan said as he decided to follow them.

-I think you could be able to come with us.- Det. Cambridge said.- Take your stuff with you.-

And then, both females leave the room.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, at the silver-coloured chamber, Alphonse and Scott leave the room where Tintin is.

-That boy won't talk. It doesn't matter what we do.- Alphonse said as he was massaging his knuckles.- Besides, why are we torturing him? Aren't we supposed to kill him?-

-Take it easy, bro.- Scott replied.- When the Boss decides to kill him, it'd be over.- he continued.- It's according to his plan: once he murders that kid, he'd make it look like a clear suicide.-

-I just hope Tintin dies today. I have a feeling the police's getting closer.-

-Don't get scared, man. Those jackasses don't know how to do their work.-

-By the way, where's the Boss?-

-He left to see one of his contacts. He'd be back soon.-

They kept talking as they were leaving the area.

A few seconds later, Allan entered and went towards where Tintin was.

What he saw spoke of rage and hate.

The reporter had an awful look: He looked to be sort of asleep. The slashes, scratches, and bloodstains in his skin and clothes told of a messy "end". He was barely breathing due to being hit several times in the abdomen.

Tintin was lying in the floor, still bleeding and attached to that hell of chair, on the cold, silver floor now being stained with red.

How can so much blood come from one, young body?

-Now I guess you've recovered your memory?- the reporter asked with a low voice.

-Actually... I still don't know who you are.- Allan replied.- No one's around so... I think I'd be glad to...- he said as he took a dagger from his jacket and approached the young Belgian.

Tintin closed his eyes, not wanting to see how he's being killed.

-I'm ready.- he whispered.

Suddenly, he felt the dagger cutting something near his arms and legs. Surprised he opens his eyes, just to see he was no longer attached to the chair by the duct tape.

-What?-

-I'm leaving you free.- He whispered to his ear.- Get out of here while you can.-

-But...?-

-He told me not to say a word. Now go!-

Tintin tries to stand up. He's shaking a lot. Allan takes one of the lad's arms and puts it around him.

-Let me help you.- Allan said.- You're very weak.-

As he silently leads him toward the room's only door, Captain Haddock enters.

-You!- the Captain exclaims as he sees Allan with a very, very injured Tintin

-xxx-

Meanwhile, in what appears to be countryside, Gérémi and Joshua walk towards the door of the only shack.

-Are you sure about this?- a sort-of worried Joshua asked

-Just. Be. Quiet.- Gérémi said with an angry tone as he knocked the door

-Sir, I think we need to...- Joshua said, still worried

-I already sped the project, Joshua.- Gérémi replied, sort of angered.- Now what we need is something that distracts the police. And this friend of mine has been helping me since the beginning.- he said as he knocked the door.

The owner of the shack, after a few minutes, opens the door.

It was Luciano DiLeo.

-Luciano, we need to talk.- the old French said with a monotonous-like voice

-xxx-

**A/N**: Things are getting intense, right? I hope you liked this chapter!

By the way, I'd be getting a break on writing. Don't worry! I'd be just a couple of years.

Just kidding! Just a week or two. My job is literally boring. I'm more a secretary than a graphic designer. And the pay sort of sucks: $100 USD per month. At least it's something.

Returning, If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

If I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!

PS. Because I'm that good, here's a spoiler: PEOPLE DIE. :trollface:

EDIT 17-JUL-12: I detected there was a continuity error. I fixed it.


	15. Cats and Mice, part III

Chapter XV

Cats and Mice, part III

-Come in.- DiLeo invited

Bonilla enters, followed by Vlamynck, who later closes the door.

-What do you need?- Luciano asked as he sat on his sofa.

-Your help.- Bonilla replied.- We have little to no time. The police are getting closer. When they arrive...it's over... for both of us.-

-What do you want me to do?- The old Italian asks

- Let's take all our products. We'll take your submarine to America.- Bonilla said

-Leaving the empire we've both built?- DiLeo asked, sort of nostalgic.- _Tu sei pazzo__?-_

-Of course I'm not!- Bonilla replied.- We can start all over again. Besides, who will ever suspect of two old men? Those Americans are way too busy minding their own business.-

-You're being over-confident.- DiLeo replied.

-You're just exaggerating.- he said as he took a bag full of drugs.- Let's go.-

-What about your other men?- DiLeo asked as he left his couch and took another bag of drugs.- Weren't they valuable to you?-

-They're not valuable to me anymore!- the old French replied as he opened a secret trapdoor, leading of course, to a secret tunnel.- After what happened they're nothing but pathetic excuses-of-human-beings in my eyes! And believe me; not even your dear little "son" was able to take care of the one whom I considered my son! Allan's useless now!- he said as he turned to Joshua.

-Joshua...- DiLeo looked at him, disappointed

-I was not there.- Joshua defended himself.- He told me to stay with the other guys!-

-We'll talk about this later!- the old Italian said with a calmed voice.- Now take the last bag and let's go.-

-What about Allan?- Joshua asked as he took the last bag and followed the two old men

-To hell with him.- Gérémi replied as he continued walking through the secret tunnel.- He's no longer my problem.-

-xxx-

-Captain! It's not what you think!- Tintin exclaimed with an exhausted voice.

Ignoring his friend, the Captain attacks Allan, causing Tintin to fall to the floor.

Abruptly, Haddock punches Allan in the gut, knocking him back. The sailor comes at him again, but Allan dodges the blow and displays some martial arts skill to strike the Captain, then strikes him again. Haddock gets to his feet and he sees his enemy's going to stab him with a dagger in the neck. The sailor moves quickly and punches him so hard in the abdomen, making him to stay in his kneels. The Captain smirks, sees the chair, takes it, and knocks Allan from behind his head. The impact was so strong the chair broke into pieces, leaving the man unconscious in the floor.

-Come on!- The Captain exclaimed as he grabbed Tintin and ran away.- We must get out of here while we can!-

-Captain...!- Tintin said- He was trying to help me.-

-What?- The Captain asked.- Did that traitor drugged you or something?-

-He fell from a tall building, hitting his head.- the reporter continued.- He had amnesia and claims someone told him to set me free.-

-So that means...?-

-Stay there, you two!- Tom, who was in front of both, holding a gun, said.- I must say I never thought you'd ever find this place.-

- Bashi-bazouk!- The Captain cursed as he left Tintin in a corner and attacked Tom.

-Hands up!- a voice said from behind the sailor.

-What the...?- The Captain turned to see Allan with a gun..

-I don't know what the hell's happening, but,- he continued.-... what I know, is that you two are already screwed.-

-Why you, son of a...- Haddock cursed, but was interrupted

-One single move or curse and I'll pull the trigger.- Allan menaced by pointing his gun to the sailor's head

The Captain sighed and he, along with Tintin, was taken back to the room.

-xxx-

Thomson and Thompson were now guiding the group into where they believe Tintin is. It's sort of foggy, gray, and quiet. They are getting closer to the house where the reporter, the sailor, and dog were.

After a few minutes, they stop in front of the white house. No one was around.

The detectives, the commissioners, and a group of ten cops got out from their respective vehicles and started to inspect the surroundings. David, after looking at the surroundings, approached the dim-witted detectives.

- Are you sure this is the place?- Det. Keenan asked

-Why yes!- Thompson replied.- This is the place where Tintin is.-

-To be precise,- Thomson added.- Tintin is here-

-I think we should make groups.- a male, British Commissioner said, taking the attention of everybody.- Commissioner Anderson, Detective Doppler, and I will go into the house, Commissioners Rossi, Fazzarino, and Rose will inspect the surroundings, Commissioner Fisher will send a silent alarm once we give the signal for more backup, and the rest of you will hide and stay silent until we come back with those sneaky bastards.- he continued.- Understand?-

A great part of them nodded

-Good.- Commissioner Skinner said.- Now let's go.-

-What about us?- The dim-witted detectives asked

-You must stay with the group, detectives.- the 54-year-old British ordered.- Help Fisher with the alarm and send "Group A" if we don't come back in an hour.- he said as he left

Detective Doppler and the two British Commissioners entered to the house.

The first thing they saw was the "creepy collection" of newspapers.

-What kind of person does this?- Doppler asked

-The kind of person who's so facing 60 years or more behind the bars, Detective Doppler.- Commissioner Skinner replied

-Mitch, look at this.- the female British said

The two males then approach Commissioner Anderson, who was looking to the notes Captain Haddock saw earlier.

-By Mt. Parnassus!- Doppler exclaimed.- Alien language!-

-It's not "Alien language".- Commissioner Skinner said.- Those letters...- he said as he took a note carefully and examined it.-... I think these letters belong to the Russian language.-

-Can you decode it?- Commissioner Anderson asked

-I don't think so.- the male commissioner replied as he left the note in its place.- But that leaves me thinking... why would some sadistic person would leave evidence about its crimes?-

-Maybe because he really wants to say something to us.- the female commissioner wondered

-Hey guys! Look what I found!- Doppler said, pointing to the trapdoor.

-It's open!- Commissioner Anderson said.- Someone might have arrived first.-

-Then we'll find out whom.- Harold said as he went inside the trapdoor, unaware it was a giant slide.- AAAHHHHH!-

Both commissioners sighed and followed the young detective.

Doppler finally lands in the same bag pile the black-bearded sailor landed earlier. He stands up and moves as Mitch and Dana finally arrive.

-We should do it again, huh?- He asked

-Just stay quiet.- Commissioner Skinner said

They got up and continued exploring the silver chamber.

-xxx-

An hour passed.

Thomson and Thompson were using binoculars, keeping an eye on the house. There was no sign of the commissioners or detective. After a moment, both turn to the "Group A".

-Okay, Group A, you can enter now.- Thomson gave the order.

-And Commissioner Fisher,- Thompson said.- Send the silent alarm right now. We will need help.-

Commissioner Fisher then leaves to one of the police cars.

Meanwhile, Detective Cambridge and Ms. Black, from behind one of the cars, are talking about the case.

-Why didn't you told us before you were one of the witnesses?- Det. Cambridge asked

-I was scared.- Angela insisted.

-Ms. Black, you know it's a felony to lie to the Interpol.- Det. Cambridge said

-Okay, okay.- the artist confessed.- Someone saw me that night and told me, in a letter, if I ever say a word to the police about the murder of the Ying-Yang Boys, I'd die in a very slow and painful way.-

-You told Detective Doppler everything. Why didn't you told us the same?-

-I felt secure with him.- she sighed.

-Wait... when and where did you receive the letter?-

-It was already in my workspace when I arrived the morning after the incident.-

-Well... it helps a lot. Now we could concentrate in the officers and staff who were around at those hours.-

-For what, may I know, Detective Cambridge?- Det. Keenan approached both females

-Ms. Black here told me about a menacing letter she received the morning after the murder of Mr. Rawlins and Mr. Williams.- the female detective replied

-A letter?- Det. Keenan wondered.- Why didn't you mention it?- he asked to Ms. Black

-I...- Ms. Black tried to reply, but she was then interrupted

-She was scared of the menace coming true.- Det. Cambridge replied.

-Oh, fine.- the male detective said.- I have to make a call.-

Det. Keenan leaves quickly.

-I think he's hiding something.- Ms. Black said

-xxx-

Back to the room, Tintin and Captain Haddock are already attached to the chairs, with a lot of duct tape.

-Blistering Barnacles, Allan!- the Captain cursed.- You can't do this! You know these kinds of jobs are full of degradation! Even for you!-

-Be quiet, Haddock!- he replied as he massaged his head with one of his hands.- I don't want to pull the trigger earlier, or you and your friend want to die already?-

-Shut up, cabin boy! I don't even remember why I hired you in the first place!- the black-bearded sailor continued.- If I knew you were not what I thought you were, I'd...-

SLAP

-I told you to be quiet, old man!- Allan hissed.- Now shut it or I'll do it for you!- he menaced

-Why you son of a...-

SLAP

-One more time, and the next thing you'll see will be the eternal flames of the Hellfire.- the traitor hissed, pointing to the Captain's forehead with his gun

Suddenly, Alphonse enters to the room.

-I heard you've recovered, Allan.- he said.- The boss' not going to return soon, and you know what that means.-

-Come on, killing them already?- Allan said.- The Boss wants to kill Tintin with his bare hands, you know.-

-Screw that.- the bulky male said as he took a small gun from his pants.- We must finish this before it gets late.-

-Put your bloody gun away, Al!- Allan ordered.- You know we cannot kill them! The Boss has to!-

-He has not arrived, and I don't think he would do it.- Alphonse replied with a grin.- I'll kill the old man, and you'll murder Tintin. Be sure to make it a clear suicide.-

-Alphonse, this is unacceptable!- Thompson roared.- Put your stupid gun away!-

-Come on! Let me have some fun.-

-You know what?- he defied.- Kill both of them. I won't be part of this.-

-It will so be an honour.- Alphonse replied, smiling, as he took a second gun out of his pants.

As Alphonse was positioning both of his guns to the Captain's and the reporter's respective heads, Allan takes a couple of small guns from his pants and shoots the bulky man's hands.

-What the hell, man?- He cried as he fell to the floor, surrounding his wounded hands with his legs, trying to stop the pain.- What's wrong with you?-

-You are not the one who's going to kill them.- Allan growled.

-To hell with the Boss.- Alphonse said.- He abandoned us.-

-Liar!- he said as he pointed his two guns to the bulky male.

-Hands up!- a male voice said

The two men turn to see Commissioners Skinner, Anderson, and Detective Doppler, aiming their guns to them.

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this chapter (and I'm sorry if it's too short)!

Sorry for the lateness, I have been depressed, I'm having second thoughts about this fanfic, I returned to school, and I had to quit my job because of it. I'm focusing more on an original fiction I'm planning to write: Cambridge and Radcliffe (lame title, I can't come up with something more epic). It's about Harriet Cambridge, a 25-year-old female who's dealing with her job as a dentist's secretary, her studies, and her mother's depression because of the recent death of Harriet's father. Currently, her best friend, Benedict Radcliffe, is helping her paying her school. One day, she's forced to take another way back home and then she witnesses a brutal murder, however, when she denounces it, the police doesn't believe her. And I won't give more spoilers.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

If I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	16. Cats and Mice, part IV

Chapter XVI

Cats and Mice, part IV

-Put your guns down!- Detective Doppler ordered.-

Allan is putting his guns down, slowly, while Alphonse's still in the floor, trying to reduce his pain.

-Just put those down or I'll blow your goddamn hands off!- the young detective roared

-Enough, detective.- the male commissioner ordered, still aiming his weapon to the thugs.

Allan drops his guns.

Commissioner Skinner approaches Tintin, who was probably sleeping.

-Mr. Tintin. Can you hear me?- The British Commissioner asked.- Are you okay?-

No answer received.

Mitch searches for the reporter's pulse and relieves when he finds out he's just fainted. He then moves and sets free Captain Haddock, who was now thinking about punching Gérémi's men. Skinner notices this and calms down the Captain, not wanting to start a fight.

Commissioner Anderson and Detective Doppler arrest the two men, while Commissioner Skinner was carrying Tintin.

-And how do we get out of here?- Haddock asks

-I think these two know the exit.- Commissioner Anderson replies.- And I know how to make people talk in case they refuse.-

The group then leave the chamber.

-xxx-

Bonilla, DiLeo, and Vlamynck are now in another chamber, probably between Bonilla's hideout and where the submarine is.

-I cannot believe you caused Allan's amnesia!- DiLeo said with an angry voice to Joshua

-It was not my fault.- Joshua defended

-Enough, you two!- Gérémi calmed both men.- We cannot continue our operation until we leave to America!-

-What about Tintin?- Vlamynck asked.- Didn't you said you were going to kill him?-

-I did.- Bonilla replied.- But let my men do that.- he said as he closed and secured the doors he had behind him.

-Why?- the red-haired man asked.- I thought you...-

-I will never have the blood of my enemies in my hands. That's why I hire others to do the dirty work for me.- the old French replied.- If the police gets closer, my no-longer-minions will get rid of Tintin.-

-I understand now, Boss.- Joshua replied.- But what about me?-

-Relax, boy.- Luciano said to him.- We already have our American IDs. You'll pose as my son, and Gérémi will be my brother.-

-That sounds believable.- Joshua smirked very relieved

-Once we arrive, be sure to take a nap. You deserve it.- the old Italian said.- We will then wonder what we'll do when we start to live what everyone calls "the American Dream".- he said with a grin.- And, since they use to buy drugs every day, there's no doubt we'll rebuild our empire in a short time.-

Suddenly, Luciano's radio starts to send a few noises. He then takes it and answers it.

_-Luciano, can you hear me?-_ A male voice said

-Affirmative, D.- the old Italian replied

_-Listen, I'll just repeat this once.- _the male voice continued_.- They managed to locate Gérémi's hideout and now they're inspecting the place. If you're in that hell of maze you call chambers, you have little time to go to the submarine with the stuff and arrive to Florida. I'll see you there next week. I have to go. Out!-_

Luciano puts his radio away and takes one of the bags.

-You heard my contact, gentlemen.- Luciano said.- We must go to the submarine before it's late and over.-

The men followed Luciano to where the submarine is.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, back at the chambers, the detective, the commissioners, who were holding the thugs, and Captain Haddock, who was now carrying Tintin, are searching for the exit. A few seconds later, a noise, similar to a Blue Jay's singing, is heard. Alphonse smirks, with caution, and then another noise follows, similar to footsteps.

-Did you hear that?- Detective Doppler asks

-Certainly.- Haddock answers.- What was that?-

Suddenly, a cop appears, aiming his gun.

-Officer Scizo!- Commissioner Anderson exclaimed.- Thank God you're here! Quick! We need help!-

-That's not necessary, Commissioner.- Officer Scizo said.- I already have what I wanted.-

-What do you mean with that?- Commissioner Skinner asks

-What? Don't you recognize a familiar face when you have it in front of you?- Officer Scizo smirked

-Wha...? What are you talking about?- he demands

The officer then removes his hat and rubs his face with a towel he had under it. Captain Haddock looks like if he saw a ghost, and basically it could be one if one considered it.

-Dorian!- the sailor exclaimed- You're alive!?-

-In the flesh.- was Dorian's response as he directed his revolver to Commissioner Anderson

After saying this, a group of five officers, to be precise, Group A, appears behind Fiennes and corners the Commissioners, Detective, Captain, and reporter. A couple of them set free Alphonse and Allan.

-But how?- Skinner roars.- You were dead!-

-Not exactly.- Dorian replies.- A few minutes before my execution, a corrupt officer saved me from my infernal fate. It told me Gérémi found I was still worthy and had better plans for me. One of its contacts took me that night and sent me here, where I used the ridiculous alias of Pietro Scizo.-

-I know that name!- Doppler said.- You were the officer who found the gun at Dmitri Sakharine's house! You planted it!-

-Exactly! While the rest of the officers were busy intimidating Dmitri, I went to the next room and stood there until I considered it long enough. I took the gun from my pocket and left the room, to frame him as the murderer.-

-Something which didn't work!- the Captain said.

-I was not counting with the Sakharines' presence, and I was not aware of Dmitri being a paralytic.-

-But wasn't Joshua the shooter?- Skinner asked

-Oh, he was!- Dorian confirmed.- But he couldn't put himself at risk, so I offered to take the gun to Dmitri's house.-

-The Ying-Yang Boys.- Skinner asked once again.- Why did you murdered them?-

-Does that matter? No one misses them, anyways.- Dorian replied laughing.- And you know what?- he said as he aimed his revolver to Skinner instead.- I'm getting sick of you and your stupid questions. I think it's time to let you go.-

Harold Doppler gasped as he realized the meaning of the last thing the remaining gangster of the Circle of Paris said.

-Watch out!- Doppler cried as he pushed Commissioner Skinner and both fell to the ground at the same time Dorian Fiennes pulled the trigger of his Manhattan revolver.

-xxx-

**A/N**: Sorry! Short chapter is short! I hope you liked this chapter!

And no, I haven't forgotten Snowy. He'll appear later.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

If I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	17. It all Ends

Chapter XVII

It all Ends

Meanwhile, Joshua, Luciano, and Gérémi appear to have paralyzed because of the sound of the Manhattan revolver.

-They're already here!- Joshua sort of panicked.

-Don't make a single noise and they won't find out we're still here.- Luciano hissed

-I cannot take this pressure anymore!- the young man said

-Stop acting like that!- Gérémi ordered.- Trust me, you'll no longer feel guilty once we arrive to the submarine.-

-Is that true?- Joshua asked

-I'm a man of word.- the old French nodded.

Joshua smiles a bit.

-Thank you.- he said

-Now you're fine, let's keep moving. I don't know how much time Dorian will need to get rid of everyone.- the old Italian said

They keep moving forward.

-xxx-

Skinner gets up and tries to wake Doppler up.

He saddens and tries not to cry once he realizes Harold Doppler is no longer with them.

-That should teach him to mind his own business, Commissioner.- Dorian said.- Now, talking about business...- he says as he points his revolver to Skinner

He's about to pull his trigger, until a familiar white dog appears and bites his arm.

-GAAAAH! Stupid dog!- Dorian yelled

The gangster shakes his arm and Snowy falls. At the same time, both gangsters and officers start to engage in a fight. The Captain is still protecting Tintin, who is now awake, and less "lifeless" than before.

-Captain?- He asked

-Lad! You're alive!- The old sailor said as he hugged this best fried

-Be careful, Captain.- he said.- It hurts.-

Snowy starts to bark and approaches his owner.

-Snowy!- Tintin greeted him and hugs him.- I missed you so much! Where were you?-

-Captain Haddock used me as a diversion if that's enough for you. -Snowy 'said'.- Believe me; you won't like to hear the rest of the story...-

-Captain, how did you recognize me?- Tintin wondered

-The denim clothes, Tintin.- He replied.- You bought them for a future disguise before leaving to Palermo.-

-But the hair...-

-I saw a small piece of hair near the washstand. And the bottle of hair-dye had signs of being recently used. You're smart, lad. But not the enough to fool me.- Captain Haddock said with pride

-Oh, Captain!- Tintin said as he hugged the sailor

A while later, more officers appear and start to shoot M99 tranquilizers to Gérémi's men and officers. They start to fall one by one to the floor. Skinner and Anderson turn their heads to see Detective Keenan and the rest of the Commissioners standing in front of them.

-How did you know?- Anderson wondered

-I made a call earlier to the station. I thought one team wouldn't be enough for 'taking care of the pests'.- Keenan said.- And I think I was right.- He turns his head to the floor and sees he's stepping on blood. He then sees where it's coming.- What the hell happened here?-

-He saved me.- Commissioner Skinner said with a breaking voice.- One of the corrupt officers was going to shoot me, and Harold pushed me. He ended being killed in my place.-

-I'm sorry.- an empathic Keenan said.

-He's fine.- The approaching Captain said.- Tintin's still alive.-

-That's good to know.- Detective Keenan said.- Mr. Tintin, I have the right to inform you that you're...-

Suddenly, a shot is heard.

-What was that?- one of the commissioners asked

Then, another shot sound followed.

-Right this way!- Another commissioner said.

Everybody left but one Commissioner and the cops.

-Let's send these bastards behind the bars.- Rossi ordered.- We don't know how much time we have before the effects start to fade.-

-What about the dead detective?- one of them asked

Another shot is heard.

-I'll take him.- the Commissioner said

The officers take the unconscious men and the Commissioner takes Doppler's corpse and leaves the silver room.

-xxx-

The group finally arrive and horrify when they see Joshua Vlamynck and Luciano DiLeo were shot dead. Gérémi sees he's cornered. No escape this time.

-Hands up, Bonilla.-Detective Keenan said at the same time he points his gun.- It's over.-

-It's not over, Detective.- he replied with a smile at the same time he took a gun from Luciano's pocket.- It's hardly beginning.-

-Put the gun down!- Detective Keenan ordered.- This is no time to fool out!-

-Who said I was going to fool around? Everything went as planned.- he said as he aimed his gun to his head.

-Don't even think of it!- Commissioner Anderson said.

Gérémi chuckles.

-Silly detectives. Don't you see it? My plan was not sending myself to America. The products are already on their way.- he replied

-What do you mean with that?- one of the commissioners asked

-This is another diversion. And you can't do anything. I won.- Gérémi chuckled at the same time he moved his gun a bit lower, down his ear.- The Ying-Yang Boys were the only ones who discovered my plan. Allan managed to help Joshua escape from prison, using a few papers Dorian stole from the Lieutenant's office. Since I also had the urge to avenge "The Circle of Paris", the group you killed, I convinced Luciano to join forces with me and to invite you to his birthday party. Earlier that day, Dorian talked with Dan Rawlins, and you know what he said to him.- he grinned

-That's why Dan didn't appear to know what he said was a blasphemy! An insult to Belgium!- Tintin exclaimed in anger.- Dorian told him to tell me that!-

-You got angry enough to kill.- Gérémi smirked

-But I didn't kill anybody.- Tintin defended himself

-That's why Joshua left earlier and killed the Ying-Yang Boys. There's a resemblance between him and you.- The old French replied.- That was a good advantage.-

-How did you know he did his job?- Tintin asked

-He used the reflections of the lights to send me a signal. Pretty smart, huh?- Gérémi replied

Tintin has a sudden flashback. He remembers Joshua had a mirror with him the same day he tried to use a trick to confuse him with the 'resemblance' thing.

-Wait, why was Dmitri Sakharine involved with this?- Captain Haddock asked

-Luciano is a family friend, you know. He told me Dmitri was the only one in his family who loathed Dan Rawlins with a passion. I planned to frame him first to distract the police, then, the witnesses came later. They were all Luciano's henchmen.- Gérémi replied

-You knew there were more witnesses, right? Angela Black? Daniella Ferrero?- Commissioner Skinner asked to him

-Those women are no longer a problem, Commissioner.- He said as he aimed his gun to his head.- I said no one was going to get me alive. And since the plan succeeded, and the narcotics are in their way to the Americas, I have to leave this place, with victory.-

-Wait! Don't!- Detective Keenan said as Gérémi pulled the trigger.

-xxx-

Five hours later, the white house was seized by the police. One by one, the officers are taking out the bodies inside black, plastic bags and the narcotics. The police cars were leaving in groups, the detectives and commissioners were being interviewed by different reporters, and Ms. Black is waiting inside Detective Keenan's car, along with Detective Cambridge, who was interviewed earlier.

-xxx-

Tintin is in the hospital. Captain Haddock is in his side. He's reading the newspaper and chewing tobacco.

A couple of minutes later, Ivan and Annia Sakharine arrive.

-Hello, Mr. Tintin.- Mr. Sakharine greets.- How are you feeling?-

-Better.- he replied

-I always knew you were innocent.- Mrs. Sakharine said as she gave the reporter a bunch of white flowers.- All in the family knew you were innocent.-

-Thanks a lot, Mrs. Sakharine.- he said as he sniffed the flowers.- And thanks for the flowers. They smell very nice.-

Mrs. Sakharine giggles.

-I'm sorry to ask this, but, how's Bonnelyn?- Tintin asked

-She's progressing.- Mr. Sakharine replied.- We sent her to stay with her grandparents in Russia for a time. We think that can help. She loves them, anyways. Losing a beloved one is something they have experienced before. Bonnie's in good hands.-

-I see.- Tintin replied.- Did you receive a letter from Dmitri or something?-

-So far no.- he replied.- But I think I know what he's doing: pursuing his dream of becoming a famous painter.-

-I think he can become more than a painter, you know, like a sculptor or a model maker. I've seen his work.- Tintin said.- He has a talent.-

-It's strange, but I don't know why I have the feeling that you two already met.- Mr. Sakharine said

-Well, let's say I did met him once, ready to begin his own journey.- Tintin giggled

Suddenly, Bianca Castafiore stormed into the room and hugged the recovering reporter.

-Oh, Tenten! I was so worried! I heard everything in the news!- she said as she was bear-hugging him.

-Madame...- Tintin said.-... I think you're breaking one of my bones or more!-

-Sorry, Tintan!- She apologized as she stopped hugging him and then turned to Captain Haddock.- Oh, Captain Bardock! You were so brave! You helped to save Tintin!- She said as she started to bear-hug him.

-Signora, I think you're going to break my ribs if you continue bear-hugging me!- The Captain protested

-Sorry, Captain Mamok!- She apologized again.- It's just I'm flooded with emotions! I'm so happy you two are okay! Not literally, but okay!- she then kisses him in the cheek like a crazy fangirl at the same time the sailor urges her to stop the embarrassing moment.

The Sakharines see this and start to giggle.

The Thom(p)sons finally arrive with a few papers. Noting by their expressions, it seems they're here to bring good news.

-Hi detectives.- Tintin greeted.- Is there something you want to tell me?-

-Technically, yes.- Thomson said

-To be precise...- Thompson added.- Yes, technically.-

-In the name of Interpol, we apologize for all the problems we caused you.- one of them said

-And the fact we added you to the fingerprint and criminal records.- the another said

-What?!- he exclaimed

-But, given that the situation, you were erased from the database...- Thompson said

-...Since you were framed by a crime you didn't commit.- Thomson continued.

-In other words...-

-...It's like we never added you to Interpol's database.-

-So, I can leave Italy, right?- Tintin asked

-Yes, and no.- the dim-witted detectives said

-No? Why?- he wondered

-You cannot leave. Not in that condition, young man!- Thomson said

Everybody laughs.

The next afternoon, the local newspapers, the TV news, the radio, and the people's conversations were about how they were accusing him as a murderer.

"_Ying-Yang Boys murder solved. Tintin is innocent."_

"_United Kingdom apologizes to Belgian Reporter"_

"_Gérémi Bonilla commits suicide"_

"_Italian businessman Luciano DiLeo was involved with the mobs"_

"_Cecilia DiLeo: Italy's richest woman."_

"_I was not aware of what he was really doing: Cecilia DiLeo"_

Because Tintin is a fast-healer, he was released from the hospital earlier that day. He, Captain Haddock, and Snowy were ready to return to Marlinspike.

They go to the Sakharine Manor to pack their things, and they spend the rest of the day exploring the surroundings.

Around 8:00 p.m., they wave to the Sakharines one more time and take a taxi to go to the airport.

Two hours later, the plane leaves Palermo.

While everyone's sleeping, including the Captain, Tintin takes the black book and starts to read it one more time.

A smile is drawn in his face once he realizes he finished his father's work. However, having something like Remy's book is dangerous. He preferred not to imagine what would happen if it lands in the hands of another mobster, since it also included tips on how to evade the police, protecting the identity, and faking very important documents.

Why did he have that information written? It's quite simple. He was helping the police how to tell if a document, like a passport, is false. In case of the evasion, it was for his own good. Many cops were not aware of his existence as an informant infiltrated in the mafia. The identity protection was obvious. He had to handle 3 identities at the same time: Remy van Kuifje with his family, Remy van Kieckens with the police, and Georges van Prosper with the gangsters.

Tintin starts to think what to do with the book. He puts it away and falls asleep.

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this chapter!

First of all, sorry I'm taking long about updating this fanfic. I haven't got reviews and I'm sort of leaving the fandom. It's getting over-populated.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

If I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Got Hooked? Please Read and Review!


	18. Epilogue

Chapter XVIII

Epilogue

A new beginning

_One week later..._

London, England.

It is a gray, fresh day. The people are using dark coats; some of them are just using scarves. They are walking by, some of them talking about personal experiences, others are gossiping, and a few are looking at the ground while walking.

Tintin, who is wearing his trademark coat, Snowy, and Captain Haddock are approaching a cemetery.

-Lad, can you tell me what are we doing here?- Haddock wondered

-I'm searching for someone.- He replied

-Who is it, Tintin?- the sailor asked

As they continue their way, Tintin finally manages to spot the cemetery's keeper.

-Wait here, Captain.- Tintin said.- Come on, boy!- he said to Snowy.

The reporter and his dog leave the Captain, who is now looking at his surroundings. He sighs and admires some of the marble statues near a few graves. Suddenly, he spots two people approaching a grave near a tree. He sees the male is leaving a flower in it. When he gets closer, he recognizes them better: Commissioners Mitch Skinner and Dana Anderson.

-Good morning, Commissioners.- The Captain said

Both commissioners turn their heads.

-Good Morning, Captain Haddock.- Dana said

-Visiting someone?- the sailor asks

-Yes.- The male commissioner replied.- Someone I lost a week ago.-

The Captain glances at the headstone's inscription:

_Harold James Doppler_

"_A friend who died too young"_

-Harold Doppler?- Haddock wondered

-He was like an annoying little brother for me.- Skinner sighed.- When I phoned his mother, she thought Harold was calling.- he paused for a moment.- She sounded very excited. Then I told her it was me, and she started to ask for her son.- he paused again.- After I told her he died, the excitement turned into an incessant cry.- he sighed again.- I also added he died as a hero... and that he helped a lot with the Ying-Yang Boys case and discovered corruption in the station. If it wasn't for him, Tintin would have died, and the drugs would have arrived to the Americas.-

-You tracked the drugs?- The Captain asked.-How?-

-We alerted our American contacts.- Dana said.- They sent us a message telling the drugs have been seized earlier morning.-

-You did a good job, guys.- The Captain congratulated them.- And I'm sorry Harold died for you.-

-He's remembered as a hero in Interpol.- the female commissioner said.- His death wasn't in vain.-

-Gérémi Bonilla always flaunted, like he was untouchable or a god.- the male commissioner said.- With taking his own life, he prevented us from ever catching him. I don't care why he did it, or why he killed his allies. I'm just glad he did.-

-Retarded, but poetic.- Commissioner Anderson said.- One pest less.-

-There's something I want to ask... but...- the Captain said

-What is it, Captain?- Dana wondered

-The lieutenant.- The Captain continued.- Was she a...?-

-Yes.- Skinner nodded.- Lt. Bertotti turned out to be a corrupt.-

-Captain! It's time!- Tintin called from a grave sort of far from there

-I have to go, guys. See you until the next time.- The Captain said as he left the commissioners

-Take care, Captain!- Commissioner Skinner said

The Captain finally arrives where Tintin is. He also sees the keeper and a few employees are digging.

-What are they doing?- the sailor asked

-You'll see, Captain.- the reporter replied

Once the men finished, they remove the cement plate, and reveal there's a dark-green-coloured coffin. Two of them enter to the giant hole and start to tie ropes. After they finish, they leave and help their workmates to raise the coffin.

They manage to put the coffin behind the hole. They open it, to reveal a corpse.

-We'll be around in case you need us, Mr. Tintin.- one of them said

-Thank you.- the reporter said.

-Just be careful, staying near a corpse for a long time can be dangerous for your health.- another said

-It'll be quick.- Tintin replied.- I just need a few minutes.-

-Okay.- one of them said

The men walk away, leaving the reporter, dog, and sailor alone. Because of his curiosity, the Captain glances at the gravestone and realizes its Remy's. He looks at Tintin again and sees he's removing his coat, and from it, the black book. The sailor then realizes why Tintin wanted to go to London's cemetery.

-Lad, I thought you were not going to do this.- the Captain said

-Relax, Captain.- Tintin said as he looked to the book one more time.- I think it's the best.-

-Do you think...-

-I don't believe that. I told them about the situation and then they agreed to let me do this.-

-Tintin...-

-Think it again, Captain. It's better for us to return this book to its original owner. What if it lands on gangster hands? Were you aware this contains all the information about evading the police? Creating fake documents? It even has tips about killing people without leaving evidence... and no. My father was not a murderer.-

-You must postpone this...-

-I already memorized a few things that might help me in the future, so I think it's time to give it back.-

The Captain nodded.

Tintin then turned to the corpse, and smiled a bit.

-Thanks for all, father.- Tintin said as he placed, carefully, the book under Remy's hands (or what remains of those).- Thanks for being there for me when I needed you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what could have happened to the people we saved. I promise I will follow you, eventually.-

Tintin closes the coffin and makes a signal to call the graveyard personnel to proceed to bury the coffin again.

Once they finish, they leave.

The reporter is still staring at the grave and smiles again. A tear leaves his eyes and falls to the ground.

It starts to turn foggy now.

-Lad, I think it's time to go.- The Captain said.

-Give me a minute, Captain.- Tintin said.- Snowy and I will be with you later.-

-Okay, boy.- he replied.- I'll be in the Antique Shop if you need me.- he said

The Captain leaves.

Tintin keeps staring to Remy's grave and pets Snowy.

-I wish he was still alive, Snowy.- Tintin said.- We could have get along.-

-I loved how he treated me when we were in Paris.- Snowy 'said'.- It was like he knew what I wanted. Oh! And his arms were soft! Oh! And it was like he was reading my mind! Did you inherit that from him, Tintin? Did you?-

A couple of minutes later, Tintin stands and leaves. He senses there's someone watching him and turns to see Remy and Germaine. They're smiling proudly to their son.

-Thank you.- a smiling Tintin says under his breathe

The couple, still smiling, look to each other and then to their son. Holding hands, they turn back and walk away into the whiteness. Tintin watches them go and a few tears start to form in his eyes. His parents were becoming less distinct the further they walk, until, finally, they disappear from the reporter's sight, thus, departing to the afterlife, together.

The lad cleans his eyes and Snowy starts to wonder what he is looking at.

-Hey, what are you looking for?- the dog wondered.- Is it a bone? Did you saw a ghost or something?-

-Come on, boy!- Tintin said to his dog.- Let's go with the Captain. It's time to go.-

The reporter leaves and the dog follows him.

-Tintin, seriously!- Snowy insisted.- What did you saw back there! I want to know!-

-xxx-

_20 years later..._

10:35 a.m.

Brussel's airport. A brown-haired seven-year-old boy is walking, holding his hand with his mother, who's also holding her hand with a ten-year-old girl with reddish hair. Both kids are wearing scout uniforms and the boy seems to be sad. Captain Haddock is with them. He looks aged: his hair is turning gray, he looks a bit fat, and a few spots have appeared on his face. He notes the little boy's expression and approaches the mother.

-Martine, your son seems to be depressed.- the Captain said

Martine Vandezande, now Martine van Kuifje, turns to see her son.

-Take Fanny with you, Captain.- she said.- I'll talk with him.-

The Captain nodded and he took the girl with him.

-Is everything okay?- Fanny asked

-Your brother's a little sad, that's all.- The Captain replied

Meanwhile, Martine lowers until she is face-to-face with the boy. His eyes are just like his father's.

-Remy, is everything all right?- she asked.- Is something bugging you?-

-What if dad just arrives and leaves like the last time?- he replied

-He won't, sweetie. He promised to spend the rest of the month with us. He said he'll compensate it.-

-Really?-

-Really.- She nodded. – Come on. Dad will arrive soon.-

Both leave to where the Captain and Fanny are.

-Is he better?- Haddock asked

-Yes, Captain.- she replied.- Better than ever.-

-Mom! Uncle Archie! Look!- Fanny exclaimed at the same time she pointed to a plane.- The plane's arriving!-

-I wish Snowball was here to see this.- Remy said excited

The plane finally arrived. After a few minutes, the passengers start to leave the airplane. Martine and the Captain, like the kids, were trying to spot the man they are waiting for. Finally, after a while, a 43-year-old red-haired man, with a small quiff, discrete glasses, and wearing a blue-coloured Russian attire with a red scarf, is seen entering to the building, with a dark-green suitcase.

-Dad!- both children exclaim in unison an leave to hug their father.

-Fanny! Remy! - Tintin lowered to hug his children.- I'm so happy to see you again!-

-Mom and Uncle Haddock are also here!- Remy said.- I missed you a lot, dad!- he said as he tried not to cry.

-Remy...- his father said.- I'll stay with all of you the rest of the month, and perhaps the next one.- he said as he took his red scarf and put it in his son's neck.

-Kids, next time try not to run that fast.- The Captain said as he approached alongside Martine.- I'm not that agile anymore.-

-Captain, always being that modest?- Tintin joked

-Oh, lad.- the old sailor replied.- I missed you a lot.-

Tintin stands up and hugs the Captain first, then his wife.

-They were wondering when you were going to return.- she said.- And if you were going to tell them your adventures as bedtime stories.-

Tintin giggles at this and kisses her. He then turns to his children.

-Come on, kids.- he said.- It's time to go.-

Everybody starts to leave the airport.

-So, how was Russia?- Remy asked

-It was fine. But I don't think I'll ever go back again.- Tintin replied.

The End

-xxx-

**A/N**: I hope you liked this!

And no, the kids don't have a quiff (that would be horrible!). And Snowball is Snowy's replacement (he died of old age, duh).

This is the end of the trilogy I started almost a year ago. The only fanfic pending is "**The Beginnings of a Young Reporter**". Once I finish it, I'll officially retire from writing for the Tintin universe. I have dreams. I mentioned earlier I have a series I want to write. Perhaps it'll get published, and you might remember me. The official name of it is "Cambridge & Radcliffe". It'll consist of five books. Some of the elements and characters I used in the Tintin fanfics are based off plots I have for my series.

Harriet and Benedict (the main characters) had a cameo in this fanfic (Ben's the man who changes his name to Roger Wright in the USA and Harriet's Detective (Pepper) Cambridge. Pepper is Harriet's second name). Couldn't resist adding them.

Blablabla. I really thought I was never going to end this fanfic. But I want to thank you guys because of your patience and because you followed my fics from the early beginning (The Circle of Paris). I knew I said I was going to rewrite "Tintin in Mexico", but now I'm not sure. Admit it, the fanfic sucked (and I'm losing reviewers).

There's a trivia chapter coming up soon!

If you want to check my Tintin fanart, either go to my deviantART (Sesshoumaru62) or add me on FB ( .35). Once I accept you, you'll be able to watch my stuff.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

If I have grammatical mistakes please tell me (and where are they xD)!

Until the next time, dude(tte)s!


	19. Trivia

The Italian Plot

Trivia

-The original names of the Ying-Yang Boys were Vincent Cartwright and Benson Thesiger.

-Tintin's undercover name is taken from the actor who portrayed him in the live-action films, Jean-Pierre Talbot.

-Originally, Tintin's "new American name" was going to be "Jamie Bell" (who portrayed him in the 2011 film). It was later changed to "Solomon Goldstein", his double in the early editions of the comic.

-This fanfic was developed first. "The Circle of Paris" and "Tintin in Mexico (version 1)" came later. How ironic.

-The original antagonist for this fanfic was supposed to be Dmitri Sakharine (who is modelled after Spielberg's Sakharine). It was dropped since it was going to be pretty freaking obvious. That's why the character was made a paralytic with arthritis (he was originally going to have Tourette's Syndrome, by the way). However, there were a few faux hints given in the fanfic: Dmitri's special instruments, his ability to disguise himself (as a supposed older version of him), and his hate towards Dan Rawlins. These were added just to fool the reader.

-The painting about the Egyptian Spirits is an allusion to the weird hallucination/dream sequence seen in "The Cigars of the Pharaoh" (thanks Hergé for telling us drugs are so bad they screw the brain up).

-Harold Doppler's image is based from Napoleon Dynamite's. His I.Q. was 198. However, he was so lazy he didn't care about how he looked.

-Luciano DiLeo was supposed to be Gérémi Bonilla's alias. He was made later into a separate character.

-Originally, Detective David Keenan was supposed to be the corrupt character. Lieutenant Bertotti was written as it instead. In an early draft for the epilogue, Commissioner Anderson revealed it was Detective Keenan who set Fiennes free back in France. How he managed to sneak to the prison is still unknown.

-Real-life people who had a cameo in this fanfic: **Daniella the Muggle and Commander Pinkie Pie**_**. **_This was because they won a mini-contest hosted on one of the chapters.

-Dorian was hinted to be alive in a scrapped part of "Tintin in Mexico".

-The years in the tombstones were omitted to prevent time-continuity errors. Harold Doppler was 22 years old when he died and Remy van Kuifje was 50 years old.

-Tintin's daughter is named after Hergé's second wife, Fanny Vlamynck.

-The airport scene is a reference to "A Day at the Airport".

-A chapter titled "The Man behind the Walls" didn't make it to the fanfic. It focused a lot on Gérémi's background, how he raised Allan, and how he met Luciano. This chapter also revealed he was gay and how he treated Tintin's Father. The ending of this actually managed to get published (the ending of **"Black Vibes Optional"**).

-Captain Haddock is still a bachelor.

This is all the trivia.

By the way, if you loved my fanfics, I'm sure you'd love **Daniella the Muggle's "Tintin and me: The Hollywood Affair"**. Go and read it! (and for Daniella, thanks for being such a 'badass old lady' ;) )

Stay tuned for my Tintin fanfic, **"The Beginnings of a Young Reporter"**. There are already 2 chapters up!

See ya later!


End file.
